My Little Secret
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Lucy decide infiltrarse como hombre en el Instituto Fairy para varones, ya que no quedaban cupos para el Instituto para damas. Tendrá muchos problemas, pero especialmente, tendrá problemas con su compañero de habitación. NaLu. UA. HIATUS INDEFINIDO.
1. ¿Una buena o mala idea?

Hola :D, este es mi primer fic de fairy tail, es un NaLu, por favor no sean malos T^T no soy perfecta escribiendo, asi que disculpen si hay errores.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba decidida hacia ese instituto, después de una pelea interna entre ir o no ir, al fin tomo una decisión, si las cosas hubieran sido más fácil… no estaría ahí, cometiendo quizá… el error de su vida.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_—Buenos días—saludó educadamente una chica de cabellos rubios—. He venido a matricularme a este instituto—. Mi nombre es Lucy._

_—Disculpe, señorita, no quedan cupos—respondió misteriosamente una… ¿Gata? Bueno ya le habían llegado rumores de lo raro que era el instituto Fairy para damas y para varones, la cosa era simple. El instituto estaba dividido en dos, el instituto Fairy para damas quedaba a unas cuadras más allá que el instituto Fairy para varones._

_—Lamentablemente, quedan cupos solamente para el instituto Fairy para varones y si lo veo bien… usted es mujer—procedió la gata—. Lo sentimos mucho —se disculpó._

_—Ya veo… —susurró derrotada, de verdad quería entrar en el instituto… no tenía otro lugar al cual ir, El instituto Fairy en general, era un internado y escuela a la vez, después de haber escapado de casa, no tenía otra opción, aunque claro, tenía amigos, había hecho unos pocos, tenía una amiga-enemiga llamada Sherry Blendi, pero ella debía mudarse y lamentablemente no podía acoger más a Lucy en su casa, Lucy comprendió inmediatamente la situación y el instituto Fairy era su única salvación—. Entonces… Adiós y gracias—salió completamente derrotada del instituto, viendo como algunas chicas jugaban voleibol, ¡Aff! Como deseaba haber podido matricularse antes._

_Con sus pensamientos pesimistas, llego a la casa de Sherry._

_—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Sherry mirando la cara de decepción de su "amiga"—.Tu cara me dice todas las respuestas._

_—No quedaban cupos—respondió sin más—. Solamente quedaban cupos para el instituto de varones y si me veo bien, Yo no soy hombre ¡Yo no tengo "cosa"! — Exclamó gritando, haciendo un show como siempre, Sherry ya se había acostumbrado._

_—Me da risa tú cara y tus palabras—se burló como era habitual, haciendo que la otra chica hiciera una mueca de disgusto—. Y si… no, nada._

_—¿Y…si? ¿Y si qué? —exigió saber, Sherry tenía una idea, las ideas de Sherry ayudaban de vez en cuando._

_—Es una loca idea, no me hagas caso._

_—¡Dime! —gritó ya sin paciencia—. Por favor… Sherry-sama—le pidió haciendo ojitos de cachorrito._

_—Está bien… —susurró vencida—. ¿Y si... te infiltras como… hombre? —dio una idea "absurda" de un momento a otro comenzó a reír—. Lo sé, lo sé, es muy estúpido—negó con sus manos, ¿Qué clase de estúpida idea había tenido? ¡Qué vergüenza! —. ¿Lucy? —preguntó dudosa mientras miraba a Heartfilia la chica parecía haber entrado en un trance—. ¡Lucy! —la volvió a llamar sin obtener respuestas—.¡LUCY! —nuevamente la llamó, no, más bien, gritó._

_—Es…—susurró Lucy—. ¡Una excelente idea! —gritó a todo pulmón—. Gracias Sherry._

_—Espera, espera—Sherry cortó la emoción de la emocionada chica—. No estoy en contra de esta idea, sin embargo… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer? —preguntó logrando una mirada confusa de parte de Lucy—. Corte de pelo, ponerte una faja en tus pechos, intentar cambiar tu voz y quizá que cosas más, Lucy, tendrás que cambiar completamente y ya no serás más una mujer, allá te trataran como hombre y tendrás que hacer cosas de hombres—habló sabiamente._

_—Tomare cualquier riesgo— Lucy respondió decidida, mientras marcaba un número en su celular._

_— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sherry._

_—Llamo a cáncer, para que haga algo… con mi cabello—respondió, intentando ocultar su miedo y tristeza… tenía un poco de tristeza, porque claro, debía perder su lindo cabello y miedo, por todo esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Aquí estoy… —susurró Lucy, enfrente del instituto, con un aspecto totalmente distinto, De hecho, cáncer había hecho un gran trabajo, le había cortado el pelo, corto, pero no tan corto… **(N/A: Como Edo-Lucy [Lucy Ashley] pero un poquito más corto, pero manteniendo el largo (?)… emm… ¿me explico? XD) **y Sherry le había conseguido la faja y ropas de hombre.

Caminó unos metros más allá y llego hacia la oficina donde debía matricularse.

—Buenos días… —Lucy "cambió su voz"—. Me vengo a matricular.

— ¡Hola! —respondió el saludo animado—. Mi nombre es Happy.

—Ah… oh… ehh—exclamó nerviosa viendo el aspecto de este, ¡Era un gato! Aunque claro, era lógico, en el instituto de damas había una gata—. H-Hola.

—Bueno, bueno, dime tu nombre para matricularte—habló Happy, mientras buscaba unos papeles y un lápiz.

—Mi nombre es Lu- —se tapó la boca rápidamente, ¡Iba a decir su verdadero nombre!

— ¿Lu? ¿Qué clase de nombre tan raro es ese? —preguntó confundido.

—Me llamo —susurró confundida mientras buscaba algún tipo de nombre que no fuera el suyo—. Me llamo Lucky—respondió decidida. **(N/A: No tenía imaginación, lo sé, además Lucky es el nombre del padre biológico de Happy, pero bueno... xD)**

—Lucky—Happy escribía el nombre en el papel—. ¿Apellido?

—No tengo apellido—respondió sin más.

—Bien, Lucky, ya estas matriculado, toma—le extendió una llave—. La llave de tu habitación, tendrás que compartir tu habitación con algún compañero.

—Bueno— respondió alegre, por fin… ya era "una alumna" oficial del instituto Fairy, aunque bueno, se inscribió como hombre… pero bueno, al fin de cuentas, igual era alumna de alguno de los dos institutos—. Adiós y gracias Happy-sensei.

—Dime Happy solamente—habló mientras sacaba un pescado—. Adiós Lucky.

Salió de la oficina de lo más "contenta" del mundo, ya más tarde sería un problema su identidad mientras nadie supiera que en verdad "Lucky" era "Lucy" y "Lucky" era mujer, estaría todo bien.

— ¡Cuidado! —escuchó un grito de alguien.

— ¿Eh? —exclamó confundida, de pronto algo se impactó contra su cara, era… era… una maldita pelota de futbol, cayó al suelo inmediatamente, mientras sentía que corría sangre de su nariz.

Ahora, empezaban los problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por haber leído este humilde fic.<strong>

**Espero poder actualizar seguido :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización 31-07-12<strong>

**No cambié el capitulo, solo arreglé los errores ****ortográficos**

**creo que haré lo mismo con todos los capítulos.**

**Solo arreglaré las faltas ****ortográficas**

**no cambiare las palabras ni nada de **

**eso.**


	2. Karaoke de mala suerte

Holaa :D! Aquí estoy, continuando la historia, he decidido actualizar una vez por semana, asi tengo dias para poder seguir escribiendo :3, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y los que agregan a sus favoritos esta historia, enserio T_T ahora contestare los reviews, ya que a algunas personas no les gusta que les agradezcan via mensajes privados ~

Se supone que iba a actualizar más temprano, pero... se corto la luz e_e y... recien llego xD

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**LucyNatsuLove: **Te gusto? Que bueno, me alegro mucho, espero que te sigan gustando los demás capítulos que publique nwn

**Mitsu:** Aww, muchas gracias, aquí hice el capitulo más largo, creo :3 cuidate mucho, espero que estes bien y gracias pero gracias por tu review ^^!

**Kya-chan:** Aqui esta la actualización kya, gracias por tu review *-*

**Lucy Dragneel:** Enserio mi historia atrae? T_T Gracias, **enserio** gracias, jaja, si yo tambien me imagino a lucy y me río sola xD

**Thunder-Fiend: **Bueno, sobre los atributos de Lucy, aquí en este capitulo lo explique xD, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review n_n

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Hola! si! pobre lucy, creo que soy muy mala con la pobre XD! Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fic ^w^

**Gabe Logan: **Bueno si, tener una faja ahi debe doler, pobre lucy (?), y si bueno... se supone que no son muy estrictos, como en el gremio, donde normalmente nadie acata las reglas xD Me alegro de que leas el fic :3 Muchas gracias por tu opinión!

**Tamy Dragneel14:** Hola tamy :3! pero es que una peluca se le podría caer xD, no te preocupes creo que yo también estoy loca -_- Muchas gracias por tu review tamy, suerte y mucha inspiración para tu fic que esta buenísimo :)

**girl-hatake95: **No te preocupes! Aquí estoy y actualizando :D Si, Lucy tendra muchos problemas, sere un poco mala con ella xDD y los problemas se veran más adelante, creo que tengo todo planeado :) muchas gracias por dejarme leer tu opinion ~

**sakuraHaruno-624:** Bueno, como le decia a alguien tambien, lo de Lucy y sus atributos lo explique en este capitulo :3, y otra cosa, lo de ouran, sisisi e visto ese anime, es muy bueno por cierto xD, pero no me inspire tanto en ese anime, si no que la historia surgio derrepente en mi cabeza y despues procese que era muy similar a Ouran xD, muchas gracias por tu review :3

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¿Eh? —exclamó confundida, de pronto algo se impactó contra su cara, era… era… una maldita pelota de futbol, cayó al suelo inmediatamente, mientras sentía que corría sangre de su nariz.<p>

— ¡Oh! ¿Te encuentras bien? —gritó un chico de cabellos negros mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

—Pobre chico—miró con lastima un chico de cabello café claro mientras llegaba al lugar.

— ¡Oye Gajeel! ¡Ten más cuidado, mira lo que haz echo! —gritó regañando al culpable de lanzar la pelota en contra de Lucy, el cual se acercó lentamente al lugar. **(N/A: Aquí tengo una duda, en muchos fics y páginas he visto que escriben su nombre "Gazille", la verdad, no sé, cual es la manera correcta de escribirlo, aquí, lo escribiré como "Gajeel")**

—Tsk—refunfuño molesto—. No es mi culpa que este tipo sea un debilucho.

—Ah… —suspiró Lucy mientras analizaba lo que le había pasado y veía que tres chicos estaban alrededor de ella.

—Ven, te ayudo a pararte—el chico desconocido le tendió una mano y Lucy la acepto lentamente mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

—Ten —otro chico completamente desconocido le paso un pañuelo.

—G-G-Gracias —tartamudeó Lucy, un poco sonrojada, quizá porque los chicos eran atractivos, o quizá por la vergüenza que había pasado, por ultimo procedió a limpiar su sangrada nariz.

—Tsk, Gajeel, Discúlpate—el chico de cabellos negros, que misteriosamente ahora estaba sin sudadera ¿Cuándo se había sacado la ropa?

—Hmp —fue lo último que dijo el tal llamado "Gajeel" para retirarse del lugar.

—Maldito mal educado—susurró el chico sin sudadera—. A todo esto… ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca antes te había visto—volvió a hablar el chico mientras analizaba a Lucy de pies a cabeza.

—Ah... Eh… Si —respondió Lucy nerviosa, el chico estaba sin sudadera… era sexy… pero no, si seguía mirándolo, pensarían que "el" es gay.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —el otro chico preguntó, era lindo también, tenía unos lentes azules y si, no se retractaba de su pensamiento, él era muy lindo.

—Me llamo Lucky—respondió segura e intentando poner una voz "masculina".

—Lucky… suena como el apodo de Loke, Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster—se presentó el chico—. Él es Leo, pero todos le decimos Loke—Gray le extendió la mano en forma de saludo. (**N/A: ¿Es Loki, o loke ._.? me confunden e.e aveces no sé cómo escribir los nombres XD)**

—Mucho gusto… —susurró Lucy mientras correspondía el saludo, de un momento a otro hizo una mueca de dolor mentalmente ¡Los hombres aprietan muy fuerte!

—Mucho gusto, Lucky— "Loke" repitió el acto de su amigo Fullbuster, pero él fue más delicado, lo cual Lucy agradeció mentalmente—. Un gusto Lucky, tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos más tarde. Y así Loke se alejó dejándola sola con el chico sin sudadera.

— ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó curioso—. La verdad, nunca había visto tu cara en ninguna otra parte, ¿No eres de esta zona?

—No, vivía más lejos—respondió segura—. Esto... amm… T-Tu ropa. —tartamudeó nerviosa viendo como ya no quedaba nada de ropa.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó nervioso poniéndose nuevamente la ropa y con la rapidez que se sacó la ropa, se la volvió a poner—. Bueno, perdón por eso.

—No pasa nada —respondió esbozando una sonrisa—. Esto… ¿Me podrías ayudar a encontrar mi habitación? No conozco nada de este lugar…

—Oh, Claro —Gray comenzó a caminar y Lucy solo se limitó a seguirlo.

Gray y Lucy entraron a un edificio el cual Lucy miraba asombrada caminaban por un pasillo y Lucy iba sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo será su compañero de cuarto? Ella era una chica… ¿Qué pasaba si el chico se desnudaba enfrente de ella? ¡Eso sería vergonzoso! Bueno… ya le había pasado con Gray, pero… con el chico de su habitación sería distinto ya que estaría encerrada con el… y… y… estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué pasaba si el chico es un sicópata? Sus pensamientos y dudas fueron detenidos cuando Gray se dispuso a hablar.

—A todo esto, ¿Qué número de habitación tienes? —preguntó.

—A ver… déjame ver —sacó de su bolsillo una llave que tenía un número—. Numero… 358.

—Entonces debemos subir por las escaleras—Habló mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras—. Y… Llegamos.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! —agradeció cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta—. ¿Pasa algo, Gray-san? —preguntó dudosa, cuando vio que su ayudante se quedaba mirando fijamente la puerta.

—Ah… No nada y no necesitas ser tan educado conmigo, aquí entre hombres nos tratamos por nuestros nombres y sin tantas formalidades—respondió alegre.

—Oh, está bien Gray, Pero algo me dice que te pasa algo —le quedo mirando, ella sabía que le pasaba algo, más que mal, ella es una chica, y las chicas tienen "Instinto femenino"

—Es que… —susurró Gray —. Tendrás problemas con tu compañero.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Lucy, todos sus miedos se volvieron realidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó tratando de no mostrar miedo, más que mal, ella era "hombre" tenía que ser "rudo".

—Es que, bueno… tu compañero se llama Natsu Dragneel, somos amigos, pero de un día para otro, cambio su actitud y ahora es un poco distante y con mal genio—respondió recordando a su amigo-enemigo—. Recuerdo que siempre peleaba conmigo y hasta el día de hoy peleamos, pero… él ahora es distinto y por más que le pregunte no sé qué le sucede. Pero bueno, supongo que si lo conoces bien, te darás cuenta de que es un buen chico y un estúpido.

—Ah… así que eso era… —susurró Lucy.

—Pero bueno, ahora no sé dónde estará ese idiota, puede ser que este ahora mismo en su habitación o por alguna parte, algunas veces le gusta estar solo—habló el Fullbuster—. Bueno Lucky, nos vemos más tarde—se despidió dándose la vuelta para retomar su rumbo.

—Adiós y gracias Gray —Lucy devolvió el despidió—. Ahora… es hora de entrar —se dijo a si misma poniendo la llave en el cerrojo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía nervios de encontrar a ese tal "Natsu" ahí. Cuando la puerta se abrió vio la habitación, era de color blanco y habían dos camas y dos escritorios, la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana estaba ocupada, por lo tanto la otra cama era para ella, el olor en la habitación era un olor a perfume de hombre, se quedó estática mirando la cama del otro chico y noto que en la cama había una fotografía, lentamente se acercó hacia la cama y tomó la fotografía, en esta, había un niño pequeño de cabello rosado y un hombre al cual la luz del sol, le tapaba la cara. Se quedó pensante mirando la fotografía, hasta que por miedo de que apareciera su compañero de habitación la dejo rápidamente en el lugar encontrado. Hasta que por arte de magia recordó que ella traía un bolso ¿Dónde estaba ese bolso? ¡En la oficina de Happy! Corrió hacia la oficina, obviamente sin antes dejar cerrada la puerta y llego rápidamente hacia el lugar.

—Sabía que volverías, Lucky—comentó Happy mientras comía un pescado, ¿Es que ese gato siempre comía pescados? —. Ahí está tu bolso, lo dejaste tirado.

— ¡Arigato, Happy! —Lucy le agradeció de por vida, allí tenía muchas cosas, y esperaba por favor, que Happy no hubiera revisado su bolso, o si no, su secreto se iba a la mismísima mierda. Lucy recogió su bolso y se despidió de Happy, aliviada, ya que Happy no le había comentado nada al respecto. Pronto caminaba por el patio del instituto cuando chocó con alguien y cayó de trasero al piso.

—Parece que a alguien le gusta estar en el piso—habló de manera burlesca, pero amigable, alguien que Lucy ya se había encontrado antes.

— ¡Loke! —exclamó Lucy mientras miraba la sonrisa de este—. Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba… creo que… iba un poco distraído.

—No te preocupes, ten, toma mi mano —el chico le extendió la mano y Lucy recibió la ayuda de este y este, la ayudó a levantarse.

—Muchas gracias Loke —agradeció tratando de que el chico no notara su sonrojo de vergüenza, al parecer el cruel destino la quería en el suelo.

—Oh, se me había olvidado decirte algo —Loke, miró hacia el cielo, como muestra de que estaba recordando algo—. ¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó—. Gray dijo que si hoy querías ir al Karaoke, para que conocieras más personas, ya que eres nuevo.

—¿Eh? —Lucy pestañó en señal de confusión pronto en su cabeza fue analizando la situación, más bien, la invitación, sería la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a los demás y poder adaptarse—. Claro, me encantaría, muchas gracias por avisar Loke.

—De nada, Lucky, Entonces nos vemos a las ocho de la noche, a la entrada del Instituto —le comunicó el chico, para despedirse y seguir su rumbo.

Lucy estaba de cierta parte feliz, aunque un parte de ella le decía que algo malo podría ocurrir, pero bueno, siempre se equivocaba con sus presentimientos, así que mejor decidió tomar su rumbo nuevamente hacia la habitación.

Llegó por fin a su preciada habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, ese tal Natsu debería de tener llaves, busco un armario que estaba al lado de su cama y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, Sherry le había ayudado a comprar algunas cosas y agradecía mentalmente que Sherry le había conseguido la mejor de las fajas, no le apretaba tanto la faja y ocultaba bien sus "atributos" **(N/A: Bueno, aquí deseo explicar algo, Lucy en este fic es … humm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Aquí yo planteo a Lucy como una adolescente con atributos más rebajados, es decir que aquí en mi fic tiene menos atributos que en el anime :D)** Aunque de cierta parte, causaba un poco de molestia, pero no había nada que hacer, ella había decidido hacer esta locura. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, decidió recostarse en su cama y de pronto se quedó completamente dormida.

Abrió sus ojos y notó que ya se había oscurecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Miró a ambos lados y notó que en su mesita de noche había un reloj, lo miró y sus ojos parecían que se le iban a salir, eran las ocho de la noche, las ocho justas. No supo cómo se desvistió y se vistió tan rápido, y salió corriendo para encontrarse con Loke y Gray.

—Creo que no va a venir Lucky—habló Gray—. ¿Qué estará haciendo ese chico?

—No lo sé, supongo que se le olvidó —respondió Gray—. Espera… —Susurró—. Ahí viene.

—Tienes razón, ahí viene.

—Lo siento… chicos. —habló Lucy, que había llegado recién, hablando entrecortadamente debido al cansancio de haber estado corriendo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, sí, vamos, los demás nos esperan —respondió Loke mientras él y Gray salían del instituto.

Lucy solo se limitó a seguirlos.

Después de una larga caminata llegaron a un local de karaoke, Lucy los seguía en silencio, se sentía un tanto nerviosa y tenía una opresión en el pecho de angustia, algo malo le iba a suceder.

Pronto llegaron a una mesa, en la mesa se encontraban cinco chicas, de nombres Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss que era la hermana de Lisanna y Levy McGarden. Cada una se presentó y Lucy no se quedó atrás y también se presentó.

—En la mesa de más allá, están los chicos y hay algunos que están cantando en el karaoke —Erza, que tenía una mirada intimidante, le dijo a Loke y Gray.

—Gracias Erza, Vamos Lucky, vamos a presentarte a los chicos—Loke le sugirió a Lucy, haciendo que Lucy pensara que sería comida viva, estaba nerviosa, ¿Lidiar entre chicos? Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de esto… Además… conocería a Natsu ¿Verdad? Ahora sí, pareciera que se iba a desmayar del nerviosismo.

Después de seguir a Gray y Loke, se encontraron con los chicos, había uno que hablaba animadamente con otro, otro que miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana, otro que cantaba en el karaoke y otros dos que también hablaban animadamente uno con otro.

Gray les presentó a todos, al único que identificó era al chico que estaba cantando en el karaoke, su nombre era Gajeel.

Los nombres de los otros chicos eran Jet, Droy, Fried y Bickslow.

—Y finalmente, el chico que está mirando a la ventana, es tu compañero de cuarto, Natsu Dragneel—señaló Loke haciendo que Natsu saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara a Loke y a Lucy.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Lucky—habló Natsu —. Supongo que… encantado de conocerte.

—Ahh… ehh… s-sí. —Lucy respondió nerviosa, ¡Al fin lo conocía! —. Un gusto igual.

—Nee ~ —Cana emitió ese sonido ¿Cuándo había llegado Cana?—. Lucky ~ ¿Nos acompañas a dar una vuelta con las chicas? —sugirió Cana.

—Esta bien… —Lucy respondió algo insegura, estaba un poco nerviosa, porque sentía que algo iba a suceder.

—Vamos chicas —Cana les hizo una seña, las chicas eran Cana, Lisanna y Erza, las otras dos chicas se quedaron hablando animadamente.

Pronto salieron del local y caminaron en silencio y llegaron a una placita que estaba un poco más allá del Karaoke. Lucy las seguía en silencio y pronto vio como las chicas paraban de golpe, haciendo que ella también se detuviera.

— ¿Q-Que sucede? —Lucy preguntó nerviosa.

—Dime, Lucky —habló Cana dándose la vuelta para mirarla de frente —. ¿Eres gay? —preguntó.

— ¿Q-Q-Que? —Lucy tartamudeó, ¿Ella? ¿Gay? ¡No! Ella era una chica…—. N-No.

—Entonces… —Erza comenzó a hablar—. ¿Eres una chica, cierto? —preguntó desafiante.

—Y-Yo… —Lucy susurró asustada.

Pronto las tres chicas miraron a Lucy con cara desafiante y un tanto intimidante hacia Lucy, esperando una respuesta.

—Lo suponía —la voz de Erza, sí que sonaba intimidante y lentamente se acercó hacia Lucy y la tomo de los hombros, haciendo que Lucy pusiera una mueca de terror en su rostro.

Creo que ahora sí que si… empiezan los verdaderos problemas…

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer, disculpen si hay faltas ortograficas, no lo revise, ya que segun me acaban de avisar, pueden haber mas cortes de luz y quiero actualizar antes de que se pudiera originar otro corte e_e<strong>

**PD: Otra cosa! Aquí a Natsu lo pondre más ... serio (?) pero el es serio por una razón, que se vera más adelante.**

**Gracias y hasta la proxima *w*!**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización 31-07-12<strong>

**Dios, que asco de ortografía tenía antes, demasiados errores,**

**pero he arreglado lo más posible.**


	3. Confianza

**Hola** ~ Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los que agregan a favoritos esta historia y a los que lo agregan como alerta ^^

Se supone que iba a subir el capitulo ayer, pero por alguna razón, Fanfiction no me dejaba iniciar sesión, no se si a alguien más le haya pasado lo mismo (?)

En fin, respondere sus lindos reviews *-* :

* * *

><p><strong>girl-hatake95: <strong>¡Hola! Bueno lo de las chicas se vera en este capitulo, si, los nombres de los personajes es una completa confusión, y claro, a mi tambien me gusta más loke que loki ^^ Hahaha ~ Lo del pasado de natsu se vera más adelante :3, claro, aveces es dificil actualizar seguido, pero hay que hacer el intento xD, Cuidate mucho, mucha inspiración para ti y muchas gracias por tu review :3!

**LucyNatsuLove: **¿McCormick-chan? bueno, puedes llamarme asi :3 que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y el primero, espero que este tambien te guste, y si, pobre lucy, siento que soy mala con ella (?) xDD, muchas gracias por tu review ^^

**F3fitha: **Holaaa ~Si pobre lucy, la descubrieron altiro xDD soy muy mala con ella, lo sé xD gracias por tu review, si lees este capitulo, espero que te guste *-*

**Tamy Dragneel14:** Hola Tamy, jaja, que mal pensada eres xD! Y claro que te apoyo con tu fic, es muy bueno y espero que siempre te llegue inspiración n.n cuidate mucho, gracias por tu review en mi fic, y espero que estes bien ^^

**Kya-chan: **Hola :D! claro que volveria a actualizar, no creo dejar el fic botadito, muchas gracias por darme a saber tu opinion ^^

**MayAlbarn: **Hola! he aquí la actualizacion, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro demasiado de que te guste el fic, cuidate mucho, gracias!

**Lucy Dragneel: **Hola ^^U aquí se sabra si las chicas le hacen algo malo a lucy XD y si, yo creo que soy un poquito mala con Lucy, Perdoname Lucy (?) xDD Cuidate mucho, gracias por tu review c:

**Gabe Logan: **Hola c: Bueno, las chicas al parecer tienen un muy buen ojo x3! claro, debia explicar lo de lucy, o si no no le serviria tener un vendaje ahí xDD, gracias por tu review, cuidate mucho n_n

**Izumiwi: **Hola ^o^! Jajaja, lo de Natsu se verá más adelante ~ y no te adelantes tanto, eso se vera después x333! que bueno que te guste mi fic xD y por darme tu opinión, gracias por tu review *-*!

* * *

><p>— Lo suponía—La voz de Erza, sí que sonaba intimidante y lentamente se acercó hacia Lucy y la tomo de los hombros, haciendo que Lucy pusiera una mueca de terror en su rostro.<p>

— N-N-No —Lucy tartamudeó—. ¡No soy una chica, se los aseguro!

— Claro que lo eres —Cana le respondió—. Ya lo sabemos y nos dimos cuenta —Cana se acercó lentamente y quedo enfrente de Lucy, al igual que Erza—. Di ya la verdad.

— ¡La verdad es que no soy una chica! —se defendió.

Cana y Erza mantenían un semblante serio casi intimidante, para después calmarse y reírse.

—Tranquila, no te haremos nada —Erza le sonrió y saco sus manos del hombro de la chica.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que Lucy atinó a decir.

—No te preocupes, Nosotras nos dimos cuenta de que eras chica, pero guardaremos tu secreto. —Lisanna se incorporó a la conversación.

— ¿Enserio… Enserio no dirán nada? —Lucy preguntó cambiando su voz, haciendo que sonara su voz femenina.

—No diremos nada, te lo aseguramos—Erza habló y esbozo una sonrisa—. Eres muy valiente.

—Gracias… —Lucy sonrió.

—A todo esto… ¿Por qué te haces pasar como hombre? —Lisanna preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno… intenté matricularme en el Instituto Fairy de damas… pero no habían cupos—Lucy resopló recordando el porqué de todo esto.

— ¿Y tu familia sabe de esto? —Cana preguntó.

—Bueno, una amiga si, ella me ayudó mucho—Lucy respondió, recordando a Sherry —. No… no vivo con mi familia.

—Oh… bueno… debe ser difícil, pero eres valiente, estas aquí sola y se nota que puedes salir adelante—Erza sonrió.

—Supongo, aunque también tengo miedo —Lucy suspiró, pensando en lo difícil que sería más adelante.

— ¿Y has pensado en como lo harás cuando necesites bañarte? —la chica de cabello café preguntó.

—Sí, eso lo pensé cuando llegué a mi habitación, me levantaré muy temprano—Lucy respondió hastiada—. Aunque me costará, me gusta dormir.

—Bueno, todos debemos hacer sacrificios… —Erza le dijo—. ¿Quién es tu compañero de habitación? —Erza preguntó.

—Humm… —Lucy intentó recordar… ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico? — ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Un tal Natsu.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para las tres chicas.

—Suerte con eso—Cana se burló—. Natsu… es un tanto difícil… pero no es difícil de manejar, debes tenerle paciencia.

—Intentaré tener paciencia, aunque no aseguró nada —Lucy rió.

—A todo esto, aun no nos dices algo —Lisanna habló después de haber mantenido silencio.

—Humm… ¿Qué cosa no les he dicho? —la chica rubia preguntó.

—Tu nombre—Lisanna sonrió—. No creo que te llames Lucky.

—Cierto… Mi nombre es Lucy, solo díganme Lucy, mi apellido no me gusta decirlo y no creo que sea necesario.

—Bueno Lucy, nosotras guardaremos tu secreto—Cana le dijo—. Puedes confiar en nosotras.

—Gracias chicas, Cana, Erza y Lisanna ¿Cierto?

Las chicas nombradas asintieron.

—Hay que volver, se está haciendo tarde, aunque mañana sea sábado hay que volver, o si no los chicos se preocuparan—Erza sugirió.

—Cierto, se pasó el tiempo rápido—Lucy se dio cuenta de lo rápido que volaba el tiempo.

—Vamos—Cana dijo y después las tres chicas volvieron hacia donde estaban antes.

…

—Tsk… ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Saben que tenemos que irnos todos juntos! —Gray exclamó molestó al ver a las tres chicas y al "chico".

—Ya, ya, Gray relájate —Cana sugirió—. Deberías de tomar de tomar cerveza para que se te pase lo amargado.

—Claro que no ¡Alcohólica! —respondió molesto.

—Tsk, Amargado—Cana suspiró fastidiada.

Pronto todos los ya reunidos en ese karaoke se dispusieron a irse, algunos para sus hogares, otros para el internado y las chicas para el internado de damas.

— ¡Bye-Bye, Lucky! —Lisanna se despidió animadamente, mientras que las chicas también agitaban sus manos en señal de despido.

—Adiós—Lucy hizo el mismo gesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, al final, todo había salido bien… solo tenía que confiar.

Las chicas ya se habían ido, y ahora se disponían a irse los hombres… y Lucy.

Todos iban hablando animadamente, menos Natsu y Lucy quienes mantenían silencio y se concentraban solo en caminar, Lucy iba pensando en las cosas que habían ocurrido hoy día, al menos tendría a algunas personas para apoyarse cuando tuviera problemas, ahora _**ella no estaba sola…**_De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que era fácil de reconocer, la voz de: Gray Fullbuster.

—Hey Lucky, popular con las chicas, eh —Gray claramente le dijo eso, al ver que a Lucy las chicas la habían "secuestrado" y junto con esas palabras dirigidas hacia Lucy se dispuso a pegarle un codazo en su brazo.

—S-Si, S-Supongo —Lucy maldecía mentalmente a Gray ¿Qué acaso no miden su fuerza? ¡Ahora tendría un moretón!

Pronto llegaron al famoso internado y entraron lo más rápido, no vaya a ocurrir que los viera alguna autoridad, se supone que la hora de entrada debería de haber sido a las diez de la noche, por lo que tenían solo dos horas para estar en el karaoke, pero como no les importaba quedarse más, se quedaron hasta la una de la mañana.

Cada uno se fue para su respectiva habitación y lo más incómodo para Lucy, fue irse con su compañero de habitación: Natsu Dragneel. El camino hacia ambos para su habitación fue completamente silencioso, Natsu, miraba el frente sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Lucy, y Lucy mantenía su mirada puesta en el piso.

— ¿Tienes llaves? —Natsu rompió el silencio, haciendo que Lucy saltara del susto.

Lucy comenzó a buscar la supuesta llave y recordó que de tan rápido que había salido, se le había olvidado llevar su supuesta llave.

—No… — Lucy susurró—. ¡Oh, No! ¿Nos quedamos afuera? —preguntó asustada y se sentía culpable, era su error, aunque… ¡El también debería de tener llaves!

—No —respondió cortante—. Solo me daba flojera sacar la mía—Natsu confesó, haciendo que el supuesto chico frunciera el ceño.

—No me asustes así… —Lucy murmuró un poco enojada.

—Si, si, como digas—el chico pelirosado contesto cortante, en señal de que ya no quera seguir hablando más con el "chico" rubio y saco su llave y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Lucy entro en silencio, el tipo era un idiota.

Natsu se fue directamente hacia su cama, acostándose en ella y quedándose boca arriba mirando el techo.

Lucy tomó algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes llevarse su llave. Cuando Lucy Salió del lugar, Natsu vio la puerta de reojo, ese chico rubio era extraño.

Cuando Lucy por fin y finalmente estaba fuera de la habitación, Suspiró aliviada, al parecer con su compañero de habitación, Natsu, No se llevarían muy bien… Caminó, hacia los baños para poder cambiarse de ropa, estaba un poco aterrada por que las luces estaban apagadas… era más de la madrugada, pero debía ser valiente. Así que caminó lo más rápido posible para llegar a los baños y llegó, para su suerte no había nadie, así que decidió meterse a unos de los baños individuales que había ahí, y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa para así ponerse el piyama.

Cuando finalmente terminó se puso un abrigo largo para sentirse más cómoda al caminar, pronto su mirada se desvió a los espejos y se quedó mirando su reflejo, su mano inconscientemente se dirigió hacia su ya corto cabello. Sonrió un poco triste, amaba su cabello y antes lo tenía largo… pero qué más da ¡El pelo crece! Un ruido la alerto. Eran unos chicos, se veían intimidantes. Lucy los quedó mirando, y uno de los chicos se alertó.

— ¡Que nos miras! ¡Fenómeno! —el chico un tanto subido de peso le gritó a Lucy—. ¿Quieres una paliza? — Preguntó enojado.

—N-No— Lucy tartamudeó.

—Entonces… ¡Vete! —sin decir nada Lucy se retiró del lugar, no quería que su bello rostro quedara arruinado.

Decidió caminar devuelta a su habitación, ya tenía sueño, había sido un día muy intenso, pero había conocido a gente muy… ¿Alegre? ¿Efusivos? ¡Daba igual! Sin duda la gente que había conocido hoy, era muy especial…

—Tsk, ¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos? ¡Yo no les estaba haciendo nada! —Lucy susurró a si misma, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación—. Gente mal educada— Murmuró molesta.

Y así maldiciendo a cualquiera que se le cruzara por sus pensamientos, al fin llego a su habitación, como lo suponía, la habitación estaba cerrada con llave… vaya, se nota que Natsu no quiere a Lucy.

—Maldito —susurró enojada mientras finalmente entraba hacia la habitación.

— ¡Oye tu…! —sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando lo vio durmiendo ahí, sin sudadera, con la almohada tapando su cara. Tenía un abdomen marcado, era… ¿Deportista? Sin darse cuenta la cara de Lucy se volvió roja, esto se estaba volviendo más difícil ¿Por qué su vida era tan difícil?

—Deja de mirarme—Natsu susurró casi quedándose dormido.

— ¡Estas despierto! Y… ¡No te estoy mirando! —Lucy comentó molesta, oh, como agradecía que la almohada le tapaba la visión al chico, o si no hubiera visto el sonrojo de ella. Lucy Desvió la mirada y escucho un ronquido, al fin… ¡Al fin se había quedado dormido!

Se sacó su abrigo y se metió dentro de su cama, cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos, un sonido muy conocido para ella, sonó.

Era… ¿El sonido que hacia el celular cuando la llamaban? Había recordado que había traído su celular, así que en un movimiento rápido se paró de su cama y lo busco entre su bolso y contestó.

—¿Hola? —preguntó—. ¿Con quién hablo?

—_¡Lucky! No, más bien Lucy —se escuchó una risita._

—¿Cana? —preguntó incrédula—. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —preguntó asustada.

_"Oh no, ¿Cuándo decidí venirme a este instituto? Conocer a gente extraña y que da miedo, conocer a un idiota y conocer a unos hombres brutos, A un gato comedor de pescado ¡Como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y pensar bien mis decisiones! ¡Ay Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?"_ Lucy pensó mientras esperaba que Cana le explique de dónde demonios había conseguido su número, Definitivamente Lucy pensaba que era la chica con más mala suerte en el mundo…

* * *

><p>No saben lo dificil que fue escribir este capitulo para mi, ¡Me costo un monton x.x!<p>

Espero que les guste ^^, ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Cuidense ~

* * *

><p><p>

**Actualización 31-07-12**

**Sigo arreglando faltas ortograficas.**


	4. El peligro se acerca

Hola :D Disculpen la demora se supone que debía actualizar la semana pasada pero tenia problemas para el Fic y además estaba mal fisica y emocionalmente, pero ese es otro tema xD Muchas gracias por sus review, favoritos y alertas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondiendo sus reviews:<em>**

**MaryHeartfilia: **Sip, Natsu serio es raro... pero no sé, me gusta verlo así... con otra actitud *-* muchas gracias por tu review ^^

**sakuraHaruno-624: **¡Hola!, Bueno la verdad Natsu tiene una razón para ser "serio" la cual se verá mucho más adelante x3 espero que estes bien y gracias por tu review :D

**F3fitha: **Bueno, Natsu es molesto :3! Y creo que cambiará en el desarrollo de la historia... xD Para Lucy cada capitulo será dificil, lamentablemente... xD... gracias por darme tu opinión :D

**Tamy Dragneel14: **Hola tamy :D es que se dieron cuenta por que las chicas tenian mejor ojo que los chicos xD pero bueno asdsdsa que bueno que te gusto el capitulo *-* A mi tambien me gusta Natsu... con cualquier personalidad, Natsu sigue siendo irresistible :L! Cuidate Tamy, gracias por tu review :3

**LucyDragneel: **Hola :3 Sip, para mí tambien es bueno cambiar al personaje, muchas gracias por darme tu opinión en este fic :D

**Kya-chan: **Hola :), bueno por que Cana llamo a Lucy se verá en este capitulo, espero que te guste, cuidate mucho y gracias por su lindo review.

**LucyNatsuLove: **Sii *w*! para mi tambien son mis relaciones favoritas, son las mejores *w* gracias por tu opinión :D

**Fyspoiler97: **Hola! Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo, muchísimas gracias, claro que no dejaré este fic :3, quizá me demore en actualizarlo, pero no creo dejarlo n.n, muchas gracias por tu review.

* * *

><p><strong>4. E<strong>l** p**eligro** s**e** a**cerca**.**

— ¿Cana? —preguntó incrédula—. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —preguntó asustada.

— _¿Huh? Tranquila, Tranquila—Cana respondió—. Eso te lo explicaré después._

—Ah… Eh… ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? —interrogó.

—_Ah, sí, quiero que mañana vayas a nuestro instituto, el instituto de mujeres—confesó—. Queremos preguntarte muchas cosas._

—Pero… Por mi está bien, estar acá es incómodo… —susurró, recordando que su compañero de habitación estaba dormido—. Pero… ¿Cómo? Digo, se supone que soy un hombre, supongo que tienen la misma regla que acá, las mujeres no pueden entrar… entonces… por lógica, allá los hombres no pueden entrar, ¿Cierto?

—_Pues… si, pero… te podemos infiltrar, Erza, Lisanna y yo, estamos de acuerdo de que te podemos infiltrar—reveló—. Y créeme, Erza… Erza está de acuerdo y Erza no es una mujer que rompe las reglas._

—Ah… bueno… si ustedes quieren… Está bien, iré—Lucy respondió animada—. ¡Oh! ¿Pero a qué hora? — Preguntó la rubia observando como su compañero dormía.

—_Temprano. Hay que… aprovechar el día —Cana habló, mientras se escuchaban algunos murmullos, de seguro Cana estaba con más personas en la habitación que estaba—. ¿Qué te parece… a las seis de la mañana?_

— ¿EH? —Lucy habló en un tono más fuerte, haciendo que Natsu se moviera y Lucy se asustara—. ¿No te parece que es muy temprano? —preguntó molesta—. Ya sabes… mañana puedo dormir hasta tarde.

— _¡Eh! Pero… ¡Oh vamos, no seas así! —habló poniendo un tono meloso—. ¡Por favor! ¿Sí?_

—Agh… Está bien, está bien —Lucy susurró derrotada, mientras que de la otra línea se escuchaba un "¡Bien!" En señal de celebración al saber que la rubia había accedido a ir.

—_Arigato, Lucy —Cana respondió alegre—. Mañana nos divertiremos._

—Sip —Lucy sonrió inconsciente, tener a alguien con quien compartir su secreto, era mucho más aliviador que sobrellevarlo ella sola.

—_Bueno, creo que mejor nos despedimos, creo que a esta instancia puedes despertar a Natsu y eso sería un problema. Oh, Mañana hablaremos de Natsu también—Cana se rió, mientras se despedía—. Adiós, duerme bien y nos vemos mañana ¡Que no se te vaya a olvidar! ¡A las seis de la mañana! —le recordó._

— ¡Hey! Que no lo olvidare, ¿Si? Me acordaré, y pondré también la alarma al celular, para así despertarme—respondió—. Adiós, cuídate, nos vemos mañana— Y así… cortó la llamada.

Estaba nerviosa, bueno… no sabía porque, supongo que… ¡Ni ella sabía su nerviosismo! ¿Quizá estaba nerviosa por las preguntas que le podían hacer las chicas? No… Era otra cosa, será acaso… ¿Que estaba nerviosa por… por Natsu? Bueno, era lo lógico ahora que lo analizaba bien sería bastante difícil de ahora en adelante. Por ejemplo: Bañarse. Su plan era bañarse en la madrugada a eso de las cinco de la mañana, así sería más fácil ya que eran pocas las posibilidades de que alguien estuviera despierto, además tendría que apurarse y ser una ducha rápida.

Ya. No podía seguir pensando esas cosas ni teniendo miedo. Debía intentar dormir, o si no le costaría demasiado despertarse para su encuentro con las chicas.

Cerró sus ojos, pero justo cuando se disponía a dormir un pensamiento la inundo. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¡Era algo que debía preocuparse! Sin embargo, nunca lo había pensado ni había analizado lo importante que era.

Al parecer no podría dormir en la noche, debía pensar cómo solucionar su problema.

.….

"Bzz… Bzz…" Sonaba la alarma de Lucy la cual la había puesto en vibrador, para no despertar a su compañero. Casi destruye su celular. No había podido dormir bien en la noche. ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? No sabía, no sabía cuánto podía haber dormido.

—Maldición… —susurró con sueño—. ¿Qué hora es? —murmuró bajito con un bostezo—. Ya veo… las cinco de la mañana.

Se levantó con pereza y sin hacer mucho ruido, sacó sus cosas, su ropa, su shampoo, su toalla, su cepillo de dientes, ropa interior, etc.

Y salió de la habitación, cerró con llaves, ya que al parecer a Natsu le gustaba estar encerrado, de seguro tenía su llave y si no… mala suerte.

Lucy se imaginó a Natsu encerrado y se rió con malicia.

Continuó su caminata hacia el baño con las duchas, por el pasillo. La verdad el pasillo era escalofriante, estaba todo oscuro… y se notaba que ninguna alma se encontraba por ahí, eso era bueno, de seguro todos estaban durmiendo.

Y… ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin había llegado a su destino!: Las duchas.

Las duchas no tenían separación, eran duchas juntas… Si se duchaba con otros hombres… Seria "Bye bye Secreto" Por eso esto era la mejor opción, además estaría más cómoda, a menos que a algún estúpido se le ocurriera bañarse a esa hora.

Aprovecho que ahí mismo había un lavamanos para poder lavarse los dientes.

Después, se despojó de sus ropas, dejando ver su cuerpo femenino, y se comenzó a duchar. Lucy sabía que debía hacerlo rápido, en cualquier momento podría pasar algo y la descubrirían y eso sería lo peor.

En menos de quince minutos había terminado, era un record para ella. Se vistió en tiempo record también, se abrigó un poco, en las madrugadas normalmente hacia frio. Tomó sus cosas y salió de las duchas, con ropas de hombre, que eran un poco más grande para así tratar de desfigurar su figura femenina.

Debía volver a su habitación a dejar su piyama y otras cosas. Se sentía aliviada, nadie la había visto. Solo esperaba que ese chico Natsu no estuviera despierto, aunque lo dudaba.

Camino lentamente, no había ningún apuro, aunque no sabía la hora exacta, sabía que se había demorado poco en ducharse, por lo tanto le quedaban algunos minutos libres antes de ir al encuentro con Cana y las demás chicas.

Iba caminando mientras miraba el piso debía pensar algunas cosas que no había tomado en cuenta, algunas cosas eran importantes y debían tener solución lo antes posible.

No se dio cuenta, cuando ya había llegado a su preciada ubicación, saco la llave que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón de su piyama y puso la llave en su ubicación, en cosa de segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta, de manera silenciosa para no despertar a cierta persona. Natsu se encontraba durmiendo con una expresión pacifica en su rostro.

—Se ve lindo —susurró inconscientemente, mirando la carita de tranquilidad de Natsu—. ¡Q-Que! N-No es lindo, ¿Lucy que demonios? —susurró sonrojada en un tono bajo para no despertarlo—. Será mejor que me prepare para salir —pensó, mientras se alejaba de la cama del chico.

Se dirigió hacia su bolso que yacía debajo de su cama y busco una mochila vacía, se supone que la mochila era para llevar sus cuadernos y lápices, útiles escolares en general. Pero debía usarla para llevar sus propias cosas, en caso de emergencia. Se consideraba una mujer precavida ante cualquier emergencia. Tomó su celular y su mochila, y salió del lugar sin hacer ningún ruido.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba en la puerta de salida del instituto, la cual… estaba cerrada.

—Oh, mierda —habló sorprendida, nunca se le había pasado por su mente que la puerta… estaba cerrada—. ¡Maldigo mi mala suerte!

— ¡Tranquila! —se escuchó una voz de una mujer acercándose.

—Esa voz… —murmuró—. ¿Cana? —preguntó con duda.

—Sep —contestó quedando en frente de Lucy, lamentablemente del otro lado de la puerta—. Tengo una idea para que puedas salir.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Salta la reja.

—Estás loca.

—¡Es la única manera!

—Agh, Lo intentaré—Lucy respondió molesta mientras analizaba como poder pasar al otro lado—. Ay, no puedo—exclamó asustada.

—Oh vamos, no seas cobarde—Cana le respondió mientras bostezaba.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo—Lucy alegó.

Un sonido retumbo en los oídos se ambas, alguien se acercaba, pero… alguien estaba despierto y ¿tan temprano?

— ¡Oh mierda, Lucy apúrate! —Cana se comenzó a desesperar.

— ¡Ahhh! —Lucy movió sus brazos—. ¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí! —alegó desesperada mientras intentaba escalar la reja.

— ¡Rápido Lucy! —Cana le susurró desesperada—. ¡Rápido! —gritó desesperada, haciendo que Lucy se le comenzara a acelerar el corazón. Y Lucy no supo cuando terminó del otro lado y cayó de cara.

— ¡Duele! —gritó sobándose su cara—. Ahh, me duele la cara—se quejó—. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me estoy moviendo? —preguntó en voz alta cuando sintió que tu trasero era arrastrado por el frio suelo, pronto se dio cuenta que su mano la tenía tomada Cana y por lo tanto, ella la iba arrastrando por el suelo. Iba siendo arrastrada rápidamente, Cana iba corriendo.

—Cr….eo que a…quí est…amos bien —Cana habló con dificultad debido al cansancio de haber corrido y además de haber llevado a Lucy—. Pesas, Lucy, Pesas.

— ¡Eh! ¡Y-Yo no peso tanto! — Se defendió—. ¡Ahh! ¡Me duele el trasero! —comentó la rubia sobándose su trasero—. Y a eso debemos sumarle que me duele la cara—comentó nuevamente levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose su ropa. Pronto escucho una risita y quedo extrañada—. ¿Qué sucede, Cana? —preguntó con sorpresa.

— ¡Eso fue muy divertido! —se rió la chica de cabellos cafés—. Debiste haber visto tu cara—se burló.

— ¡Oye! ¡Para mí no fue divertido! —Lucy protestó molesta—. A todo esto… ¿y Erza y Lisanna? ¿Dónde están? —preguntó notando la ausencia de ambas.

—Ellas están en el instituto, necesitan guiarnos para entrar —contestó—. Aunque suene raro, yo también hice un esfuerzo, hice lo mismo que tú, escapé—confesó—. Ellas nos esperan, pongámonos en camino.

—Sí—respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

En menos de cinco minutos habían llegado al Instituto de damas.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —Cana habló alegre. Lucy iba mirando el suelo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, solo se había limitado a seguir a Cana.

— ¿Huh? —musitó sorprendida—. ¿Ya estamos aquí?

—Sip. —respondió —. Erza… Lisanna —susurró mirando la entrada, similar a la del Instituto de varones.

—Aquí estamos—Erza se asomó—. ¡Hola Lucy! —saludó alegre—. Un gusto tenerte aquí.

—Gracias, Erza. —Agradeció—. ¿Eh? ¿Y Lisanna? —preguntó.

—Ella está vigilando, Charle podría aparecer en cualquier instante—contestó—. No podemos perder más tiempo, entren ya.

Y sin perder más tiempo comenzaron a idear quien entraría primero, Lucy decidió que entrara primero Cana y después ella.

Y así fue, Entraron las dos y Lucy agradeció que su cara no se hubiera estrellado nuevamente.

—Lisanna me hizo una seña de que no había nadie. Que camináramos tranquilamente—Erza señaló mientras se adentraban a un edificio. Lucy deseaba poder estar en ese lugar. Su vida sería mucho más fácil.

—Emm… Esto… ¿Por qué me hicieron venir tan temprano? —Lucy preguntó —. Perfectamente podía ser más tarde. —murmuró.

—Fue idea de Erza —respondió Cana.

— ¿Algún problema? —Erza preguntó, seria e intimidante.

—N-No —Lucy respondió asustada. Erza daba miedo.

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación de chicas, al parecer, el infiltro de Lucy había sido un éxito. Eso era bueno. Se adentraron a un edificio, subieron escalera tras escalera, Lucy se estaba cansando, además de que iba un poco adormilada. Caminaba mirando al suelo, siempre era lo mismo, como si le diera miedo mirar hacia adelante, se encontraba rara a veces, quizás lo era.

—Ya llegamos—la dulce voz de Lisanna se escuchó—. Aquí es Lucy, La habitación de Erza y Cana.

—¡Sí! Hemos llegado —Habló cana abriendo la puerta.

—Permiso… —susurró Lucy entrando a la habitación—. Qué bonita habitación —Lucy dijo asombrada.

—Bueno yo duermo en esta habitación con Cana —explicó Erza.

— ¿Y lisanna? —preguntó Lucy—. Pensaba que dormían las tres en la misma habitación.

—No Lucy —habló la nombrada—. Yo duermo con Mira-nee.

—Ya veo…—murmuró Lucy.

—Bien, ahora cuéntanos todo lo ocurrido —señaló Erza mientras empujaba a Lucy a sentarse en una de las camas.

—No mucho, saben, ha pasado poco—respondió Lucy pensando—. Ah sí, sobre Natsu.

—Oh sí —Cana habló acomodándose —. Eso quiero saber ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Es lindo cierto? ¡Sabes que es lindo Lucy, no lo niegues! ¿Qué por qué no respondes? ¡Vamos vamos! ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?

— ¡YA! —gritó Lucy escuchando las preguntas —. Déjame responderte—suspiró frustrada.

—Está bien… —respondió Cana asustada—. Ya, ya responde.

—Bueno, es atractivo… no lo negaré, La noche fue horrible… —comentó recordando—. Y Además Natsu es… —murmuró buscando las palabras indicadas—. ¿Frio y serio?

—Bueno, Natsu se volvió serio… desde hace poco—Erza agregó—. No sé lo que le pasará, es cerrado en ese tema —suspiró—. Nos preocupamos todos… pero no hay remedio.

Lucy siguió comentado de la situación sobre Natsu y más. Sin darse cuenta de que Lisanna estaba cabizbaja y con una mirada triste en el rostro.

_Lisanna._

_Lisanna…_

_¡LISANNA!_

— ¿E-Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir la nombrada—. Lo siento mucho, Lucy ¿Qué querías? —preguntó sonriente.

—Es que… —Lucy hizo una pausa y mostró una faceta de preocupación en su rostro y continuó—. Bueno, es que… estabas tan callada, me preocupé.

—Oh Lucy, No te preocupes, estoy bien —sonrió—. Oye Lucy, Cuando íbamos camino hacia la habitación de Erza y Cana, te veías distraída y mirabas solamente al piso ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó tratando de que Lucy olvidara el semblante que tenía ella antes, no le gustaba hablar mucho de sus sentimientos y problemas. Y más si el tema se trataba de Natsu…

—Cierto —asintió Cana—. ¿Qué te sucede, rubia? —preguntó amistosamente.

—Oh huu… Nada. —mintió.

— ¿Qué te sucede Lucy? —preguntó Erza.

— ¡Oh si les cuento mi problema! —respondió Lucy al ver la cara intimidante de Erza esperando una respuesta—. No es nada complicado… —murmuró recordando—. Es solo que no había pensado que no había traído dinero aquí —confesó—. No puedo pedirle dinero a mi padre, porque no tengo buena relación con él—continuó explicando—. Y bueno, necesito abastecerme, saben. Tengo necesidades. ¡Y no pensé eso cuando vine aquí!

—Ya veo… —susurró Lisanna—. ¿Y si te prestó dinero? —sugirió la peliblanca a lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No deseo ser una molestia —comentó—. Me las arreglaré, supongo.

—Si ese es el problema, tengo una solución—dijo Erza mirando fijamente a Lucy—. Levy trabaja en una heladería. El otro día entablamos una conversación y me comentó que faltaban vacantes. Quizá podamos confiarle a Levy tu secreto, después de todo, Levy es de confianza —explicó haciendo que a Lucy se le iluminaran los ojos de alegría.

—Claro, claro que aceptaría —Lucy comenzó a saltar de alegría.

— ¡Espera! —Cana habló después de mantener silencio—. Para hacer más divertidas las cosas… — habló esbozando una sonrisa—. ¡En el trabajo serás mujer!

— ¿EH? —fue lo único que atinó a decir—. ¿Qué?

—Eso, serás mujer—respondió—. Mira, a los jefes de Levy te presentaremos como chica… ¿Ok? —explicó ganándose que la chica rubia asintiera—. Te pondrás ropa de chica, Y las extensiones de cabello que te compramos —continuó haciendo que Lucy pusiera una cara de confusión—. Después… De que seguro que te darán el trabajo… te infiltraras por la puerta de atrás de la heladería, iras al baño que usan los trabajadores. Te cambiaras de ropa, Y serás Lucy—explicó su plan maestro y bien elaborado.

—Hey… No es mala idea—dijo Lisanna mientras se imaginaba lo dicho—. Por fin a Cana se le ocurren ideas buenas —habló con una risita. Ganándose que Cana frunciera el ceño ¡Siempre la molestaban por sus malas ideas!

—P-Pero… ¿Yo…? Digo… ¿Extensiones? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —la rubia bombardeó con preguntas, preguntas que ni siquiera debía haber preguntado, pero bueno… estaba confundida.

—Ya tranquila… —respondió Erza—. Se supone que era sorpresa… pero bueno…—suspiró frustrada.

—Ten—Lisanna le extendió una bolsa—. Aquí está tu regalo, es de la mejor calidad, pasaría desapercibido—sonrió.

Aceptó la bolsa, con una expresión de sorpresa. Y Quedo anonadada. Habían extensiones de cabello de exactamente el color del suyo. Eran un poco largas las extensiones. Si calculaba le llegarían hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros

—C-Chicas… esto… esto es… ¡Gracias!—fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Pronto comenzaron a desvestir a Lucy –Sin su autorización– para ponerle ropas de chica y ponerle las preciadas extensiones de cabello. Las horas volaban, así que decidieron ir al centro comercial. Ya había hablado con Levy y Levy juró con su vida que no le iba a decir a nadie. Junto a Levy y una Lucy, Si. Lucy, Estaba vestida como chica y pasaba desapercibida. Fueron a pedirle al jefe de Levy que si podía aceptar a Lucy para trabajar en la heladería. Inmediatamente dijo que sí. Aunque Lucy se molestó ya que el dichoso jefe le había quedado mirando el trasero. Cana, Erza y Lisanna esperaban afuera y celebraron cuando supieron que Lucy había sido aceptada. Después simplemente se dirigieron a vagar por todo el centro comercial, conversando, comentando, riéndose, contándose secretos… Lucy por primera vez sentía que tenía amigas de verdad, todo era perfecto.

Las horas pasaban y después se dirigiría nuevamente al instituto de damas para poder cambiarse de ropa para volver al instituto de varones convertida nuevamente en "hombre".

.….

—Lucy Heartfilia—habló un chico—. Ese es nuestro objetivo.

— ¿Lucy Heartfilia? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Qué debemos hacer con la chica?

—Darle una lección que nunca olvidará… —sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba una foto de la chica rubia.

* * *

><p>Al fin, capitulo terminado... ahora a las preguntas... ¿Que le pasará a Lisanna? ¿Por que Natsu ha cambiado tanto? ¿Que le haran a Lucy esos misteriosos hombres? ¿Saldrá de esta Lucy? ¿Como le irá en su primer dia de clases y trabajo? ¡Eso y Mucho más...! En los proximos capitulos ._...<p>

Cuídense y gracias por leer ^^

**PD: Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización 03-08-12<strong>

**Arreglando faltas ortográficas. **


	5. El peor primer día

**Hola... se supone que hoy no iba a actualizar, pero bueno quería cumplir con actualizar en la semana y aquí estoy.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

_**PD: Tuve que eliminar ANTES este capitulo (Ya lo habia subido antes) Debido a que me habia equivocado, lo siento si cause inconvenientes :(! Pero la verdad no se que le pasaba a fanfiction ._. tenia ciertos problemillas con fanfiction e_é**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondiendo Reviews:<em>  
><strong>

**MaryHeartfilia: **Hola :) Enserio te gusto el capitulo anterior ^^? me alegro mucho, espero (si es que lees este capitulo) te guste también, muchas gracias por tu review^^!

**F3fitha:** Hola ~ bueno... lo de Natsu... se vera más adelante ^^ por ahora quiero mantener el suspenso (?) jaja, gracias por tu review, enserio, me da mucho gusto que te des el tiempo de dar tu opinión :3

**Tamy Dragneel14:** Hola tamy ~! See, Natsu es irresistible con cualquier personalidad que uno le ponga a Natsu xD Ojala dejes de robar mi refri por que ya no me tienes nada de comida y muero de hambre ;_; gracias por tu review tamy y hablamos al rato (?) :3

**girl hatake-95: **Hola! Bueno a Lucy siempre le pongo el camino dificil... no se por que, pero me gusta torturar personajes femeninos, soy mala ._. Bueno si le pasa algo a Lucy se vera en este capitulo ^-^ Gracias por tu review ^^

**mikan bell: **Hola ^^! Que bueno que te haya gustado, como ves, a mi tambien me gusta esta pareja y lo de las extensiones de cabello se me ocurrio de un momento a otro x3, gracias por tu review :3

**LucyNatsuLove:** Hola :3 Bueno, si, aveces es mejor crearse una cuenta y agregar a alertas la historia para que te llegue un mail con un aviso de la actualizacion de un fic, quiza seria mejor si te crearas una cuenta ^^ gracias por tu review

**Mariposas: **Hola :D aqui actualice el fic, no creo dejarlo botado ^^ si, se parece un poco a ouran :3 me base un poquito en la historia, pero me alegro de que te guste, gracias por tu review :3

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Hola ;3, estas castigada? que mal :c espero que te levanten el castigo pronto, bueno, gracias por tu review y mucha pero mucha suerte *-*

**kya-chan: **Claro ~ creo que debes crearte una cuenta aquí y saber cuando actualizo y agregar mi fic a alertas ^^ asi podras saber cuando actualizo, en fin, me alegro de que hayas amado el capitulo :3 & gracias por tu review!

**Lucy Dragneel: **Te deje con la intriga? jeje, ese es mi deber, dejar con la intriga *-* amm... si lo del número de Lucy lo explique en este capitulo ... en fin, gracias por tu review ~~

**miki. erza . lovenalu: **A la mayoria le recuerda a Ouran ^^U supongo que me base un poco en ouran... aunque cambio algunos hechos :3 adoras mi fic? que bueno *-* gracias por tu review *w*

**Erza JaeggerJacques: **Te encantó? Que bueno, me alegro mucho mucho *w*! aquí he actualizado, espero que puedas leer este capitulo n.n, cuidate, muchas gracias por tu opinión ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>5. E<strong>l **p**eor **p**rimer **d**ía.

Se había despedido de las chicas, después de haberse cambiado de ropa allá y haberse llevado sus cosas, había decidido que ya era hora de irse al instituto, Estaba cansada. Horas y horas caminando y además de haberse levantado temprano, la tenían exhausta. Pero estaba agradecida muy agradecida, ¡Al fin había conseguido un trabajo! ¡El dinero ya no era problema… por ahora! Su primer día de trabajo empezaba el lunes, justamente el primer día de clases en el otro instituto. También, se había enterado de cómo las chicas habían conseguido su número de celular. Simple. Fue todo obra de la fuerte Erza Scarlet. Según se había enterado… después del karaoke de esa noche, las chicas se desviaron del camino y comenzaron a preguntar a las pocas personas que se encontraban a esas horas, si conocían a una tal "Lucy". Muchos decían que no. Y Erza, a los que les decía que "no" los golpeaba con un… cabezazo… Si, Erza Scarlet daba miedo. Hasta que cuando iba a golpear a una chica de cabellos rosados, la chica dijo que si, si conocía a Lucy. ¿Quién más era? ¡Sherry Blendi! Y ella les había dado el número telefónico a las chicas, Sherry quería ahorrarse el dolor de un cabezazo…

La rubia continuó caminando.

Cuanto se había demorado ¿uno o dos minutos? Sonrió satisfecha cuando ya estaba fuera del Instituto de damas, para su suerte, la entrada principal estaba abierta. Caminó rápidamente por las calles, se sentía… ¿observada? Si, Era eso. Sentía que alguien la observaba. En menos de diez minutos había llegado al fin al Instituto. La puerta estaba abierta, al ser fin de semana los alumnos solían llegar tarde, así que el instituto dejaba las puertas abiertas hasta más tarde. Se adentró al edificio de habitaciones y subió escaleras por escaleras, hasta llegar… a su habitación.

La puerta estaba cerrada… como siempre.

—Agh, a este tipo le gusta dejarme afuera —se murmuró molesta a sí misma, buscando sus llaves.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Natsu sentado dándole la espalda. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Natsu.

—Que te importa —respondió molesta.

—No me importa —dijo en tono neutral —. Happy te estaba buscando.

— ¿Happy? —preguntó—. ¿Qué quería?

—Te necesitaba pasar esto—se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Lucy —Ten —le extendió un papel.

—Oh… —susurró recibiendo el papel—. Ah… emm… gracias —le agradeció nerviosamente. Ahora ella se sentía mal por haber si grosera con él. Las cosas del destino…

—…— Natsu simplemente no dijo nada, se dirigió hacia su cama y se recostó.

Lucy tomó su piyama y su cepillo de dientes y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Terminó rápido de ponerse el piyama y cepillar sus dientes, tenía sueño. Quiera dormir.

Abrió la puerta y gracias a dios estaba abierta, el aun no cerraba con llave. ¿Será que sabe que ella es mujer? No, no lo creía, quizá Natsu es solo molesto.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Natsu estaba leyendo una revista o… una ¿historieta? Se veía atento, estaba distraído y no notó que ella había entrado.

Silenciosamente se sentó en su cama hasta que vio como lentamente caía su celular, haciendo un ruido enorme al estar todo en silencio.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Natsu al asustarse—. Demonios, Lucky, ten cuidado—regañó.

—Agh, No es mi culpa que seas tan asustadizo —respondió a la defensiva.

—Agh, cállate. Y está prohibido tener celulares acá.

— ¿Me vas a acusar como un niño pequeño?

—No, No lo hare —suspiró —. Ya no sigas hablando, tu voz me desagrada.

— ¡AHHH! —gritó Lucy desesperándose.

—Shh.

—Pero tú…

—Shh.

—Porque…

—Shh.

— ¡Deja de hacerme callar!

—Bueno… espera… no… Shh.

—No hay caso —Lucy susurró rendida. Decidió acostarse y dormirse de una buena vez… era molesto. Natsu era molesto ¡Muy molesto!

Cerró sus ojos y se olvidó de todo… se había quedado dormida…

. … .

Los rayos de sol iluminaban, tanto así… que le molestaban. Abrió sus ojos completamente y lo primero que vio fue la habitación vacía. ¿Dónde estaba el idiota pelirrosado? ¿Y la alarma de su celular? ¿No sonó? ¿Qué horas eran?

— ¡Las doce… de la tarde! ¿Enserio? —se sorprendió —. Creo que me vestiré aquí… —se susurró a sí misma y cerró la puerta con llave, por si acaso.

Cuando estaba lista. Decidió revisar aquel papel que le había dejado Happy.

—_Claro… son los horarios… Entonces… estoy en la clase 2-D… ¿En qué clase estará Natsu? ¡Espero que no esté en mi misma clase! —pensó._

Sacó su cepillo de dientes y se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba lavarse los dientes y lavarse la cara.

Llegó al baño y agradeció que estaba vació. Abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse su rostro. Cuando estaba lista, había decidido irse, para volver a su habitación o quizá rondar por el instituto, hasta ahora, no había dado un paseo por el exterior de esté.

Caminaba por el edificio y bajaba escaleras tras escaleras, hasta que había llegado al patio. Había alumnos afuera, pero la minoría. De seguro habían salido ya que los fines de semana tenían libre y podían hacer lo que querían.

El lugar era amplio, había un lugar que estaba lleno de árboles y un césped verde. Ideal para descansar. También había una cancha de futbol. El lugar era lindo…

Y en la cancha de futbol… se encontraban jugando algunos alumnos.

— ¿Oh? —susurró por lo bajo cuando desvió su mirada hacia la cancha de futbol—. ¿Natsu? ¿Está jugando futbol? —pensó mientras se sentaba en el césped, que estaba al frente de la cancha.

Estaban jugando Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Bixlow, Fried y otros chicos que ella no conocía.

Veía como Gray empujaba a Natsu y viceversa y se rió un poco. Era divertido, los dos estaban peleando.

— ¿Estas concentrado, eh? —escuchó una voz bien conocida para ella—. Hola, Lucky —saludó él chico, mientras que Lucy miraba quien era el que se sentaba a su lado.

— ¡Loke! —exclamó sorprendida por su llegada —. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sonriente.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar—sonrió—. Siempre Gray y Natsu pelean—comentó divertido mientras veía tal escena.

— ¿Esto es diario? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, es diario, todos los días… —respondió con un suspiro.

—Ya veo… —dijo la rubia mientras estaba atenta y sonreía inconsciente.

Al estar tan concentrada viendo a los jugadores de futbol, no se había percatado que Loke la estaba observando desde hace un rato.

—_Es lindo… —pensó Loke mientras miraba los rasgos delicados del rostro del "chico"—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando Loke?! —pensó mientras fruncía el ceño —. Loke, eso fue muy gay. —se dijo a sí mismo—. Tú no eres gay, maldición ¡Eres un hombre hecho y derecho! Pero es que… Lucky tiene algo, es lindo…_

—Loke —nombró la rubia sin obtener la atención del otro chico—. Loke… —habló nuevamente. ¡LOKE! —gritó haciendo que el chico se asustará.

—Ah ehh… ¿Qué decías? ¡Estaba distraído, lo siento! —se disculpó con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Pues… te quedaste mirándome fijamente e hiciste algunas muecas, parecía que hablaras contigo mismo, pensé que te podía suceder algo. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó la rubia mientras tocaba su rostro.

—N-No. Estaba pensando solamente, lo siento si te incomodé —respondió tranquilizándose —. ¡No soy gay, maldición! —pensó nuevamente.

—Loke, ¿Cómo se llama el director? —preguntó al azar. Esa pregunta se le había ocurrido recién.

—Makarov Dreyar.

—Ya veo… ¿Y en el Instituto de chicas tienen el mismo director? Digo, El instituto tiene el mismo nombre que el otro, solo que se divide por género.

—No, Allá la directora es una mujer. Se llama Mavis Vermilion —contestó —. Antes este Instituto se usaba para los dos. Antes había solo un instituto y no era dividido por géneros —explicó —. Pero después, notaron los problemas que había, ya sabes… las hormonas… hombres con mujeres… Muchas veces los hombres iban a las habitaciones de las chicas a… bueno tú sabes. Eso causo problemas. Así que decidieron dividir el instituto en dos, Makarov se quedó con los chicos y Mavis se quedó con las chicas —terminó de explicar.

—Ya veo… —susurró mientras continuaba mirando a los jugadores, más bien a Natsu… Y Loke continuó examinando a Lucy sin que ella se diera cuenta.

.….

El cielo estaba pintado por un azul oscuro e iluminado por las estrellas. Era de noche. La noche habría llegado y ella regresaba del baño donde se había cambiado a su piyama. Estaba nerviosa, mañana era su primer día de clases ¡Al fin! Pero se sentía extremadamente incomoda y nerviosa.

Llegó a la habitación y la puerta no estaba cerrada. Natsu se encontraba durmiendo.

Entró y se quedó un rato apoyada en la puerta.

—Qué lindo es… —susurró mientras sonreía tiernamente al ver la expresión calmada de esté —. Que lindo es cuando tiene la boca cerrada —murmuró molesta.

Se dirigió hacia su cama y se acostó bajo sus sabanas cerró sus ojos y no supo más nada del mundo.

….

"Bzz… Bzz… Se escuchaba el sonido de la alarma.

—Hmmm… —murmuró aun un poco dormida—. ¿Ya es hora de levantarme? —susurró mientras abría lentamente los ojos y apagaba la alarma. Cuando se levantó algo cayó al piso—. ¿Huh? — musitó mientras miraba la bolsa que había caído al piso—. ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó a si misma mientras se agachaba a recoger la bolsa en el piso —. Esto es… ¡Claro mi uniforme escolar! — exclamó mientras miraba su uniforme—. ¿Oh? Hay una nota—pensó mientras veía aquel papel.

_**"Querido Lucky, Este es tu uniforme escolar**_

_**Olvide pasártelo. ¡Que tengas un buen Primer día de clases!**_

_**Happy."**_

—Así que fue Happy… —comentó en voz baja—. Iré a ducharme… —se dijo a si misma mientras iniciaba su rutina.

….

—Al fin —se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba al espejo. El uniforme le quedaba un poco grande ¿Pero qué importa? ¡Eso era mejor! Así se desfiguraba su cuerpo femenino—. ¿Y ahora que hare? —se preguntó—. Es muy temprano. Las clases comienzan a las ocho de la mañana y son recién las seis… —pensó mientras salía del baño.

Caminaba por el patio –Que estaba vacío– sin ningún rumbo alguno. No sabía qué hacer, lo peor es que esto sería todos los días, todos los días aburrirse a esta misma hora sin hallar que hacer.

….

Los minutos pasaron, dolorosamente y lentamente, pero habían pasado.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Y ahora ella se encontraba en el edificio de las aulas escolares, sin saber dónde demonios estaba su clase.

—Donde esta… —susurró la rubia mientras buscaba su salón—. No lo encuentro… ¿Dónde estás salón 2-D? Estoy can… —su murmuró se acortó cuando chocó con alguien—. ¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Cuidado, niño —articuló un hombre—. ¿Eres un alumno nuevo? —preguntó mirando la cara desconocida.

—S-Sí. —tartamudeó.

—Mucho gusto… mi nombre es José… —se presentó—. José, el profesor de historia —terminó de presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Lucky —la rubia se presentó—. ¿Me puede ayudar a encontrar la clase 2-D por favor? —preguntó educadamente.

—Claro… —respondió mirando al "chico" una mirada maliciosa. Una mirada que inspiraba maldad. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos… —. Aquí es, La clase 2-D —comentó.

— ¡Gracias! —agradeció la rubia—. Bueno, nos vemos profesor —se despidió entrando al salón.

—Adiós… —susurró maliciosamente.

La rubia se sentó en el primer asiento. Estaba al lado de la ventana así que se podía entretenerse viendo el exterior. Y lo vio… vio a Natsu… Con una cara graciosa, con una cara de sueño.

—Qué lindo… —susurró divertida—. Oh, no, no es lindo, es molesto —se dijo a si misma recordando hechos anteriores—. Un lindo molesto—admitió con un suspiro.

—Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? —se escuchó una voz molesta… para ella—. Dios, hasta aquí me persigues.

—Agh, no me digas que tú clase es también aquí —respondió la rubia al ver a su compañero de habitación.

—Lamentablemente es cierto—dijo el pelirosado sentándose en el puesto de al lado.

—Hay… más asientos disponibles —habló la rubia mirando el salón… el salón estaba vacío. ¿Entonces porque demonios se sentaba al lado de ella?

—Lo sé, pero si estoy cerca de tuyo, puedo molestarte —respondió burlesco—. Amo molestar a los enojones.

—… Idiota.

Las clases habían comenzado, Lucy intentando ignorar al pelirosado –Que era totalmente imposible ya que su temperamento se lo impedía– Pero aun así hacia su esfuerzo. El profesor encargado de la clase Gildarts Clive le hizo a la rubia presentarse enfrente de la clase. Se presentó, con mucho nerviosismo y algo de tartamudez, pero lo logró. Además, Gray también estaba en la misma clase que ella… Él le explicó que a Natsu le encantaba molestar a los demás.

El día paso rápido y gracias a dios… las clases habían terminado.

—Apártate… si gracias… voy apurado. —murmuraba la rubia mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela —. ¡Quítate del medio! —le gritó a un idiota que estaba interfiriendo en su camino—. Maldición… —susurró. Iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo, no podía ser que el primer día llegara tarde ¿verdad?

Corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y llegó a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar su mochila, sacar un vestido femenino y las extensiones de cabello. Cuando tenía todo listo se iba a disponer a correr cuando…

—Auch —susurró cuando chocó con Natsu—. Tú… siempre interfiriendo en mi camino.

—Sí, si lo siento, vete.

—…—no dijo nada, estaba demasiado apurada como para discutir.

Salió corriendo y llegó a su objetivo… la heladería.

Levy la recibió por la puerta trasera, y rápidamente se cambió de ropas… ahora ella era Lucy. Ya no mas Lucky por un par de horas…

Comenzó su trabajo, Atender clientes, Dejar pedidos, Pedir los pedidos, algo simple.

Todo iba bien hasta que… Se cayó enfrente de todos con los helados. Su cara quedó incrustada en los helados. El jefe, entendiendo su situación decidió darle la tarde libre, Lucy era libre.

Se cambió de ropa y se lavó su manchada cara. Se despidió de Levy y se fue del lugar.

Día del asco.

Todo había salido mal.

—Día de mierda—se dijo a sí misma la rubia con el ceño fruncido y algo cansada—. Siento que alguien me observa… —pensó mirando a ambos lados.

—No hagas ruido —escuchó una voz detrás de ella—. Si gritas… te dispararé—le susurró el hombre al oído, mientras sentía una presión en su espalda, era la pistola.

La rubia no dijo nada, su voz no podía salir, tenía miedo… El hombre la guió a un callejón oscuro.

—¡Ahh! —dio un pequeño grito de dolor cuando sintió que el hombre la empujaba al piso y caía dolorosamente hacia al frio cemento.

—Te daremos una lección que jamás olvidaras —habló otro hombre detrás de ella.

— ¿Q-Que quieren de mí? —preguntó tratando de sonar lo más intimidante y segura—. No permitiré que me hagan daño—habló con confianza mientras se levantaba del piso.

— ¡Cállate! —habló uno de los hombres—. Tú te lo buscaste—dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se lo enterraba dolorosamente en el brazo de la rubia.

—…— No pudo decir nada, solo mordió su labio inferior.

—Eres una escoria—comentó el otro hombre mientras comenzaba a golpear a Lucy. Lucy estaba débil. No podía defenderse, el dolor de brazo era mayor que su misma fuerza.

—Ya… vas a matar a esa escoria. —dijo el otro chico mientras detenía a su compañero —. Vámonos antes que venga la policía—alertó.

Pero Lucy escuchaba las voces lejos… muy lejos, sentía como sus parpados se cerraban y no sabía nada más del mundo.

* * *

><p>Bien... terminé... la verdad, disculpen si hay algun error por ahi, ya que no lo revise bien, por que no me siento muy bien que digamos... pero bueno ^^! muchas gracias por su apoyo :3, no se cuando sera <strong>la proxima actualizacion.<strong> Espero que sea lo mas pronto posible, lamentablemente comienzo las clases y no se si tendre tiempo de escribir, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo ^^

**PD: Por si no recuerdan quien es "José" era el maestro del gremio "Phantom Lord" ~**

**_Cuidense y muchas gracias por todo._**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización 03-08-12<strong>

**Mejorando un poco las faltas ortográficas. **


	6. Sanar Heridas

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin subir, perdonen el retraso, no fue mi intención... el colegio me ha tenido ocupada y además, he estado muy deprimida ya que he perdido a gente especial este mes, lamentablemente fallecieron dos personas muy importantes para mi y bueno, no he estado muy bien... pero en fin, lamentablemente la vida continúa. En fin, volviendo al tema, he aquí el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz...!

**_PD: Bueno, Hoy 25-03-12, Tembló muy fuerte en mi país, y bueno... estoy bien xD! pero me lleve un buen susto, creo que la tierra nos esta castigando u.u, espero que todos se encuentren bien! Por otro lado, espero que en méxico tambien esten bien! mucha fuerza para allá, tengan cuidado con las replicas!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>_

**LucyNatsuLove:** Holaa! bueno, si soy mala con lucy, lo siento T-T pero me gusta ponerle dramatismo a las cosas xD! gracias por tu review y bueno, respeto eso de que te de flojera hacerte una cuenta aca x3 cuidate!

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** Hola xD! lo siento, no me odies T-T! pero he aquí el desenlace, si lees el capitulo, espero que te guste! gracias por tu review!

**mikan bell: **Hola! bueno si a mi tambien me da pena poner a lucy en estas situaciones...gracias ^^ que bueno que te guste mi historia y natsu quizá se dara cuenta que es mujer... más adelante! por ahora dejare las dudas xD! gracias por tu review.

**Tamy Dragneel14: **Hola tamy! muchas gracias por tu review, sisi, natsu en el manga se ha vuelto un pervertido *¬*! cuidate mucho :3

**Portgas D. Monica: **Hola! que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic :3! me gusta hacer sufrir a lucy, no se por que xP! Ahi vere si pondre un poco de Loke-Lucy lo más seguro que si xD! gracias por tu review ^^

**emina-116: **Hola! que bueno que hayas leido mi fic ^^, y lo de los hombres se descubrira despues ~~ natsu es un moleston con lucy xD! bueno, quien descubra a lucy se vera un poquitin más adelante buajaja! xD gracias por tu review :D

**kya-chan:** Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, y no no he matado a lucy, no podria matar a lucy-chan TwT! gracias por tu review xD

**LucyDragneel: **Hola! si, natsu es un pesado con Lucy, pero a mi tambien me gustan las relaciones amor-odio xD! gracias por tu review ~

**girl-hatake95: **Hola! no te preocupes si llegas tarde a dejar review, a mi me pasa lo mismo lol xD Bueno, todo se verá más adelante, por ahora, muchas gracias por los animos, haré lo mejor que pueda, tu tambien, animos! cuidate mucho, y gracias por darme tu opinión!

**happy-senseii:** Hola :D! muchas gracias ^^ bueno he aqui el desenlace de lo que le ocurrio a lucy, muchas gracias por tu review :3

**Erza JaeggerJacques: **Holitas :D! si, cuando todo se sepa, o cuando alguno de los personajes aparte de las chicas, sepan que lucy es chica, será algo... no lo sé xD! suerte en la escuela, muchas gracias por tu revieww! :D

**MaryHeartfilia: **Hola mary! yo tambien he estado ocupada no te preocupes, ademas te debo una disculpa ya que no he tenido tiempo de leer tu fic, ahorita me pongo en marcha para leerlo! muchas gracias por tu review!

**CeTam-chan: **Si, pobre lucy, soy mala con ella xD! me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por leer y por tu review, cuidate que estes bien :)

* * *

><p><strong>6. S<strong>anar **H**eridas.

Abrió sus ojos mientras sentía que sus mejillas estaban sobre el frío pavimento.

— ¿Q-Que me sucedió? —se preguntó a si misma mientras sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras llegaban los recuerdos, los dolorosos recuerdos. —…— no dijo nada, mientras sentía que las lágrimas salían, tenía miedo… además de un dolor enorme en su cuerpo. Comenzó a tocar sus bolsillos… tenía todo. No le habían robado nada… ¿Entonces… que querían? Con dificultad comenzó a levantarse. Cuando ya estaba levantada del piso, comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto.

Agradecía realmente que ya hubiera anochecido, habría muerto de la vergüenza si alguien más la viera en ese estado, al menos la oscuridad ayudaría a camuflar un poco su estado actual.

Al fin había llegado a la puerta del famoso instituto, aun su mente no se despejaba. Más que algún estudiante se encontraba a esa hora chismoseaba acerca del aspecto de la chica. Pero a ella poco le importo. Debía y quería llegar rápido a su habitación aunque se encontrará con Natsu, quería descansar en la comodidad de su cama.

Llegó a su habitación y entró en esta. Miró a Natsu el cual le daba la espalda ya que estaba en su escritorio –al parecer– muy concentrado.

Lucy caminó hacia su cama y se hincó para dejar su mochila bajo de esta.

_"—Si alguna vez te envuelves en una pelea de Natsu y Gray… y quedas viva, cada habitación tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios—Cana le dio el dato._

— _¿Eh? —exclamó la rubia sorprendida—. ¿Ellos siempre pelean? —preguntó temerosa._

—_Uff, Cosa de todos los días, querida—respondió hastiada—. Suerte con eso._

—_Gracias, Cana."_

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras recordaba esa vez que Cana le dijo aquel dato. Tenía un horrible dolor de brazo y su cuerpo dolía, quizá desinfectar más que una herida le serviría para aliviar un poco su molestia.

Pero… la pregunta del millón… ¿Dónde estaba aquel botiquín? Lucy buscó debajo de su cama… nada. No había nada.

—Natsu… —dio un susurro.

— ¿Hmm? —fue lo único que dijo el chico, mientras escribía en una hoja.

— ¿Sabes… donde está el… botiquín de primeros auxilios? —preguntó.

—Humm… —el chico detuvo su escritura—. ¡Ah, sí! Debajo de mi cama—contestó mientras retomaba su tarea.

—Gracias—respondió Lucy mientras buscaba debajo de la cama.

— ¿Huh? —Natsu dejó de escribir cuando se dio cuenta de la situación—. ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó mirando la espalda de la chica.

—Me corté el dedo, eso es todo—mintió dándole la espalda.

—Ya veo… —respondió no muy convencido—. Sabes… por alguna misteriosa razón, no te creo.

—Me importa poco lo que pienses tú… además que te impor… —sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el chico la tomo del hombro para darla vuelta.

— ¿Pero qué mierda te paso? —preguntó sorprendido mirando el aspecto del "chico".

—No es nada… solo unos rasguños, no seas exagerado.

— ¿Rasguños? ¡Mírate!

—Tranquilízate—se rió—. Con estos primeros auxilios, quedaré muy bien.

—No, vamos a la enfermería, ahora.

— ¡QUE! —gritó—. ¡No! —se alteró, si iban a ala enfermería… ¡Descubrirían que ella era una chica!—. Por favor… —susurró—. No quiero ir, enserio.

—Está bien… —suspiró—. Acuéstate en la cama.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Q-que? —preguntó confundida.

—Ya sabes… necesito sanar tus heridas. —respondió en un tono neutral mientras abría el botiquín. Lo que no se había fijado… era que Lucy estaba totalmente sonrojada.

—S-Sí. —tartamudeó mientras giraba su rostro para no mostrarse sonrojada. ¿Qué pensaría él si la viera así? Fácil, pensaría que "él" era gay. Se levantó del piso y se acostó en su cama.

—Bien, supongo que… te echaré un poco de alcohol en las heridas—comentó mirando el frasco de alcohol desinfectante.

—Me va a doler… —se quejó la chica.

—Pff, compórtate como un hombre—respondió Natsu.

—Sí, sí—la rubia quería reír, que irónico sería comportarse como hombre ¿no? — ¡Auch! —susurró y frunció el ceño cuando sintió que el Dragneel le ponía un poco de alcohol desinfectante a una de sus heridas.

—No te quejes—Natsu dijo fastidiado—. Y no grites tanto, que si viene alguien y nos ve así, pensaran que somos gays.

—Oh, sí, si… tienes razón. —susurró desviando la mirada.

—Bien, ahora, quítate la parte de arriba de tu ropa —el chico dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas del botiquín.

—Claro. —respondió la rubia—. ¿Huh? Espera… —pensó analizando las palabras del otro chico—. ¿Qué me saque la parte de arriba de mi ropa? —preguntó confundida.

—Pues… si, ¿Quieres que te sane las heridas con tu ropa puesta? —preguntó en un tono irónico—. Necesitas pensar, al parecer.

— ¡N-No me sacaré ninguna prenda! —se negó—. ¿Q-Que… a-a-acaso eres g-g-gay? —preguntó tartamudeando. Si bien, la pregunta era estúpida, pero era lo único que se había – Y pensado – decir.

— ¿Eh? Tú y tus preguntas estúpidas —respondió fastidiado—. Claro que **no **soy gay —el chico hizo un énfasis en la palabra "no"—. Aveces pienso que** tú** eres gay—nuevamente hizo un énfasis.

—No soy gay —se defendió la chica. _— Actúo así porque una soy chica. —pensó_—. Me niego a sacarme cualquier tipo de prenda, Dragneel.

—Está bien… —respondió hastiado—. Pero después, no alegues que te duele el brazo y esas cosas.

—Sí, sí. —le dijo la chica—. ¿Natsu, puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó.

—Depende… ¿Qué cosa?

—Puedes ir a buscarme agua… por favor.

—Hmm… Está bien… —respondió suspirando y yéndose de la habitación.

—Bien pensado Lucy—se dijo a sí misma—. Ahora, podre sanarme la herida del brazo… —susurró asustada—. Tengo poco tiempo, así que ¡Manos a la obra!

Comenzó a desvestirse, quedando completamente desnuda del torso, debía apurarse, no había puesto llave por lo tanto, debía ser rápida.

Cuando vio su herida en el brazo al principio se asustó, era un poco profunda, pero ya no podía dudar. Tampoco podía dejar la herida como estaba, se podría infectar y pasar a mayores.

Así que tomó una remera que tenía guardada, la puso en su boca y buscó el alcohol y algunas vendas. La remera en su boca era para que mordiera, para no gritar.

Todo fue muy rápido. Al sentir el alcohol en su herida, sintió unas ganas inmensas de gritar de quitar aquel líquido de su piel, pero no podía. Después, se dispuso a vendar aquel brazo. Y finalmente decidió ponerse ropa limpia, no podía simplemente buscar otra faja para la parte de sus pechos, había decidido después ducharse, para no ensuciarla con algunos restos de sangre. Se puso muchas prendas, para intentar desfigurar aquella llamativa parte.

—Mejor me meteré en la cama—se dijo a si misma mientras se metía entre sus sabanas.

Cerró sus ojos, todo era silencio hasta que…

—Aquí está tú agua.

— ¡Kyaaaa! —gritó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó confundido.

— ¡Me asustaste! —se defendió.

—… —el chico no dijo nada, solo le pasó la botella de agua.

—Gracias—Agradeció mientras tomaba un poco del líquido—. ¡Oh, cierto! —recordó—. ¿Natsu? ¿Estabas haciendo la tarea de matemáticas? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero no sé una mierda.

— ¿T-Te a-ayudo? —preguntó nerviosa.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Me ayudaras? —preguntó el chico.

—Si quieres… claro.

—Hmm… —murmuró Natsu pensando—. ¡Está bien! Ayúdame a terminar la tarea.

—Okay, ven para acá con tu cuaderno.

….

Sus pasos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, todo estaba silencio.

Pero el tenia que dirigirse a ese lugar, necesitaba verlo, no sabía el por qué.

—Vamos Loke… ¿Qué le dirás? —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Por qué necesito verlo? ¿S-Soy g-g-gay? —tartamudeó en su última pregunta—. No loke, solamente quieres que él sea tu amigo. Si, si eso es. —susurró respondiéndose a sí mismo.

Caminó hasta llegar a la habitación del chico, estaba nervioso, ¿Qué le diría?

— ¿Qué le digo? —se preguntó al frente de la puerta—. ¡Hey Lucky! Vengo a verte por que tenía unas ganas eternas de hablar contigo, de escuchar tu voz… —el chico susurró y negó con la cabeza. —. ¡Eso sonaría muy gay! —se dijo a sí mismo.

Acerco su mano a la perilla de la puerta y cuando la iba a girar, se detuvo al escuchar…

— _¡Así no, tonto! —escuchó la voz… si, esa voz que quería escuchar—. Mira, debes resolver este ejercicio así…_

— _¡Que no puedo! ¡Es muy difícil! —escuchó la voz del Dragneel._

— _¡Claro que si puedes! —se escuchó la voz reclamante del "chico"._

—Natsu… y Lucky… —susurró—. ¿Por qué… siento celos? —se preguntó confundido.

* * *

><p>Okay... Aquí el final del capitulo, se me hizo eterno terminarlo, pero aquí esta. Denuevo, disculpen el retraso D:!<p>

Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer!

**Actualización 06-08-12**

**Arreglando faltas ortográficas.**


	7. Desastre

**Hola! Aquí otra actualización, Muchas gracias por todo, por todo ~ Lo siento la demora, pero las clases me han tenido mal y no me he sentido bien Dx En fin, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondiendo reviews:<em>**

**Tamy Dragneel14: **Hola tamy! No te preocupes, bueno, una muerte no se supera tan facil... pero espero hacer el intento! xD Pero gracias por tus palabritas :3! Bueno... digamos que a Loke le gusta 'Lucky' pero aun no esta tan enamorado... o quizá si (?) xD Bueno, lo de natsu y lucy y el trabajo... se verá en este cap xD! Y creeme, gracias por tu consejito, lo seguiré en cuenta y veré como se va armando la historia, de verdad gracias por tu sugerencia *o*! Y lo del temblor pasado... bueno estoy viva! xD aunque me asuste, ya que estaba sola en la casa x_x gracias por tu testamento de review xD! chaito, cuidate y te quiero :3

**anita-sakura: **Hi :3! Si, El tiempo se encargará de curar las heridas, no es fácil, pero de a poco se puede, supongo ^^ Si, lo del temblor, fue solo un susto, no te preocupes, Gracias por el alago hacia mi fic x3! Y creo que mas adelante habrá un triangulo amoroso entre Natsu-Lucy-Loke... ahi vere xD! cuidate y gracias por tu review :3

**mapara: **Hola! Bueno, no te preocupes por lo del review, es más, me alegro saber que lo leias xD! Claro, siempre las chicas, deben darse cuenta! las chicas somos muy intuitivas, bueno, sobre tu duda... si saben o no si es chica... se sabrá mas adelante, quiero dejar el suspenso xD! Bueno, Natsu... es muy... inteligente... aunque no se le muestre asi en el anime xD! pero es inteligente, y si, sospecha, pero ahora... sospecha que es gay o mujer? eso queda en duda xD! Pobre loke, se ha acomplejado mucho... xD Y sobre tu otro review que me dejaste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad ^^, adiós y gracias :D

**ValeDragneel: **Hola :3! Muchas gracias por integrarte a una de mis lectoras ^^, yo tambien antes me complicaba por los reviews, no hay problema ^^ Bueno, me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia, y muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, de verdad, además, gracias por tu review x3, cuidate y que estes bien ^^.

**Neko.16.-Blast: **Hola! Gracias por tu review x3! Si, Natsu y Lucy se podria decir que se estan llevando mejor... aunque siempre habrá problemillas entre ellos... te lo aseguro! xD! Cuidate mucho, me alegro de que guste mi fic :3

**Kya-chan: **Hola Kya ^^ Muchas gracias por tus palabras... de verdad me hacen sentir mejor... y que bueno que te guste la relación Natsu-Lucy xD! Gracias por tu review y por seguir mi historia, cuidate mucho ^^

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Hola xD! Si, creo que en el cap anterior explica por que lucy esta herida... creeme que ni yo me acuerdo xD Bueno la palabra gay se ha dicho mucho en este fic, debido a que bueno... he conocido a muchos hombres que pasan molestando a los otros con que son gays xD creo que me he inspirado, además Lucy vestida de hombre, tiende a tener actitudes "Femeninas" como los otros del fic la pueden ver como si fuera "gay" lo mismo con loke, solamente que loke piensa que le gusta lucy, y lucy como es "hombre" bueno, ya esta más que claro que piensa que es gay xD! cuidate y muchas gracias por tu review.

**mikan bell: **Hola ^^! Nuu! yo soy de chile tambien, no soy de méxico, solamente le mandaba apoyos ya que allá tambien sufrieron de un sismo D:! Bueno, si la vida continúa, Bueno... siempre se tratan de gays xD! creo que esa palabra será muy usada en mi fic... jajaja xD que bueno que te guste mi fic, y sobre o de lisanna... eso se verá adelante :D! muchas gracias por tu review ~

**LucyDragneel: **Hola, no te preocupes, la vida sigue ^^ si yo estoy bien, por lo del sismo pasado, espero que no hayan más sismos x-x bueno, me gusta que te guste mi fic (?) xD cuidate mucho y gracias por tu linda opinión :3

**girl-hatake95: **Hola xD! Sii, Todo se resolverá más adelante, todas las dudas, y todos los misterios, iran desarrollandose de a poco, y si! pobre loke, esta tan confundido xD! adiós, que estes bien, y gracias por pasar a leer mi fic ^^

**LucyNatsuLove: **Que mal lo de méxico, debes ser cuidadosa, nunca se sabe con los temblores ^^, muchas gracias por tu review y por decir que me quedo fabuloso el cap *o*

**sakura dragneel: **Hola sakura! mi historia esta rara? bueno yo soy rara y debo crear historias raras xD! Que bueno que te haya gustado! y si... loke tiene un instinto, eso esta claro x3, gracias, cuidate ^^

**Portgas D. Monica: **Si! Natsu y Lucy se llevan mal y tienen discusiones ... digamos que me gustan las relaciones amor-odio xD! Si, loke y sus dudas jaja, cuidate y gracias ^^.

**MaryHeartfilia: **Hola Mary ^^, espero que te hayas mejorado de tu gripe u.u, debes cuidarte mucho, y loke y sus pensamientos sobre si es gay o no... pobre xD! bueno, espero que te llegue inspiracion para tu fic :3, adiósin y gracias :D

**happy-senseii: **Hola! lo siento por los capitulos cortos, no es mi intención, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre x-x ~ gracias por tu review, cuidate :3

* * *

><p><em>Bien... después de responder sus reviews xD! a leer :3<em>

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>7. D<strong>esastre

Una semana. Una semana había pasado desde que no había asistido a clases ni a su trabajo. ¿Por qué? Simple. El profesor Gildarts le dijo que no asistiera, debido a sus heridas y golpes, Y no había asistido al trabajo ya que le había dicho exclusivamente a Levy sobre su situación, para que ella avisase en el trabajo, Levy, le había prometido guardar la información, para que nadie más se enterase, no le gustaba mucho que las otras personas supieran lo que le había sucedido y más, si era un tema que implicaba violencia. Pero más que mal, las otras chicas también se habían enterado y no por la boca de Levy, si no que alguien más le había dicho.

**Flashback.**

— ¿Hmm… con quien hablo? —preguntó Lucy adormilada. No era hora para dormir, más bien eran las doce del día, pero se había dormido tarde debido a que le estaba ayudando a hacer las tareas a Natsu.

—_Pues… ¡Cana al habla! —escuchó la voz animada de Cana—. ¿Por qué duermes a estas horas floja? Además… ¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto? —preguntó._

—Hmm… Estoy enferma… —mintió—. Nada grave.

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué yo ahora mismo te estoy viendo con golpes? —preguntó Cana._

— ¡Que! ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Lucy respondió y preguntó asustada, mirando a ambos lados, pensando de que Cana estaba escondida en algún lado, observándola—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás en mi habitación?

—_Tengo mis contactos—respondió simplemente—. Nah, Natsu me contó. Y no, no estoy en ninguna parte de tu habitación._

—Ese maldito bocón… —susurró por lo bajo—. Sí, sí, estoy golpeada.

—_Natsu no me dio los detalles. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó preocupada._

—Larga historia. Bueno, no tan larga, ni yo se las razones. Me golpearon, pero no me robaron nada. Tampoco recuerdo mucho que digamos.

—_Ya veo… ¿Y de ánimos? ¿Cómo has estado?_

—Aveces me desanimo un poco… pensar que tengo enemigos y que alguien quiere verme sufrir, me asusta. Pero de todos modos estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo han estado las chicas?

—_Pues… nosotras siempre estamos bien, en general. ¡Hey! Se me había olvidado decirte algo —respondió Cana con entusiasmo._

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué es? —Lucy preguntó curiosa.

—_El sábado, haré una fiesta en mi casa. Estas invitada._

— ¿Fiesta? No creo que sea una buena idea...

—_¡Eh! ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo doy las mejores fiestas! —exclamó—. Además es sábado, de seguro no tienes nada que hacer._

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer, yo trabajo —contestó.

—_Sí, pero hasta el mediodía, no creo que estés tan cansada para la noche._

— ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo hasta el medio día? —preguntó—. Eres una sicópata.

—_Que va… en fin, asistirás sí o sí._

—Ya, ya, asistiré. No me gusta que me insistan tanto… ¿A qué hora?

—_A las nueve de la noche. Te pasaré a buscar a las afueras del instituto. Invitaré a Natsu también, eh—respondió Cana con una risita de por medio._

—Si invitas o no invitas a ese descerebrado me da igual—la rubia contestó molesta.

—_Si… seguro, vamos, para que andamos con cosas, entre tú y yo sabemos que sientes algo, o al menos te parece atractivo._

—No —contestó irritada—. Es molesto, a mí no me gustan los idiotas.

—_Eso dirás ahora, linda —la castaña respondió burlesca—. Ya. Nos vemos, tengo clases —se despidió._

—Nos ve… —sus palabras fueron cortadas al darse cuenta que Cana había cortado la llamada—. ¡Ah! ¡Que molesta eres aveces! —gritó enojada, mirando el celular.

**Fin del flashback.**

Abrió sus ojos recordando aquella conversación que había tenido con su amiga, ¿Una fiesta? Algo le decía que si asistía a aquella fiesta algo le iba a salir mal, un simple presentimiento callejero. Ahora mismo se encontraba en clases, después de aquella semana sus heridas se habían recuperado, no del todo, pero ya cicatrizaban, de apoco pero iban cicatrizando. De cierta parte estaba aburrida. Clase de historia… odiaba la clase de historia, prácticamente ya se estaba quedando dormida.

Su mirada se desvió del pizarrón a Natsu. Natsu se sentaba en el asiento de al lado, gracias a dios nunca la molestaba en clases, al parecer el chico no tenía buenas calificaciones así que intentaba concentrarse en clases. Por un momento recordó las palabras de Cana… Y comenzó a analizar sus propios actos, este último tiempo se comenzaba a sentir muy incómoda cerca de él, muy a menudo desviaba su mirada hacia él, cuando el yacía dormido. O también un par de veces se levantaba de su cama para verlo dormir. ¿Aquello era normal? Ni ella lo sabía, comprenderse a sí misma era algo que no podía hacer.

Sus pensamientos y preguntas internas fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó aquel anhelado timbre. Dando finalizada las clases del día. Debía ir al trabajo, miró el reloj de la pared. No iba atrasada, así que podía tomarse las cosas con más calma. Se levantó de su asiento y ordenó su mochila. Cuando se iba a ir del salón de clases, algo la hizo detenerse, una conversación ajena.

—Hey, Natsu, vamos a ir a la heladería hoy —le avisó Loke a Natsu —. ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó—. Vamos a ir, Gray, Freed, Elfman y bueno otros más.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir más fuerte al escuchar aquel comentario. Según sabía, la heladería que ella trabajaba era la única de la zona. Hacerse una idea de que otras personas la iban a ver trabajando y para colmo, verla de chica… le aterrorizaba. Le aterrorizaba saber que uno de sus compañeros de clase podía descubrirla, alguna que otra vez había imaginado aquella situación, pero siempre pensaba que ella no podría tener tan mala suerte, pero al parecer… la suerte nunca iba a estar de su lado.

—_Di que no… di que no… —pensó la chica con un nerviosismo enorme —. Por favor Natsu, no vayas._

—Está bien, yo voy, quiero fastidiar a Gray —afirmó el chico.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta se echó a correr… sin antes que aquella voz le hiciera detenerse.

— ¡Hey Lucky! Vamos a ir a la heladería… ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó Loke amablemente.

—No gracias —Lucy intentó no poner una faceta nerviosa.

—Entiendo —susurró el chico en tono decepcionado.

—Lo siento, tengo prisa —dijo la chica para salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

No supo cómo se había alistado tan rápido, ni como había arreglado la ropa en la mochila con aquella rapidez, supuso que al estar en presión su mente y su cuerpo era más rápido.

Salió rápido de aquel instituto y solo oía algunas voces de gente a la cual ella misma iba chocando ya que no estaba muy preocupada de chocar con personas.

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Mamá, ese niño me botó mi helado!

— ¡Ten más cuidado, lunático!

Comentarios como ese se dirigían hacia la rubia, quien no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse aunque empujara a la gente sin querer.

— ¡Agh, lo siento! —fue lo único que dijo la rubia mientras corría sin parar.

— ¿Por qué… por qué me apuro tanto? ¡Si Natsu y los demás llegaran igual! Ni yo me entiendo maldición… —pensó mientras divisaba la heladería, pronto, lo más rápido que pudo entro al local, por la puerta de atrás.

— ¡Lu-chan! —dijo Levy viéndola llegar.

—Ah… Levy…chan… —la rubia intentó regular su respiración—. Lo siento… es… que… estaba apurada… y… corrí… mucho… —habló apenas.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué tan apurada? ¡Llegas más temprano que lo habitual! ¿Qué sucede? —interrogó la peliceleste.

— ¡Natsu viene para acá! —respondió asustada. Levy solo abrió los ojos con asombro.

— ¿P-Pero… cual es el problema? —preguntó confundida.

—No… se…—susurró preocupada —. No me entiendo… estoy nerviosa, pero… ¿Por qué?

—Quizá… te gusta… —respondió burlescamente—. ¡A Lu-chan le gusta Natsu! ~

— ¡N-N-No! —negó con rapidez—. Es un idiota.

—Vale, vale—respondió Levy con una risita—. Mejor ve a cambiarte antes de que lleguen los demás. Aprovecha de arreglarte mucho para que no se den cuenta de tu identidad, que es lo que más importa ahora —aconsejó.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió la rubia en dirección al baño.

Entró al baño y comenzó su rutina, cambiarse de ropa y las extensiones de cabello, etc, etc.

E incluso, se había maquillado un poco, pero solo poco, algo sutil.

— ¡Wow, Lu-chan te ves genial! —comentó Levy viendo el aspecto de Lucy.

—G-Gracias… Levy-chan —respondió Lucy avergonzada.

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina, donde había más personas que trabajaban en aquella heladería. Estaba inquieta, ni siquiera hacia bien su trabajo, y eso la molestaba, su inquietud la volvía torpe con todo lo que hacía.

— ¡Ah, Lucy-san! ¿Puedes ir a atender la mesa tres? ¡Es que llegaron clientes! —uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le pidió.

— ¡Claro! —respondió rápidamente, olvidando momentáneamente su nerviosismo.

Caminó con una libretita y con un lápiz hacia la mesa tres, mirando unos apuntes mientras caminaba y fue ahí cuando su cuerpo se tensó y los vio, vio a sus compañeros, y fue cuando también su mirada se encontró con la de él… se miraron y pronto ella cortó el contacto.

Con mucho nerviosismo se acercó a la mesa.

— ¿P-Puedo pedir sus órdenes? —preguntó tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa.

—Oh si, bueno, ¿Qué me recomendarías? —preguntó Gray tranquilamente.

—Eh… ¿Helado de chocolate? —respondió nerviosamente.

—Está bien, quiero eso —dijo Gray.

La rubia comenzó a anotar las órdenes de los demás presentes, hasta que el único que le faltaba por anotar… era él… Natsu.

—Emm… ¿Su orden? —preguntó nerviosa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó directamente.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeo un par de veces—. ¿Disculpe? —preguntó incrédula.

—Tú nombre —dijo a si sin más—. Quiero saber tú nombre.

— ¡Hey Natsu! Déjala en paz —le regañó Gray.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¡Es solo el nombre, ni que se fuera a morir por decirme su nombre! —le contesto hastiado—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente al no ver alguna reacción alguna con la chica.

—Yo… me llamo… —susurró nerviosa al saber que no se le ocurriría ningún nombre—. Yo…

—Se llama Emily —habló una voz detrás de la rubia.

Lucy se dio vuelta sorprendida, era Levy, Levy la estaba ayudando.

—Emily… —Levy murmuró pensando en un apellido—. Emily Johnson—respondió finalmente.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Lo siento, es que aveces, me pongo tan nerviosa que se me olvida mi nombre! —Lucy comentó con una risita nerviosa.

—Vamos, Emi-chan, tenemos que… encargar estos pedidos—Levy le dijo a la rubia llevándosela del brazo.

….

— ¡Gracias Levy-chan! —Lucy le agradeció con un abrazo a Levy—. Me salvaste la vida, no sé qué haría sin ti —dijo mientras miraba como ponían el pedido de los chicos en unas copas.

—No es nada… —respondió Levy con una sonrisa—. Ah, creo que está listo. —Levy comentó viendo como sus otros compañeros le hacían seña para que fuera a buscar el pedido.

— ¡Sí! —contestó acercándose y llevándose la bandeja con los pedidos.

La rubia salió cuidadosamente hacia donde estaban las mesas, intentando no cometer ningún error idiota, aunque algo en el pecho le decía que quizá le pasaría algo malo. Intento sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

—Llegue… —pensó mientras solo le quedaban unos dos metros para llegar a la mesa, vio como Gray discutía con Natsu y los demás conversaban animadamente. Y no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a ellos.

—Su orden—dijo Lucy tratando de esconder su nerviosismo—. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a repartir las órdenes para cada uno, hasta que…

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Natsu sorprendido y enfadado—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —dijo mientras se veía su camisa manchada con helado, si, a la rubia se le había caído el helado encima de Natsu.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó arrepentida y avergonzada de su error—. ¡Yo le ayudo! —exclamó preocupada mientras tomaba una servilleta e intentaba limpiar la camisa manchada.

Natsu miró a la chica y abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Hey a ti te conozco! —le dijo a Lucy tomándola del brazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un final intrigante, y una actualización indefinida, espero que sea lo antes posible, pero si tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no creo que pueda ser tan... pronto, aunque haré mi mejor intento :3, en fin, disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas y cuídense mucho y gracias por leer ^^.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización 07-08-12<strong>

**Muchas faltas ortográficas.**

**Intenté arreglar algunas.**


	8. Enojo

Hola! aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este fic :)Este capitulo es más corto que los otros por que de verdad no podía alargarlo mucho. Disculpen la demora ;_; Pero no tenia tiempo ya que estaba ocupada con el colegio y ademas, me distraía en otras cosas y como siempre, la imaginación aveces no llega.

En fin, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas!

**Sus reviews esta vez, serán contestados abajo :)!**

A leer :3

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8. E<strong>nojo

— ¡Hey a ti te conozco! —le dijo a Lucy tomándola del brazo.

Sintió que su corazón dejo de latir. Su mente se puso en blanco y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Su rostro formó una mueca de terror.

— ¿Q-Q-Que? —preguntó apenas. Su voz no salía.

—Claro—respondió serio —. ¡Tú eres la chica que sale en la propaganda de la tele! —le dijo alegremente mientras soltaba su agarre y le sonreía—. ¡La propaganda de las papas fritas!

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo decir—. La propaganda de… las… ¿papas fritas?

— ¡Si! —el Dragneel asintió con la cabeza.

—Papas fritas… —susurró. Y ahí fue cuando todo se le aclaró en la mente y recordó el estúpido comercial de la televisión. Era de una chica rubia, que se notaba que la habían puesto más "rellenita" haciendo la ilusión que las papas fritas la habían engordado. ¿Entonces? ¿Natsu quería decirle que ella era gorda? ¡Ese maldito!

Y un aura maligna apareció.

— ¡Hey, tu! ¡Retardado! ¿Acaso me quieres decir que soy gorda? —preguntó enfadada ¡Estaba harta que le dijeran que estaba pasada en los kilos!

—Nop —respondió aun con una sonrisa—. Te has insultado tu solita.

—Y-Yo… —susurró avergonzada. Era verdad, se insultó ella misma. Siempre sacando sus propias conclusiones, conclusiones erróneas, por cierto —. ¡Ah…Eh! ¿Sabe qué más? ¡Límpiese usted! —respondió sonrojada y respetuosamente—. ¡Yo me largo! —le contestó enfadada lanzándole una servilleta.

Lucy caminó rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Lu-chan… ¿Qué sucedió…? —preguntó Levy preocupada —. ¿Huh? —expresó viendo como Lucy se dirigía al baño sin expresar ninguna palabra —. Mmm… ya se le pasará—suspiró volviendo a su trabajo.

….

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Vieron su cara? —el pelirosado se sostenía su estómago conteniendo su risa—. Molestar a esa chica ha sido lo máximo.

—Creo que te pasaste, eres malo, Natsu —le respondió Fried.

—Esa chica saca sus conclusiones ella misma, no es mi culpa —se defendió.

—Esa chica me parecía conocida —intervino Gray—. Creo que la he visto en algún lugar, pero no sé dónde.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… yo también creo haberla visto antes—contestó Natsu poniéndose pensativo.

—Quizá la vimos en la calle, cuando caminamos al centro comercial —comentó Loke —. _Me parece demasiado familiar… cuando la vi, mi corazón latió más fuerte… ¿Quién es? —pensó_.

—No creo… me parece haberla visto antes… pero… no sé —Natsu suspiró rendido.

—Ya nos acordaremos —dijo Gray terminando de comer su helado.

—Esa chica me llamo la atención. Esa chica me gusta —dijo Natsu mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Gray sorprendido.

—Si —respondió—. ¿Acaso es muy raro que me guste alguien? —preguntó confundido.

—Bueno… si… después de… bueno ya sabes, después de "ella" no has estado muy interesado en el amor —respondió Gray.

—Eso es pasado —respondió cortante—. Además, no quiero tener nada serio con ella, quizá estar un rato, o entretenerme con ella. Ni que me fuera a enamorar.

—No está bien jugar con las personas. Ni menos con una chica—Loke se entrometió en la conversación.

—No estás en derecho de decirme nada, tú eres el mujeriego acá —Natsu se defendió.

—Ya no peleen. Y Natsu, piensa bien las cosas que haces o dices —Gray comentó con los brazos cruzados.

—No me digas que hacer, hielito—Natsu respondió enfadado y así comenzó una de las peleas diarias de Natsu y Gray.

….

— ¡Maldito idiota! —se dijo a si misma mientras estaba encerrada en el baño—. Por tu culpa, pasé una vergüenza, Natsu… —susurró enfadada—. Mi turno ya terminó… He estado todo el rato encerrada, de seguro me regañaran… —cerró los ojos cansada y suspiró. Recordó la cercanía que tenía con Natsu, nunca había estado tan cerca de él… el solo hecho de recordar aquella escena la hacía sonrojarse, sonrojarse de vergüenza. ¿Por qué ese pelirosado tenía que ser tan molesto aveces? Aveces quería tan solo irse de ese instituto y largarse para siempre. Podía hacerlo. Pero no quería… ¿Por qué? Simple. Su mente le decía que se largara de ahí. Pero su corazón… Le decía que se quedara. Y ella quería hacerle caso a su corazón. No quería admitir que sentía cosas por Natsu, Todo comenzó ese día que él le sanó sus heridas, después ella misma desviaba las miradas hacia Natsu, pero no quería creerlo. Dolía, es difícil su situación. Además debía tener en cuenta el carácter de Natsu.

—Mejor me largo de aquí—pensó mientras se levantaba del piso. Comenzó a desvestirse y a alistarse para volver al instituto. Se aseguró de quitarse el maquillaje y se fue rápidamente del lugar, no sin antes despedirse y disculparse de su jefe.

Había notado que Levy ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

—Que culpable me siento… ni si quiera me despedí de Levy-chan… —susurró derrotada mientras miraba a ambos lados buscando a la peliceleste.

….

— ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —preguntó Natsu mientras intentaba recordar cierto nombre.

—Emily Johnson, idiota —le respondió Gray de mala gana.

—No me llames idiota… ¡idiota! —le apuntó mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

—¡Idiota! —Gray le gritó en el oído zafándose de su agarre.

Y así comenzó otra pelea diaria.

….

Iba caminando con sus manos en el bolsillo, pensativa. Pensaba en cómo iban hacer las cosas más adelante, y como iba a superar los obstáculos.

Ya había asumido que su suerte no era la mejor.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado al instituto.

— Ya estoy aquí —susurró Lucy de mala gana entrando al lugar.

….

— ¿De verdad piensas que a Lucy le gusta Natsu? —preguntó Erza mientras analizaba la situación.

—Es lo más obvio del mundo —respondió Cana mientras ordenaba su ropa.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo… a Lucy le gusta Natsu… —intervino Lisanna mirando la ventana—. De seguro si Natsu supiera que Lucy es una chica también gustaría de ella—dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Lisanna… —dijeron Erza y Cana preocupadas por el comportamiento de su amiga.

….

—Llegue —murmuró Lucy mientras abría la puerta.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Natsu acostado en su cama boca arriba. Al parecer estaba entretenido mirando el techo.

—Que te importa —respondió malhumorada.

—Uff… pero que carácter, ¿Acaso estas en tus días, Lucky? —preguntó el chico burlándose del "chico".

—Si lo que tú digas, Natsu—le respondió mientras le hacía un gesto de indiferencia.

—Tsk, que molesto eres —Natsu frunció el ceño. Pronto recordó a aquella chica y cara mostro una sonrisa—. Estoy tan feliz que ni tú, ni tú carácter me arruinaran lo que queda del día.

— ¿Tú? ¿Feliz? No me la creo —Lucy le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama—. A ver… ¿Por qué el señor enojón esta tan feliz? —pregunto tratando de no sonar interesada. Le interesaba, quería saber el motivo de la felicidad de aquel amargado y molesto chico.

—Me gusta una chica —Natsu le dijo así sin más.

Lucy sintió que su corazón de rompía. No sabía la razón o porqué pero le dolía y le molestaba que Natsu gustara de otra chica.

—Ah sí… ya veo… —respondió tratando de sonar de lo más normal—. Y… ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Emily Johnson—respondió recordando aquella rubia.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡Natsu gustaba de ella!

* * *

><p>En fin, aquí esta el final de este capitulo, quedo cortisimo lo se, y lo siento, prometo que los demás serán más largos. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica o alguna incoherencia xD!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>

**mikan bell: **Hola :3! Sii soy chilena :D! Si, me gusta dejar los capítulos en suspenso creo que es más interesante xDD! pronto se irá sabiendo la verdad, incluyendo la identidad de quienes golpearon a Lucy :) Bueno, cuídate y gracias por tu review ^^

**mapara: **Holaa ^^! Que bueno que te guste mi fic :) Me alegro mucho! disculpa por dejarte intrigada, pero creo que así es más emocionante xD! Bueno, Natsu te podría decir que piensa muchas cosas... pero bueno, si lees este capitulo, descubrirás que pasó entre Natsu y Lucy :) Cuídate y muchas gracias por tu review :3

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Hola :D! Bueno aquí, en este capitulo descubriremos si han descubierto a Lucy o no. Sobre tu pregunta: "por que no decir su verdadero nombre?" Bueno, pensé que si ponía el verdadero nombre de Lucy, seria demasiado obvio, además creo que si invento otra identidad para Lucy, el fic podría volverse más interesante. Bueno, eso pienso yo xD! gracias por tu review, que estés bien!

**happy-senseii: **Si... un golpe bajo para Lucy u.u muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate!

**Tamy Dragneel14: **Hola tamy :3! Enserio que te gustó? que bueno :3! bueno aquí en este capitulo podrás saber que paso en realidad xD! gracias tamy por tu review, que estés bien, te quiero! *o*

**MaryHearfilia: **Hola Mary :3! No te preocupes, entiendo que el colegio te tenga ocupada,a mi también me tiene ocupada x_x que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por darme tu opinión :3 que estés bien, cuídate!

**Himari: **Sii *o* me gusta dejar intrigados a mis lectores xD! pero bueno en este capitulo se sabrá que paso en realidad... cuídate mucho, gracias por tu review, que estés bien :D

**Kya-chan:** Hola Kya :D! Perdón por dejarte intrigada ;_; pero aquí se sabrá que pasó, disculpa la demora x.x cuídate y gracias!

**Lucy Dragneel:** El capitulo anterior fue bastante intrigante x.x pero bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo para sacarte de las dudas! cuídate y gracias ;D

**LucyNatsuLove: **Hola! que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste :3 muchas gracias por todo, que estés bien!

**anita-sakura: **Hola! perdón por la espera, pero estaba ocupada x.x aquí esta el capitulo, espero que sea de tu gusto ^.^ cuídate muuuucho! un abrazo y gracias por tu review :3

**fairytail2012: **Hola :)! aquí esta la continuación del fic, y sobre el NaLu... todo se irá desarrollando más adelante :3 cuídate y gracias!

**yaissa-chan: **Pues, aquí estoy actualizando, disculpa la demora pero x.x no tenia tiempo, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejarme un review, cuídate, gracias!

**SetsukaHeel:** Aquí traigo este nuevo capitulo para sacarte de todas tus dudas :3! muchas gracias por tu review, que estés bieen :D

**CeTam-chan: **Jajaja, aquí tus dudas serán aclaradas xD! muchas gracias por tu review, espero que estés bien, nos vemos!

**hannawb: **Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, me alegra mucho saber que estas a gusto con este fic ^w^ espero que si lees este capitulo, también te guste. Cuídate y Gracias ;)

**girl-hatake95: **Hola! Bueno como siempre, muchas gracias por todo, te lo agradezco por seguir mi fic :) Ahora tus dudas seran aclaradas, ahora veremos que va a pasar entre Natsu y Lucy x3 cuídate!

**ozora no hime: **Hola! bueno, déjame decirte que estas en lo correcto Natsu digamos que sera... un poco tsundere xD en este fic natsu y lucy llevaran una relación tipo amor-odio aunque más sera odio... puesto a que siempre los pondré peleando xD jaja :3 muchas gracias por tu review ^^

**Neko-Mtx: **Holaaw :3 gracias por tu review, me alegro que te animarás a dejar review, me haces muy feliz *w*! Yo también me rio cuando escribo sobre Loke, creo que soy un poco mala al ponerlo tan confundido... xD! cuídate :D

**Neko no me: **Holi xD! pues.. aquí esta la continuación *w* espero que te guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme un review *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... cuídense! :) hasta la próxima *w*<strong>


	9. ¿Cita? ¡No, claro que no!

**¡Buenas! Aquí me presento con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, lo he terminado recién! Así que disculpen ya que ni siquiera lo revise, solo vi si habían faltas ortográficas así que no se si habrá alguna... incoherencia (?) xD! Bueno, estoy ahora estudiando así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir... por eso la demora :( Estoy muy feliz por sus reviews! muchísimas gracias, este fic superó los 100 reviews! que les puedo decir? se los agradezco un montón ^^ gracias por leer!**

**PD: Cambió Fanfiction y se me hace raro, aun no me acostumbro xD.**

* * *

><p>Reviews contestados<strong><strong> abajo.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail <span>no<span> me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿C<strong>ita? **¡N**o, **c**laro **q**ue **n**o!

—Me gusta una chica —Natsu le dijo así sin más.

Lucy sintió que su corazón de rompía. No sabía la razón o porqué pero le dolía y le molestaba que Natsu gustara de otra chica.

—Ah si… ya veo… —respondió tratando de sonar de lo más normal—. Y… ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Emily Johnson —respondió recordando aquella rubia.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡Natsu gustaba de ella!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la chica—. ¿Co-como se llama? —preguntó mientras tartamudeaba, no lo podía creer.

—Tsk, ¿Qué estas sordo o que? —interrogó con el ceño fruncido—. Emily Johnson —respondió fastidiado—. ¿Y por qué esa cara? —preguntó extrañado al ver la cara de asombro de Lucy.

—Eh… ah… em… —fue lo único que pudo decir—. Yo… ¡Solo estoy sorprendido de que te guste una chica! —respondió intentando sonar normal.

—Es algo normal, supongo. Soy un hombre y pues… necesito una chica, ya sabes —le dijo con normalidad.

—Ya veo… —respondió—. ¿Y… como es ella? —preguntó desviando la mirada.

—Rubia, alta, tonta, un poco grosera, linda… y… tonta —respondió recordándola—. Si, dije tonta dos veces, es que para mi es un poco… tarada.

— ¿A quien le dices tarada, tarado? —le gritó ella—. Eh… yo… quiero decir… ¡No debes tratar así a la chica que te gusta! —se corrigió al ver la cara extrañada de él, casi ella misma se delata.

—Hey, hey, no te preocupes, la trataré bien, supongo —respondió con naturalidad—. Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

—Te dije, que no te importaba —contestó enfadada recostándose en su cama —. Dormiré…

— ¿Por qué siempre te molestas cuando te pregunto algo? —interrogó observando a su acompañante.

—Porqué tú eres molesto y porqué… eres molesto—confesó cerrando lo ojos—. Ahora déjame dormir, eres ruidoso.

El chico solo bufó y cerró sus ojos recordando a aquella rubia que mañana sería su conquista.

….

— ¡Buenos días, Lucky! —saludó Loke viendo como entraba aquel "chico" que cada día lo confundía sin saber la razón.

—Buenos días, Loke —respondió el saludo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vaya, te ves fatal… ¿No dormiste bien? —interrogó el castaño observando las ojeras de Lucy.

—Ehh… digamos que… dormí… algo —manifestó mientras se sentaba en su silla—. _La verdad es que no dormí nada… —pensó con fastidio._

—Después de clases deberías de llegar a tu habitación solo a dormir —le sugirió con preocupación.

—Supongo que tomaré tu consejo, gracias —contestó sonriendo abiertamente—._Ojala pudiera, pero debo ir a trabajar —pensó hastiada._

—_Que lindo es cuando sonríe… —pensó Loke observando la sonrisa de Lucy—. ¿Qué demonios estas pensando maldito Loke? ¡Que no soy gay! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Piensa en mujeres! ¡Oh, si, mujeres! —pensó el chico totalmente confundido—._ Eh… si me disculpas Lucky… ¡Me marcho! —dijo el chico corriendo hacia afuera del salón de clases, dejando a Lucy confundida.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? —susurró un tanto confundida—. Maldito Natsu. —murmuró enfadada—. Por tu culpa no dormí anoche… pensando en ti, idiota —se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

….

— ¡Buenas tardes, Lu-chan! —saludó Levy al ver llegar a su amiga rubia,

— ¡Buenas, Levy-chan! —la rubia le hizo un gesto con la mano.

— ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó cuidadosamente. _Ella no se veía muy bien…_

—Pues… —guardó silencio—. Algo cansada, no dormí bien —Contestó—. De todos modos, ¿Qué tal tú?

— ¡Yo bien! —respondió alegremente.

—Déjame adivinar… —la miró a los ojos—. ¡Las cosas van bien con Gajeel! —le dijo con una mirada burlona.

—Y-Yo… ¿Q-Que tonterías dices? Yo… y G-Gajeel no… t-tenemos nada… —respondió apartando la mirada —. ¡Cada día estas más loca, Lu-chan! —dijo con una risa nerviosa.

—Vale, vale, entendí —la rubia suspiró—. Pero quiero que sepas que todos saben que Gajeel y tu… tienen algo.

—Yo… —la peliceleste susurró—. Ya, que más da.

—Bueno, no importa… oye, Levy-chan, lo siento por lo de ayer, por esconderme en el baño y no aparecer más, no fue mi intención —se disculpó—. Pero ese idiota de Natsu me hizo pasar un pésimo rato y… estaba algo… avergonzada, ya sabes —explicó.

Levy negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo —sonrió.

— ¡Que esperan! ¡Hay que trabajar! —se escuchó la voz de su jefe.

— ¡Si! —respondieron las dos.

….

—Hey… ¿Podrías apurarte? —preguntó fastidiado.

—No me des ordenes, que soy yo el que te esta cumpliendo el favor de acompañarte. —respondió Gray enojado.

—Ya… ya, es por un rato solamente, después de que le diga lo que le tengo que decir, te puedes ir a donde tu quieras —Natsu lo miró—. Ya llegamos.

Buscaron una mesa en aquella heladería, y se sentaron en los cómodos asientos, esperando a que los atendieran. Para matar el tiempo, comenzaron a conversar sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, hasta que una voz femenina interrumpió su charla.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —preguntó amablemente la peliceleste.

—Si, ehm… yo quiero un helado de vainilla con… —respondió Gray pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿Dónde esta Emily? —interrumpió Natsu.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estaba pidiendo mi helado!

—Cállate Gray —dijo Natsu ignorando las quejas de su amigo—. Ahora, responde Levy. ¿Dónde esta Emily? —preguntó inquieto.

—Na-Natsu… Yo… Eh… —tartamudeo—. ¡Si! ¡No se donde esta! Ella… parece… que… —se detuvo pensando en algo—._Piensa, Piensa… ella… parece que ¿Qué? No vino. ¡Si eso! —pensó ella._

—Ella parece que… ¿qué? —cuestionó perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡No vino! Si eso—se rió nerviosamente—. Ahora… Natsu, Gray ¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

— ¡Al fin! Yo quiero un helado de vainilla con… —habló Gray, pero fue interrumpido por otra persona.

— ¡Levy-chan! ¿Dónde están las cucharas? —preguntó Lucy acercándose lentamente.

—_Mierda… —pensó Levy—._ ¿Por qué… apareces justo ahora…? —le murmuró a la rubia,

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundida.

— ¡Tú! —Natsu le apuntó con el dedo —. ¡A ti te quería ver!

—T-Tú… ¿Q-Que haces aquí? —susurró asustada entendiendo la situación.

—Te quería ver a ti —le confesó—. Emily, necesito decirte algo.

— ¿Emily? ¿Quién es Emily? —preguntó la rubia ganándose un codazo de parte de Levy.

—Tú… eres Emily —le respondió Natsu confundido.

— ¡Ah si! Yo sí, sí, yo soy Emily —se corrigió nerviosa—. ¡Es que sabes! Aveces se me olvida mi nombre y esas cosas —rió nerviosamente—. _Soy una idiota —pensó Lucy._

—Eres rara —Natsu le murmuró—. Pero en fin. A lo que vine —se levantó de su asiento acercándose a la chica la cual cada vez que él avanzaba un paso, ella retrocedía uno.

— ¿Q-Que quieres? —interrogó nerviosa y sonrojándose.

— ¡Ven! —la tomó del brazo llevándosela del lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye espera! —le gritó Lucy en un intento de que él se detuviera,

Gray y Levy estaban observando todo en silencio y suspiraron cuando los dos ya se habían retirado del recinto.

Gray rompió el silencio.

—Hey… Levy… —llamó la atención de la chica—. ¿Puedo pedir mi orden ahora?

….

— ¡Detente! —Lucy paró de golpe y aparto la mano de Natsu que sujetaba su brazo al ver que se habían alejado bastante de la heladería y ahora estaban en el parque—. ¿Pero quien demonios te crees que eres? ¡Me van a despedir por irme sin avisar y sin permiso!

—El dueño de esa heladería es un conocido mío y no tendrás problemas —respondió con tranquilidad—. ¿Contenta?

—No, no estoy contenta —le gritó—. Necesito trabajar, así que si me disculpas, yo me voy.

— ¡Espera! —le dijo Natsu.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó gritándole.

—Esto es una cita… —respondió acercándose.

—U-Una cita —tartamudeó nerviosa —. ¡Yo nunca accedí a una cita contigo, tarado! —gritó fastidiada.

— ¿A quien le dices tarado, tarada? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y gritando en el mismo tono que ella.

— ¡Pues al único tarado que veo al frente mio! ¿Es que acaso de tarado eres además imbécil? —gritó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Pues para tú información yo veo lo mismo al frente mio!

— ¡Cállate tarado!

— ¡Tarada!

— ¡Tonto!

— ¡Estúpida!

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí —se escuchó una voz detrás de ambos—. Con razón los gritos se me hacían conocidos.

—C-Cana… —susurró Lucy atónita.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Natsu confundido.

—Claro, ella es mi amiga… —respondió parando de golpe—. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—E-Emily —tartamudeó Lucy.

— ¡Si eso! ¡Mi amiga Emily! —sonrió Cana—. Eh…recuerdas… Emily, que teníamos que hacer un… —se detuvo pensando.

—…un pastel —se escuchó la voz de Lisanna.

—Sí, un pastel para… —nuevamente Cana se detuvo.

—…para… celebrar… —Lisanna susurró.

—…para celebrar que tengo la mejor calificación en toda la clase —intervino Erza que había mantenido silencio.

— ¡Eso! —exclamaron Lucy, Lisanna y Cana al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ah…? —susurró Natsu confundido.

—Si nos disculpas, Natsu, nos llevamos a esta niñita para que nos ayude con el pastel —Erza tomó del brazo a Lucy—. ¡Nos vemos!

—Nos vemos —se despidieron las otras dos chicas.

—Adiós… —contestó Natsu—. ¿Qué? —se preguntó a si mismo confundido por lo que había pasado.

…**.**

—Te salvamos —habló Lisanna observando a Lucy.

—Gracias chicas —agradeció suspirando.

—Supongo que Natsu no sabe quien eres ¿verdad? —preguntó Cana.

—No, y no quiero que lo sepa.

—Que raro que no se haya dado cuenta —dijo Erza.

—Es despistado, es Natsu —dijo Lisanna riéndose.

— ¿Cómo supieron que yo estaba en el parque? —interrogó Lucy curiosamente.

—Levy —dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Una vez más Levy-chan me salva el pellejo —Lucy rió.

…**.**

Natsu se dirigía al instituto pateando una piedra y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Pero que le sucede a esa chica? —se preguntó—. Tsk, mujer tenia que ser —comentó de una forma machista—. _Pero no_ _te preocupes, ya serás mía, Emily —pensó sonriendo orgullosamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas, más de alguna se me habrá pasado y no la corregí.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>

**sakura dragneel: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es genial y adictivo, lo aprecio mucho, Natsu es un pesado, lo sé, pero después... cambiará algo... pero eso se verá más adelante, espero que estés bien, gracias por tu review! ^^

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Hola :D No hay de que, si tienes dudas yo siempre te las responderé :) Lucy no esta gorda, pero recuerdo que Happy una vez le dijo que estaba más pesada (en kilos) o algo así! xD muchas gracias por tu review :3

**anita-sakura: **Hi! a Natsu le gusta Lucy... pero aún no sabe quien es en verdad Lucy :3 muchas gracias por tu review! cuídate!

**ozora no hime: **Hola! Pues a mi también me encantan las relaciones amor-odio! bueno, creo que te haré un pequeño "spoiler" del fic... Natsu, esta a muy poco de saber que Lucky es Lucy... pero falta un poquitin para eso! y ahora la pregunta ¿Guardará el secreto o lo contará? Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación xD! cuídate y gracias ^^

**happy-senseii: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! te lo agradezco un montón :) aquí la continuación, espero que te guste, cuídate!

**niixuiix: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, Natsu es molesto, pero pronto veremos su cambio de actitud o por que el es así de pesado :) de verdad mi fic es intrigante? muchas gracias *w*! cuídate nos vemos!

**hannawb: **¡Hola! de verdad lo siento si me demoré un poco, pero aquí tengo la actualización, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review *o*

**Tamy Dragneel14: **Tamy :D! Que bueno que lo escribí igual a como te lo imaginaste xD espero que este capi también te guste *w* te quiero cuídate y gracias!

**MaryHeartfilia: **¡Hola Mary! No te preocupes y que mal lo de tu notebook :( por cierto, ya te agregue a facebook xD en mi foto de perfil sale Erza y Jellal xD! espero que arreglen pronto tu notebook para que así puedas seguir continuando tu fic :) gracias y que estés bien!

**neko no me: **Holi :D Aquí la continuación, espero que te guste ^^ gracias por tu review, cuídate *w*

**miner: **¡Hola! Bueno, fue amor a primera vista xD muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate ^^

**kya-chan: **¡Hola! Gracias, muchas gracias por tu opinión *o*

**lucy dragneel: **Hi! muchas gracias! y lo siento si es que te hice esperar mucho, solo espero que si lees este capitulo, te guste ^^

**lucynatsulove: **¡Hola! si aun no es la fiesta, pero falta poco :)! muchas gracias!

**AndrelaMarcos: **¡Hola! lo sé, a mi también me encanta que Natsu sea un bad boy x3! muchas gracias por tu review! por cierto, Amo tu imagen de Minato y Kushina! que viva el MinaKushi :D!

**Emoneko: **¡Hola! Si! yo también ya quiero que Natsu se enamore completamente de Lucy xD! muchas gracias :D

**CZoraiida:** ¡Hola! Aww, gracias ^^ enserio, gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi fic :)

**Lucy Cana Heartfilia: **¡Hola! Pobre loke, de verdad piensa que el es gay, pero nada que ver, el no es gay xD si tan solo se diera cuenta de que Lucy es mujer xD! Yo también amo a Natsu! no me importa si yo en el fic lo pongo como molesto! el siempre sera lindo *w* xD gracias por tu review :)

**Emoneko: **¿Hola? ¿Eres la misma persona a la cual le respondí arriba? xD Bueno, no importa, muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

**Reira-Heartfilia: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias :) Falta un poquito para que Natsu se entere de quien es Lucky en realidad... pero aun falta! x3 que estés bien!

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, muchas gracias por todo y espero que estén bien!, hasta la próxima ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Actualización 11-08-12<strong>_

_**Sigo arreglando faltas ortográficas :).**_


	10. El principio del desastre

**Hola a todos :D Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic :D! acabo de terminarlo y me apuré en subirlo ^^ espero que les guste, gracias por todo su apoyo :D!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Fairy tail no me pertenece.<strong>**_

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**. E**l **p**rincipio **d**el **d**esastre.

Se encontraba descansando en su cama, completamente agotada. Los estudios y el trabajo le estaban pasando la cuenta y que decir sobre su compañero, Natsu. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, Ella admitía ser de esas chicas que se confundían y se complicaban. Por más que no quisiera ser así, siempre terminaba complicándose más con sus problemas y calentándose la cabeza. ¡Pero es que por dios! ¡Natsu la había invitado a una cita! ¿La había invitado enserio? O… ¿Había invitado a Emily? La respuesta era obvia. Invitó a ese personaje creado por ella misma. No a ella en realidad. ¿Qué haría el cuando supiera la verdad?

_—Maldito idiota… Lo único que haces es confundirme aun más —pensó recostada en su cama mientras miraba el techo—._ ¿Dónde estas?... —se preguntó a si misma mientras observaba su cama vacía. Natsu no había vuelto.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la interrumpió de todos sus pensamientos.

Alguien estaba afuera.

Existía la posibilidad de que fuera Natsu y haya olvidado sus llaves.

— ¡Ya voy! —habló en voz alta para que la persona que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, escuchara.

Cuando abrió la puerta… se decepcionó.

No es que el chico que estuviera ahí le cayera mal, o le desagradara. Sino que ella esperaba que fuera cierto chico de cabellera rosa.

—Loke —sonrió mientras lo observaba—. Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ah… yo… Lucky, ¡Hola! —saludó nerviosamente el castaño.

—Hola, ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba.

—Eh… no… esto… quería decirte algo —Loke sintió que su corazón latía rápido. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. Y eso es lo que quería averiguar.

—Pues… esta bien. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Es que… yo… tu… esto… —el chico comenzó a hablar incoherencias. La chica se preocupó.

—Loke —caminó hasta estar al frente de el—. Tranquilo. —posó una mano en el hombro de Loke—. No estés tan nervioso, somos amigos ¿no? —Lucy le sonrió.

—… Es que yo quería decirte que… tú… —el chico iba a proseguir y decirle, hasta que… una voz irrumpió el lugar.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso hay reunión afuera de las habitaciones? —preguntó Natsu molesto.

Lucy frunció el ceño. Justo cuando había logrado que Loke se tranquilizara y le dijera lo que le tenía que decir, llegaba él y lo arruinaba todo.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti? —le gritó enfadada.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

Loke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la agresividad de Lucky.

—Pues me importa por que están estorbando y no me dejan pasar a **mi** habitación —el pelirosado hizo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

—Como si la habitación solamente te perteneciera a ti —Lucy le respondió más molesta aun.

— ¡Si que te gusta pelear conmigo, eh! —Natsu se cruzó de brazos enfadado mientras le fruncía el ceño a la chica.

— ¡Tu empezaste!

—Si, claro.

— ¿Sabes que? Te ignoraré —Lucy se rindió y se enfocó en Loke—. En fin, Loke. ¿Qué me ibas a decir? —preguntó la rubia sonriente.

—Ah esto… yo… nada —respondió Loke desviando la mirada—. Nos vemos mañana.

—P-Pero… ¡Loke! —Lucy lo llamó mientras lo veía alejarse. El chico solo le hizo una seña de despido con la mano—. Loke… —susurró preocupada. Pronto su preocupación pasó a enfado—. ¡Tu! —gritó enfadada mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

Natsu se sorprendió.

Lucy también se sorprendió. A veces sacaba fuerzas de quien sabe donde.

—Suéltame —dijo Natsu tratando de mantener la compostura. Él se soltó del agarre —. ¿Yo que, eh?

— ¡Tu tienes la culpa! Loke se sintió mal por que me iba a decir algo y tu justo vienes e interrumpes todo.

—De seguro se te iba a declarar —bromeó el chico, mientras Lucy intentaba no sonrojarse. ¿Declararse? Oh no eso no era posible—. Que se yo. De seguro era algo sin importancia.

—Eres un gran idiota —dijo la rubia demasiado molesta e ignorando las quejas del pelirosado, se adentró a la habitación.

….

El ambiente era tenso, ninguno de los dos hablaba y normalmente aveces pasaban peleando, pero ahora no; solo reinaba un silencio incomodo.

Lucy suspiró.

Natsu mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Así que… —Lucy se comió su orgullo, y decidió deshacer aquella tensa atmosfera que reinaba en la habitación —… ¿te comentaron sobre la fiesta que dará Cana?—preguntó.

—Si, Gray me comentó algo.

—Y… ¿Iras? —preguntó intentando no sonar interesada. Pero lo estaba. Quería saber. _Quería que asistiera…_

—No lo creo —respondió abriendo los ojos.

—…—la rubia no dijo nada. Estaba decepcionada ¡Quería que el asistiera! ¿Porque? No sabía. No podía ordenar sus sentimientos—. ¿Y porque no? —interrogó. No supo como las palabras salieron. Fue un impulso, un impulso que la hizo arrepentirse.

Natsu la miró confundido.

— ¿Y a que viene tanta preocupación, eh? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—E-Es solo que me p-parece tonto p-perderse una fi-fiesta —se defendió a tartamudeces.

—…Si que eres raro —dijo mientras suspiraba—. Es por dos razones; Una, que la que da la fiesta la loca de Cana —respondió haciendo que Lucy frunciera el ceño—. Y segunda es que tengo que entrenar para los partidos de futbol y llegaré solo con ánimos para dormir, no para fiestas.

—Pero es el sábado, ¿incluso vas a entrenar los sábados?

—Si, quiero prepararme y estar en forma —respondió tranquilamente—. Pero los demás idiotas si irán. Por ejemplo Loke y Gray —comentó mientras recordaba al parcito ese—. A ese estúpido de Gray le encanta ir de fiesta —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Y a Loke le encanta ligarse chicas.

— _¿Ligarse chicas, eh? —pensó la chica con decepción—. Pensé que eras distinto, Loke._

—Y… eso. No iré.

—Ya veo… aunque es mejor que no vayas la fiesta se arruinaría si fueras tú —dijo Lucy mostrándole la lengua en señal de burla.

— ¡Si serás…! —Natsu iba a insultar a Lucy cuando de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de cierta chica—. Sabes… te pareces a alguien que conozco.

—_Ay no… —pensó Lucy con terror sabiendo a que se refería_—. ¿Y a quien según tú me parezco? —preguntó intentando sonar lo más desinteresada posible.

—A la chica rubia tonta que te hable, a la que te dije que me gustaba.

—_Estoy perdida, ya se dio cuenta —pensó triste._

—Digo, te pareces en la actitud, tú y ella en el físico no se parecen nada, además tu eres un hombre.

—…—Lucy no dijo nada—. _¿Es que acaso eres un estúpido? —Pensó Lucy extrañada—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que somos la misma persona?_

—Ah… no conozco a esa chica, pero de seguro es genial ¿no?

— ¿Genial? Puff… es solo una tonta —dijo Natsu como si nada, a lo que Lucy frunció el ceño enojada.

….

El sábado había llegado y ella se encontraba cambiándose de ropa para poder ir a la fiesta. La habitación estaba vacía, claro, a excepción de ella quien se estaba preparando para la famosa fiesta que daría Cana esta noche.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Diga? —contestó Lucy.

— _¡Soy yo Lucy! —le respondió Cana desde la otra línea—. ¿Iras verdad? —preguntó._

—Claro que iré —respondió—. De hecho me estoy preparando ahora mismo.

— _¡Que bien! —Cana contestó animadamente—. ¿Y bueno sabes como llegar al menos? ¿Sabes donde queda mi casa acaso?_

—Ah…uh… nop —respondió Lucy frunciendo el ceño—. No se, ese detalle lo pase por alto —suspiró.

—_Pues te iré a buscar. Estaré afuera. Te llamaré cuando este lista, ¿si? —dijo la castaña._

—Esta bien, ahora debo seguir preparándome, cuídate, nos vemos —Lucy cortó la llamada mientras se apreciaba en el espejo. Aun para ella era rara verse así, tan… masculina. Desearía poder ir como ella era; una chica.

Pero no, no podía.

Suspiró.

Sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en su cama esperando la dichosa llamada para salir pronto a aquella fiesta que la chica castaña había planeado.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… —se dijo a si misma mientras sentía la opresión en su pecho—. Siento que no debería ir…

El ruido nuevamente de su celular la desconcentró y solo atinó a contestar.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó Lucy sabiendo quien era.

—_Si, estamos lista ¡Te estamos esperando! —respondió Cana mientras se escuchaban murmullos, de seguro eran las otras chicas._

—Ya voy, voy saliendo ahora mismo, espérenme —contestó Lucy cortando la llamada y acercándose a la puerta. Giró la perilla y miró hacia atrás.

_—Aun sigo teniendo aquel presentimiento. —pensó preocupada. Pero negó con la cabeza y sonrió—. Ocurrencias mías deben ser..._

Y salió de la habitación sonriente sin saber de lo que le esperaba en aquella fiesta.

_La mala suerte recién comienza…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! Aquí el final del capitulo ¿Que pasará? ¿Como le irá a Lucy en la fiesta? Solo diré esto: El próximo capitulo se llamará... "Bye bye My little secret" Y no, no será el ultimo capitulo, a lucy le queda mucho todavía xD! Contestaré sus reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p>Respondiendo reviews:<p>

**niixuiix: **Hola :D! Lo se T-T Los capitulos son cortos ;_; lo siento xD Digamos que Natsu quiere algo con "emily" (El muy tontito aun no se da cuenta de que Emily es Lucy) xD Gracias por tu review :D

**sakura dragneel:** Hi :D Gracias ^^! Si, pobre Loke esta demasiado confundido, el pobre piensa que es gay cuando no... el es muy machito. Gracias por tu review ^^

**Reira-Heartfilia: **Hola :D me alegro de que te gustara, siempre habrá relacion amor-odio creo que es más interesante asi xD! Muchas gracias por tu review, que estes bien :)

**Neko no me: **Holi xD! si me lo han dicho, que mi fic es adictivo, y eso me hace feliz T.T La verdad, estos dos tarados no saben ordenar sus sentimientos y solo recurren a los griterios, son unos bobos xD! Gracias por tu review x3

**Tamy Dragneel14: **Hola Tamy :3 Aw que eres tierna, yo tambien me siento feliz cuando actualizas tu fic T-T Espero que lo actualices seguido :3! y ojala te lleguen ideas T-T te quiero, gracias TWT

**Kya: **Hola Kya, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, cuidate y gracias por tu review :)

**hotori-sakura-chan: **Hola xD! ¿Casarme contigo? Lol, es la primera vez que me lo piden en fanfiction xD me has hecho sonreir x3 Bueno... sobre lo de Juvia, yo ADORO a Juvia, lo siento xD, y si hay algun momento Gruvia o no sé, será muy pequeño e insignificante ._. porque aquí la pareja es NaLu, Bueno, Mucha suerte con tus fics y Aun no sé si el final será feliz o triste, pero creo que será feliz por que amo los finales felices, pero no hablemos de finales porque este fic nisiquiera va a la mitad xD Cuidate y gracias por tu review, saludos :D!

**MaryHeartfilia: **Hola Mary, aww que tierna, yo tambien te extrañé :D Si, bueno, Natsu sabrá pronto que Lucy es Emily, solo te diré eso xD! Si, te mandé un mensaje por facebook, pero quizá no te llego (?) no sé, bueno cuidate y gracias :D

**mikan bell: **Hola, no te preocupes, me alegro que te gustara, y bueno sobre tu pregunta... no, no lo creo, bueno, nunca se sabe lo que pase despues, pero no creo que este fic tenga "lemon o lime" las probabilidades son pocas, pero... ¿Quien sabe? Quizas en una de esas me animo a escribir algo xD! gracias y cuidate

**happy-senseii: **Hola T-T Yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo, yo si fuera Lucy hubiera aprovechado xD pero bueno, Natsu fue muy impulsivo y posesivo y eso molestó a nuestra amiga rubia xD Muchas gracias por tu review :3

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y tu recomendación! :D Me alegro que te gustara ^^, espero que estes bien, cuidate :D

**lucydragneel:** Hola, si, estos dos peleandose, es divertido xD! Gracias por tu review, cuidate

**April20th: **Hola, Muchas gracias ^^ me alegra saber que te gustara :D cuidate y que estes bien :D Gracias por todo!

**lucynatsulove: **Hola, concuerdo contigo, las relaciones de amor y solo amor son un poco aburridas, siempre es mejor darle un poco de pelea xD cuidate ^^ y gracias :D

**Arikawa Rin: **Hola :3! muchas gracias ^^ me alegro que te gustara :D, yo tambien quiero a un Natsu xD cuidate, que estes bien!

**Naomipy: **Hola, Muchas gracias, aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste si la lees :)

**girl-hatake95: **Hola, no te preocupes por lo del review, yo solo me alegro de que al menos lean mi fic xD! Que bueno que te caigan bien ambos :3 Natsu fue demasiado impulsivo con Lucy y eso fue un error, pero dejo más confundida a nuestra amiga rubia. Vaya problemas tendrán a futuro esos dos xD! Cuidate y gracias por tu review :D

**TheHinataxsama: **Hola, aquí esta el capitulo, lo siento por la intriga xD No te preocupes, Natsu celoso habrá siempre xD! Gracias por tu review :D

**anita-asakura: **Hello, me alegro que te guste xD! Aquí estoy, espero no haberme tardado tanto T-T! Gracias por leer y apoyarme con un comentario :D

**yoruu: **Hola, si pobre Lucy, pero Natsu al menos ya esta interesada en ella, aunque sea en "Emily" que al fin y al cabo es Lucy xD. Muchas gracias por leer ^^

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso sería, muchas gracias, que esten bien :D<p>

**PD: Fanfiction cambió y ahora los comentarios anonimos los deja como "guest" ¿Podrian poner su nombre al principio o al final del review? Es solo para identificarlos. Cuidense.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Actualización 11-08-12<strong>_

_**Arreglando la ortografía.**_


	11. Bye bye My little secret

**¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic que me ha dado buenos frutos (?) xD! Bueno, si se dan cuenta actualicé más pronto de lo habitual ¿Porque? Porque salí de vacaciones :) Y tengo un poco más de tiempo para actualizar, además me inspire xD! Bueno otra cosa, es que este capitulo es más largo, al menos eso yo noté xD. Esto es por que algunas personas me dicen que haga los capitulo más largos... y bueno aquí estoy xD.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, y alertas :D.**

**Ahora al fic, ¡Disfruten! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>. **B**ye **b**ye **M**y **l**ittle **s**ecret.

Caminó hacia la entrada el instituto con una gran sonrisa, después de todo, estaba emocionada.

— ¡Hey, hola! —saludó Cana dándole un gran abrazo—. ¡Ahh! ¡Pareciera como si hace siglos no te viera, mi pequeña! —dijo Cana abrazándola más fuerte.

—C-Cana… m-me es-estas asfix… —intentó decir Lucy sintiendo que la respiración se le acortaba. ¡Dios! ¡Si que Cana estaba emocionada!

— ¿Qué yo que? —preguntó confusa manteniendo el abrazo.

—La estas asfixiando —intervino Lisanna mientras se aguantaba la risa.

— ¡Ah lo siento! —la castaña se disculpó un tanto avergonzada mientras deshacía el abrazo.

—N-No importa —respondió Lucy recuperando la respiración—. Hola chicas —saludó sonriente.

—Hola —dijeron Lisanna y Cana al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y Erza? —preguntó Lucy mirando a ambos lados.

—Ah, bueno ella ya llegó a la fiesta, dijo que te vería allá —respondió Lisanna sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no mejor nos apuramos? —sugirió tomando del brazo a Lucy —. Creo que es mejor ir a la fiesta que estar acá ¿no?

—Si, Lisanna tiene razón, vamos —habló Cana mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— ¡Ah… e-espera L-Lisanna no va-vayas tan r-rápido! —intentó decir Lucy siendo tomada por el brazo por Lisanna.

….

Mientras, estaban la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto en la fiesta de Cana, ya que las fiestas que daba la chica eran muy conocidas debido a que era buena organizando este tipo de cosas —Y cabe decir que ella es una fiestera— por lo tanto este tipo de fiesta era algo muy usual y conocidas por parte de los otros alumnos.

La fiesta estaba llena de música, comida, bebidas y por supuesto… alcohol.

—Gray-sama… ¡Que lindo se ve Gray-sama! —exclamó Juvia con ojitos de corazón.

—S-Si… lo has dicho muchas veces Juvia —respondió Levy con una gotita en frente.

—Se están demorando —Erza suspiró preocupada mirando a la puerta para ver si aparecían.

—No te preocupes, ya vendrán —le animó Levy sonriendo levemente.

—Si, supongo que me estoy preocupando de más —la pelirroja sonrió.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres personas que esperaba Erza.

La Scarlet sonrió.

— ¡Lucy! —exclamó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo—. ¿Cómo has estado Lucy? —preguntó llamándola sin importarle si los demás escuchasen, eso era lo de menos, la música estaba muy fuerte como para que alguien la oyese.

— ¡Erza! No es para tanto… no ha pasado mucho… —le respondió la rubia mientras aceptaba el abrazo —. Pues… estoy bien ¿y tu?

— ¡Yo siempre estoy bien! —indicó la pelirroja deshaciendo el abrazo—. Espero que te diviertas.

—Si… eso espero —susurró Lucy mirando a su alrededor.

….

Natsu se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, después de un arduo entrenamiento terminó cansadísimo y solo quería dormir.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura, no se preocupó por si alguien pudiera verlo. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba en la fiesta de Cana, otros alumnos habían salido a quedarse donde sus familiares, y un muy poco porcentaje se encontraba en el instituto en sus habitaciones, descansando.

El pelirosado suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Quizá debería de haber ido a esa fiesta… —se dijo a si mismo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación—. Que idioteces estoy diciendo —negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta para poder ponerse su piyama y dormirse.

….

La fiesta transcurría bastante bien, muchos bailaban y aprovechaban de coquetear, como lo hacían Loke o Gray. Otros tomaban hasta caerse de espaldas, como lo hacían Cana o Elfman, hermano de Lisanna.

—Gray-sama no toma en cuenta a Juvia… —susurró triste la chica viendo como el pelinegro coqueteaba con otra chica—. Es mejor que Juvia se marche.

—P-Pero juvia… —intentó decir Lucy, pero la peliceleste ya se había marchado—. Ese idiota de Gray…. —murmuró entre dientes mirando con resentimiento al Fullbuster.

— ¿Y tu tan solo? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Lucy se dio vuelta.

— ¡Loke! —exclamó alegre mientras sonreía ampliamente.

— ¡Hola! —saludó alegremente el castaño mientras se acercaba a la chica.

—Pensé que estabas coqueteando con esas chicas de allá —apuntó Lucy a las chicas que conversaban alegremente.

— ¡N-N-No! —negó a tartamudeces mientras agitaba sus brazos—. Yo no estaba haciendo nada con ellas ¡lo juro!

Lucy arqueó una ceja extrañada.

—Jajaja, tranquilo, no necesitas darme explicaciones —rió levemente observando al chico.

—Si… tienes razón, no se porque lo hice —el chico asintió algo apenado—. Y… ¿Cómo lo estas pasando? —preguntó sacando tema de conversación. No quería que eso se transformara en un silencio incomodo.

—Pues… creo que no he sabido adaptarme bien a esta fiesta… —confesó Lucy mientras le hacia una seña para que se sentaran en el sillón que estaba vacío. El chico la siguió y ambos se sentaron en aquel sillón vacío.

— ¿Es tu primera fiesta? —preguntó extrañado.

—Digamos que… si… —afirmó algo apenada—. ¿Es algo muy raro… acaso? —preguntó avergonzada. La mayoría de los adolescentes de su edad eran expertos en el tema de las fiestas… pero ella… desconocía completamente esos temas.

—No, para nada —respondió el chico sonriente—. Es mejor, eso quiere decir que eres un chico muy sano ¿no? —interrogó.

—Hmm… si, algo así.

—Y bueno… ¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó interesado.

—N-No… no creo que sea una buena idea —respondió Lucy. Nunca había tomado y pensaba que era algo arriesgado.

— ¡Oh vamos! —exclamó algo decepcionado—. ¡Bebe aunque sea un trago! —intentó convencer a Lucy.

—P-Pero… e-es que no estoy seguro… —dijo Lucy un poco incomoda.

—Vamos Lucky, hazlo por mi… ¿si? —preguntó mirándola fijamente, haciendo sentir muy incomoda a Lucy.

—Y-Ya… ya… esta bien —aceptó finalmente algo indecisa.

— ¡Bien! Entonces voy a buscarlos —le dijo Loke mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón y se dirigía a la cocina.

—_Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… —pensó Lucy con una extraña opresión en el pecho._

….

Mientras tanto se encontraba Natsu, aburrido en su habitación sin poder dormir.

—Después de todo no me puedo quedar dormido —habló Natsu en voz alta—. De verdad pienso que debería de haber asistido… quizá hubiera matado el tiempo… —dijo el pelirosado mientras miraba el techo arrepentido por no haber ido.

….

— ¡Jajaja! —se rió Lucy en voz alta—. ¿De verdad te ocurrió eso? —preguntó divertida mientras escuchaba como Loke le contaba una de sus anécdotas.

—Pues si… —respondió mirando algo extrañado al "chico" rubio—. Creo que… te pasaste de copas…

— ¡Pero que dices! —exclamó ofendida—. ¡Y-Yo no estoy borracho! —se defendió parándose mientras sentía que el piso de movía—. _El piso se mueve… —pensó sintiendo como el piso temblaba—. Ah… no es el piso… soy yo… ¡Que divertido!_

—Creo que no deberías de beber más alcohol… —recomendó mientras intentaba quitarle aquel vaso de vodka.

— ¡No toques el vaso! ¡Ni te atrevas a quitármelo! —exclamó tomando aquel vaso con fuerza para que el castaño no se lo quitase—. ¡Es mío! ¡Consíguete el tuyo!

—O-Oye… enserio… estas borracho…

—Puff… me voy de aquí, no quiero estar con el señor aguafiestas —Y con eso, Lucy se alejó a tambaleándose de vez en cuando.

—Yo hice lo que pude —susurró Loke suspirando.

….

—Aguafiestas… —murmuró Lucy tomando otro sorbo a su vasito de vodka—. ¿Eh? ¿Se acabó? —se preguntó observando el vaso completamente, vacío, sin ninguna gota siquiera—. ¡Noooo! —gritó haciendo un berrinche. Muchos no la escucharon, otros estaban peor que ella… y algunos si la escucharon pero decidieron ignorarla. Menos aquel chico mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—Hey, Lucky —le llamó acercándose a la chica.

—Ehm… —Lucy volteó a ver quien había interrumpido su llanto por su vodka—. ¿Qué? —preguntó enojada.

—Hey, hey… tranquilízate.

—Esta bien… —murmuró—. ¿Qué quieres…Gafieel…? —preguntó.

—Es… Gajeel —corrigió irritado—. Te propongo un juego.

— ¿Juego? —preguntó confundida—. Ah no —se negó rotundamente—. La vez que jugué a un juego, perdí una barra de chocolate, y yo la quería mucho, era mi mejor amiga —habló incoherencias. El alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza.

Gajeel quiso reír, nunca había visto a alguien tan borracho.

—No perderás nada… más bien, podrás seguir bebiendo tu queridísimo vodka.

— ¿Si? Entonces ¡Si, si, si! ¡Quiero jugar! ¡Si si! —respondió emocionadísima saltando.

—Ya, ya… —suspiró intentando mantener la compostura, él no era una persona de mucha paciencia que digamos.

— ¿Y… de que se trata el juego? —preguntó la rubia impaciente.

—Debes tomarte todo este vaso lleno de vodka, es para ver tu hombría, para ver si puedes aguantar. Pero debes beberlo de un trago —le explicó ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de vodka. No era para comprobar la hombría de la chica rubia, era solo para que quedara más borracho, él estaba aburrido y quería divertirse.

— ¿Eso? —interrogó extrañada observando como el chico asentía—. ¡Puff! ¡Juego de niños! —se burló mientras tomaba aquel vaso y se lo intentaba beber de un solo trago. Lo logró. Pero sintió como su mundo se movía más que antes.

—Pues… ¡Eres bastante hombre! —afirmó Gajeel intentando no reírse—. ¡Pues… eso era! ¡Gracias por hacerme reír!

— ¿Q-Que? —preguntó confundida. Pero el chico ya se había ido—. _Ah… me siento mal… —pensó Lucy completamente mareada._

….

— ¡Hey… mira a Lucy! —le dijo Levy, un poco borracha —pero más sobria que Lucy— a Cana.

—Uh… jajaja se esta divirtiendo —rió Cana igual de borracha que Lucy—. Es mejor que llame a Natsu para que la venga a buscar… jajaja.

—N-No creo que sea buena idea… —razonó Levy tambaleándose un poco—. B-Bueno puede ser que tengas razón…

—Si, si yo siempre tengo razón —respondió Cana con un aire de orgullo—. Y-Ya estoy marcando el número de ese amargado.

….

Natsu conciliaba el sueño —al fin— pero el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus dulces sueños.

Gruñó mientras abría sus ojos.

Se levantó de su cama caminando unos metros más allá para tomar su chaqueta que estaba botada en el piso. Buscó entre los bolsillos y tomo el celular.

— ¿Diga? —preguntó enojado. ¡Dios, eran las tres de la mañana! Frunció el ceño al escuchar la fuerte música.

— _¡N-Natsu! —gritó Cana en un tono bastante borracho._

Natsu alejó un poco el celular de su oído. Cana gritó bastante fuerte.

— ¿Qué quieres borracha? —preguntó grosero y muy enojado.

— _¡Bah! ¡No me llames así! —Cana le contestó enojada—. ¡Te llame para que busques a Luc…! —se detuvo justo antes de decir el verdadero nombre de la chica—. ¡a Lucky!_

— ¿Qué? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. No —se negó.

—_Vamos… no seas así… ¿sabes? Esta demasiado borracho. No se mantiene en pie._

— ¿Y a mi que? Nadie lo mandó a beber tanto para que quedara así de borracho.

—_No seas así… se un buen compañerito —le respondió Cana en un tono meloso._

—Tsk… esta bien… —aceptó finalmente mientras gruñía—. Ehmm… vives donde siempre ¿no?

— _¡Yay! Si, vivo donde siempre, adiós —y cortó la llamada, así de rápido._

—Hmp… maldita sea… que flojera tengo… —susurró derrotado buscando algo de ropa para poder salir de ahí.

….

— ¡Q-Que no estoy borracha chicas! —exclamó con dificultad la rubia mientras sentía que Erza y Lisanna la tomaban por los brazos para poder llevarla al sillón.

—Estas muy borracha —corrigió Lisanna observando el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su amiga.

—Espera aquí Lucy, Natsu te vendrá a buscar —habló Erza ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

— ¡N-No quiero agua! ¡El agua es para niños! ¡Y-Yo quiero alco-alcohol!

—Bébelo.

— ¡No lo hare!

—Hazlo.

— ¡No!

—Y-Ya E-Erza… —interrumpió Lisanna viendo el tenso ambiente. Nadie. Nadie podía negarse a Erza. No vivirían para contarlo—. N-No te enojes… esta borracha… —la peliblanca intentó razonar con la pelirroja.

—Tienes razón… —murmuró arrepentida—. Pero es que yo no se lidiar con los borrachos —se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo se… pero entiende, es tú amiga…

—Entiendo Lisanna… pero aun así, no me gusta cuidar borrachas.

La peliblanca iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el leve sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

— ¡Natsu! —exclamó feliz al ver a su amigo.

—Lisanna… —sonrió dándole un abrazo. La peliblanca lo aceptó—. Tanto tiempo.

—Si. Pero eso no es lo importante —dijo sonriéndole —. Es que… Lucky… bueno tu mismo puedes ver lo que sucede.

—Si, ya veo —respondió el pelirosado frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Esta dormido o que? —preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Eh? —dijeron Lisanna y Erza desviando ambas la mirada hacia la rubia.

Estaba dormida.

—S-Si… —asintió Lisanna rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

—Ya. Me largo de aquí, la musiquita esta me esta matando los oídos —dijo Natsu con una mueca de desagrado.

—Esta bien. Nos vemos y gracias por esto —habló Erza agradeciéndole con una sonrisa—. Adiós.

El pelirosado solo asintió.

—Si, suerte con… lucky… nos vemos, adiós Natsu —se despidió la ojiazul con una sonrisa yéndose del lugar.

—Adiós —murmuró el Dragneel—. Ahora… —desvió la mirada hacia la rubia quien dormía—. Te tengo que llevar a ti… —susurró con fastidio.

Tomó con poco cuidado a la rubia haciendo que ella despertara, pero eso no le importó. Puso uno de los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello y ella por su propia cuenta comenzó a caminar lentamente. El pelirosado abrió la puerta de la casa y le dio un último vistazo a la fiesta. Aquellos mañana tendrían una gran resaca; incluyendo, a Lucy.

Cuando Natsu ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta que la rubia interrumpió el silencio.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? —preguntó dándose cuenta de quien la estaba ayudando no era nada mas ni nada menos que el chico que mas le desagradaba.

—Pues estoy llevándote por que estas muy borracho.

— ¿Borracho? —susurró la chica bajito para que el no pudiera escucharla—. Natsu… —habló la chica separándose de el para posicionarse al frente de este.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó algo confundido al ver la actitud de ella.

—Bésame… —susurró la rubia acercándose a él.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritó el chico dando un paso para atrás—. Hey hey… mira… —la tomó por los hombros—. Yo no soy de esos tipos… tengo diferentes gustos, pero no critico que tengas otro gusto.

— ¿No eres de ese tipo? ¿Diferentes gustos? —preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente. Una risita tonta inundó el lugar—. Que ingenuo eres… ¿aun no te das cuenta de quien soy en realidad?

— ¿Q-Que? —preguntó en un tono confuso—. ¿De que hablas?

— ¡Soy una chica, tontito! —le respondió sonriéndole y riéndose de vez en cuando—. Eres algo lento…

El chico no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendido y shockeado como para articular alguna palabra. ¿Chica? ¿O sea… que Lucky era una chica?

Comenzó a recordar cuando escuchaba ruidos en la noche, pues, "él" se levantaba muy temprano. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, se levantaba temprano para poder bañarse por que todos estaban durmiendo. También miró sus facciones demasiado femeninas, demasiado delicadas. Miró su cuerpo. Algo más pequeño que lo normal para un hombre. Todo cobraba sentido. Había sido un estúpido.

—Mhmm… tengo sueño… —murmuró la chica tambaleándose, estuvo apunto de caerse pero él fue más rápido y la tomó para que no se cayera al frio concreto.

No dijo nada más, solo tomó a la chica y la puso en su espalda. Así seria más fácil caminar.

_La verdad había salido a la luz._

….

— ¡No puede ser! —susurró aquella persona tapándose la boca por la sorpresa de haber escuchado más de lo que debía.

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡Bieeeeeen! ~ La verdad salió a la luz, o sea, Natsu sabe la verdad. Pero también sabe otra persona, que de chismosa escuchó algo que no debía. ¿Quien es? ¡Eso se lo dejo a ustedes! Veamos si aciertan :). <span>**

**¡Espero que les guste ese capi! **

**Ahora a sus reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>_

**niixuiix: **¡Hola! Lo siento x3, es que era para dejar más suspenso (?) Creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, asi que espero que disfrutes este capi x) Gracias por el review ^^.

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** ¡Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por tus suposiciones, me gusta que se hagan ideas y se imaginen lo que podría pasar x3! Gracias por tu lindo review :3

**MaryHeartfilia:** ¡Hola! Bueno, como tu dijiste, todo puede pasar ~ Bueno, si lees el capitulo sabrás lo que pasará x3! Este fic aun no tiene un final, por que ni siquiera yo se que final darle xD, así que creo que sera un long fic :3 por lo cual le queda mucho rato aun x3, gracias por tu review n.n

**sakura dragneel: **¡Hola! Lo que le quería decir Loke a Lucy creo que se verá más adelante... jujuju, por ahora te dejaré con la duda xD. Gracias por tu review :)

**Guest: **¡Hola! Aquí la continuación, gracias por leer y por tu review :3

**Tamy Dragneel14: **¡Hola Tamy! Si, sorry, es que hago los capítulos un poco cortos ^^U. Ah, no te preocupes, aun le queda harto a este fic, no tengo un final preparado como para terminarlo xD! De nada, tu fic es genial *o*, espero que lo continúes pronto :D! Y... te quiero ^^, gracias por tu review ~

**Guest: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, y si, todavía no me olvido de Happy, ya saldrá en los próximos capítulos, por cierto, yo también adoro a Happy xD Que bueno que te encante mi fic, a mi me encanta que te encante (?) xD Cuídate y adiós ^-^

**sombraescarlata:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu lindo review, me alegra que te enganche x3 eso significa que me fic no es tan malo después de todo xD! Si lees este capitulo espero que te guste :D ¡Besos, cuídate!

**miki. erza . lovenalu: **¡Hola! Lo siento por los capítulos cortos, pero creo que este es más largo, espero que te guste y espero que estés bien, cuídate y gracias :D

**Necare77: **¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y por las preguntas que te has echo a ti misma, le has puesto bastante atención a mi fic, eso me alegra ^^. También gracias por la recomendación, me gusta que me den consejos, una esta aquí para poder mejorar como escritora y me encanta que me den criticas constructivas :) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que estés bien!

**Reira-Heartfilia: **¡Hola! Pues, que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ muchas gracias por el review, y por cierto, de nada, contestar los reviews me quita poco de mi tiempo xD, además debo estar agradecida por lo reviews, contestarlos es solo mostrar mi gratitud ante ustedes ^^

**Tsuki-Amler: **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Por cierto, ahora mismo leo tu fic, siento la demora, pero estaba algo ocupada, ahora me encargo de leer tu fic, cuídate y gracias :D

**Guest: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta la continuación, gracias ;)

**yoruu: **¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te guste, cuídate, y gracias por tu review ^^

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Genial que te haya gustado, obviamente lo continuaré ^^, gracias por tu review ~

**TheHinata: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, Si, la intuición femenina nunca falla... aunque yo soy mujer, y nunca le atino xD. Por cierto me alegra que adores tu fic, ¿un Natsu celoso? ¡A mi también me gusta! xD!, Además, te debo agradecer por otra cosa, por dejar review en mi fic "Sonrisas" ¡Lo siento por hacerte llorar! Créeme que yo también llore algo cuando lo escribí, era un tanto triste... ;w;... Pero aun así, me siento feliz que hayas llorado, eso significa que me fic llegó al corazón ;_; cuídate y gracias!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bien, ahora que terminé de responder sus reviews, me retiro ~ gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Actualización 11-08-12<span>**

**Corrigiendo faltas ortográficas.**


	12. Explicación

**¡Hola! ¿Yo otra vez? ¿Otra actualización seguida? ¡Pues si! ~ Bueno, lo que pasa es que... como estoy aún de vacaciones, tengo tiempo de escribir, y quería sacarme ahora este peso de actualizar, ya que me quedan pocos dias de vacaciones, lamentablemente.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fairy Tail no me pertenece<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12. E<strong>xplicación**.**

Abrió sus ojos chocolates para cerrarlos rápidamente. Maldito sol, le hacía que le doliera mucho más la cabeza.

—_Maldito sol, me duele la cabeza… mucho… —pensó molesta mientras agarraba su almohada y se la ponía en la cara—. Maldita fiesta de ayer… no recuerdo nada… ¿espera que? ¿No recuerdo nada? ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos sacando la almohada de encima de su cara._

Se levantó bruscamente mirando a su alrededor. ¿Qué había sucedido? Solo recordaba que Loke le había traído algo de beber y después… nada.

Resignada, tomó su cepillo de dientes, la pasta dental, y una toalla pequeña y fue al baño para poder asearse. El pasillo estaba vacío, y esperaba que el baño también lo estuviera.

Llegó al baño y para su suerte estaba completamente vacío. Dejó la pasta dental y el cepillo a un lado, y abrió la llave para poder sentir el agua en su cara, cuando se lavó la cara, se secó con la toalla que llevaba y prosiguió a lavarse los dientes.

Estaba cepillando sus dientes cuando…

—_Creo que no deberías de beber más alcohol…_

_._

—_O-Oye… enserio… estás borracho…_

_._

—_Debes tomarte todo este vaso lleno de vodka, es para ver tu hombría, para ver si puedes aguantar. Pero debes beberlo de un trago._

_._

—_Espera aquí Lucy, Natsu te vendrá a buscar._

_._

— _¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_._

—_Pues estoy llevándote por que estas muy borracho._

_._

—_Bésame…_

_._

— _Yo no soy de esos tipos… tengo diferentes gustos, pero no critico que tengas otro gusto._

_._

— _¿No eres de ese tipo? ¿Diferentes gustos?_

_._

— _¿De que hablas?_

_._

— _¡Soy una chica, tontito!_

Se detuvo de golpe cuando esos recuerdos comenzaron a atormentar su mente. ¿Natsu la fue a buscar anoche? No recordaba eso, pero gracias a esos leves recuerdos… podía saber eso. Pero lo que mas le atormentaba es que ella… Le había revelado su secreto a… ¿Natsu?

—Q-Q-Que… —tartamudeó incrédula—. ¿Es una broma cierto? —se preguntó completamente incrédula.

Enjuagó su boca y su cepillo de dientes y se dirigió a la habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que estaba aun con la ropa con la cual había asistido a la fiesta de Cana.

Cuando llegó a su habitación vio que estaba vacía, ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca… Había revelado su secreto más importante. ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu ya les había dicho a los demás sobre su condición femenina? ¡Estaría muerta! Se puso las primeras prendas de ropa que encontró y se dirigió apurada hacia el patio, o la cancha de futbol. ¿Qué pasaba si Natsu había salido y no se encontraba en el instituto? Fue al patio y no había rastro de alguna cabellera rosada. Entonces, prosiguió hacia la cancha de fútbol, quizá estaría entrenando o jugando con los demás.

—Vamos Natsu… ¿Dónde estas? —preguntó agobiada mirando a sus alrededores hasta llegar a la cancha de futbol, encontrándola completamente vacía—. ¿Dónde? —preguntó al aire mientras se mordía el labio inferior debido al nerviosismo.

— ¡Hey! —escuchó detrás de ella.

— ¿Loke? —interrogó dándose vuelta—. Ah… Hola —saludó sin muchos ánimos.

—Hola. ¿Te sientes bien? Ayer bebiste mucho y… desapareciste de mi vista.

—No es necesario que me lo digas… —respondió suspirando pesadamente.

—Ah… lo siento si te incomodé —se disculpó posando una mano en su nuca para revolver sus cabellos.

—No… no quise ser grosero… es solo que no me siento bien, me duele la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso es normal… tienes resaca.

—Si… oye por cierto… ¿Has visto a Natsu? —preguntó la rubia completamente esperanzada de que él supiera algo.

— ¿Natsu? —interrogó con cierta molestia —No, no se —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya veo… —respondió extrañada al ver el cambio de actitud de su amigo ¿Es que acaso ella había dicho algo malo? —Bueno… me tengo que ir… cuídate —se despidió ella retirándose del lugar para seguir buscando a Natsu.

—_Natsu… Natsu… siempre Natsu —pensó molesto—. Agg… No debería de molestarme… ¿Porque siento celos? —se preguntó completamente agobiado._

….

Lucy estaba completamente cansada y asustada, no había rastro de Natsu y había buscado en todos los lugares en los que posiblemente podía estar Natsu.

—Aun no reviso la biblioteca… —se dijo a si misma observando la puerta de la biblioteca—. Es que no creo que este ahí… —se mordió el labio inferior indecisa—. Ya, no tengo nada que perder —y así, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca para ver si estaba Natsu. Desde el momento en que puso un pie a la biblioteca se podía sentir el silencio que recorría el lugar, sintiéndose algo incomoda. Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que… bingo, lo había encontrado.

Estaba sentado leyendo un libro, se le veía concentrado.

Tragó nerviosamente y se dirigió a pasos lentos hacía él.

Cuando estaba enfrente de él, él casi por instinto propio levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la de ella.

—Nat… —las palabras de Lucy fueron cortadas cuando él bruscamente se levantó de su silla para retirarse del lugar—. ¡Natsu, espera por favor!

—Esto es una biblioteca, mantén silencio —respondió tajantemente empezando a caminar para irse de ahí.

— ¡No por favor, espera! —rogó la rubia en un susurro—. Déjame… explicarte…

Natsu cerró los ojos y suspiró molesto.

—Esta bien… vamos a la habitación —articuló molesto.

Lucy suspiró aliviada y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias…

….

El trayecto hacia la habitación fue totalmente incomodo para Lucy. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos a Natsu, ni mantener la vista enfrente, así que iba cabizbaja mirando sus pies intentando no estar nerviosa, pero le era imposible. Sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba cuando llegaran a la habitación… dar una larga… larga explicación. Además, sentía que de cierta forma había decepcionado a Natsu, le había mentido, ella era una mentirosa, lo peor, es que también estaba el asunto de Emily. Él había dicho que… a él… le gustaba Emily, prácticamente se le había confesado. ¿Sentiría Natsu lo mismo ahora que ya sabia la verdad?

—Entra —ordenó él abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Lucy solo asintió y entró a la habitación—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Lo siento… ¿Ya lo sabes no? De que yo soy…

— ¿Una chica? Si, me lo confesaste ayer cuando estabas borracho, ¡Ah! No lo siento, cuando estabas **borracha.**

—Perdóname… de verdad no quería mentirte… yo solo… esto… tiene una explicación.

— ¿Y bien? Quiero oír más mentiras de parte tuya, no se puede confiar en ti, eres una mentirosa.

—N-No… por favor no digas eso… —le respondió Lucy al borde del llanto—. Lo que pasa es que… yo planeaba… matricularme en el instituto de chicas… no en el instituto de hombres, pero no q-quedaban m-mas matriculas…

—Eso no justifica nada, me mentiste y ya.

— ¡No tenia otra opción! ¡De verdad quería entrar acá! Aunque sea… con esta condición.

—No sé que esperas que te diga —suspiró molesto y frunciendo el ceño—. No se porque hiciste tal estupidez.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Lucy sintiendo las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla—. Lo siento tanto… —se disculpó tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Natsu observó como lloraba la chica y también escuchando el llanto de ella. Rezongó demasiado molesto y preguntó:

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—L-Las chi-chicas… E-Erza, C-Cana, Li-Lisanna… y Le-Levy-chan —respondió con dificultad y sollozando mientras intentaba limpiar las lagrimas que aún caían.

—Que molesta eres… —dijo con pesadez—. Guardare tú secreto…

Lucy paró de llorar y lo miró.

— ¿Q-Que?

—Aparte de llorona y mentirosa… ¿Además eres sorda? —preguntó de mala manera.

—No… yo… —articuló aun limpiando sus lágrimas y sollozando—. Gracias… —agradeció aliviada.

—Hay cosas que quiero saber.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Como... tú nombre… verdadero.

—Me llamo Lucy…

— ¿Lucy, eh?

—S-Si… ¿Algo más?

—Hay una cosa más importante que deseo saber —Natsu miró fijamente a Lucy—. ¿Eres tú Emily Johnson, si o no?

—Yo… —susurró dolida—. Si… —Contestó finalmente sintiendo demasiado fuerte la culpabilidad que significaba haberle mentido de esa forma a Natsu. También temía que él cambiara de opinión con lo que ella acababa de confesarle. Él había intentado algo con "Emily" que resultó ser ella misma. Observó nuevamente a Natsu viendo como él no ponía ninguna expresión en su cara.

Hasta que…

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Enserio? —preguntó tomando su estomago mientras sentía que se partía de la risa.

—S-Si… —asintió sorprendida ante la actitud del Dragneel. ¿No se suponía que debía estar gritándole unos cuantos improperios?

— ¡E-Es que como pude ser tan tonto! —exclamó aun con carcajadas.

—Eh… Yo…

—Bueno… —murmuró Natsu calmándose al fin y se acercó a la chica para posar una mano en su hombro—. Quiero que sepas que lo que yo te dije anteriormente ya no vale. Ya no me gustas.

Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Y… —prosiguió tranquilamente—. No me fijaría en una gruñona como tu, eres tan pesada.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

— ¡Que te crees tonto! —exclamó furiosa—. ¡No te rías! —exigió con sus mejillas sonrojadas observando como él se reía de ella.

—Que graciosa eres…

— ¡Ya! ¡Deja de reírte de mí! —ordenó nuevamente—. ¡Ahh! ¡Gracias Natsu! —agradeció abalanzándose hacía él para abrazarlo.

— ¡Suéltame! —exigió intentando deshacer el abrazo—. ¡Que molesta eres!

Lucy solo sonrió feliz abrazándolo aun más fuerte, al menos, todo había salido bien después de todo.

Quizás ahora todo seria más fácil ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ~ Final de capitulo feliz xD, bueno, algo más, que debo decir. Es sobre la persona "chismosa" ¿Quien es? Creo que eso se sabrá en el próximo capitulo :3. Otra cosa, es que de aquí en adelante se podría decir que empieza el <span>romance entre Lucy y Natsu. <span>Ahora a sus reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>_

**Tsuki-Amler:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review :3, bueno, aquí se ve la decición de natsu, si guardarle o no el secreto a Lucy xD. Cuidate.

**Izumiwi: **Hola :D, Si, bueno en este capitulo se sabe si Natsu le creyó o no xD, ¿Quieres más de Lucy ebria? ¡Mala! xD, la pobre contaria todos sus secretos ;_; xD, gracias por tu review :)

**neko no me: **Holi, Bueno ~ aun no se sabe quien es el chismoso, tu dices que es Loke... pero ¿Quien sabe? Quizá es otra persona, o quizá es él, bueno es solo yo lo sé e.e xD, Te entiendo, mi hermana tambien le estan tomando los examenes, y bueno ella tambien se distrae xD, gracias por tu review.

**niixuiix: **¡Hola! :D, si, actualice pronto la vez pasada, y esta vez tambien xD. ¿Quien será el chismoso? ¡Eso solo yo lo se! Soy mala por no decirte (?) ok no xD. Gracias por tu review.

**Layla. Mae: **Hola, que genial que te haya gustado, y que hayas encontrado que mi fic es entretenido xD, yo tambien me divierto mucho escribiendolo xD. Gracias por tu review ^^

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Hola ^^, gracias por tus deducciones, me gusta que se hagan ideas de lo que puede suceder, enserio *-*, ¡además! gracias por tu review ^^.

**claudiaa: **¡Hola! Jajaja, menos mal que no paso asi, asi el pobre Natsu se hubiera salvado de haber sido besado por alguien que pensaba que era hombre xD, gracias por tu review :)

**Raspberry Orchid: **¡Hola! Si, chismosos everywhere D:, Jajaja, tranquila, eso del porque Natsu es amargado se sabrá despues x3, Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review :D.

**sombraescarlata: **¡Hola! Si, Lucy, es una descuidada xD!, me encanta poner en problemas a los personajes femeninos, no se porque ._., en fin, gracias por tu review!

**kanako: **Hola ~ Perdón, pero tengo la mania de hacer los capitulos cortos ._. lo siento xD! Gracias por tu review ^^

**Chrome.x9: **Hola :3, Natsu es genial, yo tambien lo amo *o*, Bueno, obviamente habrá Nalu, eso te lo puedo asegurar *-*, Créeme que yo me reí mucho cuando escribia sobre Lucy ebria xD, No digas eso, el pobre Loke esta confundido x3! gracias por tu review!

**LuzzDragneel: **¡Hola! Me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado, yo tambien amo el NaLu, son tan lindos juntos ^^, gracias por tu review ~

**lucy-yagami: **Hola :), ¿Mi fic es interesante? Aww, gracias por eso, me gusta intrigar a la gente xD, gracias por tu review :)

**sakura dragneel: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, ¡Lo se! Pobre Loke, él esta tan confundido :(, Me alegra que te haya gustado! Cuidate!

**Tamy Dragneel14: **Hola tamy :3, Que bueno, ambas estamos de vacaciones, ojala que las vacaciones duraran siempre, lastima :(, Si, yo tambien quiero que el fic sea largo, aunque me tome tiempo xD, Yo pienso que tu fic es mejor que el mio e.e xDD, que genial que te haya gustado pos Tamy *-*, ya ya tranquila, aquí esta la actualización, y por cierto, si note que mi refri estaba más vacio, ahora me muero de hambre por tu culpa e.e xD, gracias por tu review, te quiero :)

**TheHinata: **Hola T-T, que linda tú, gracias por decir que soy una genio T.T, aunque yo igual te seguiré agradeciendo por tus reviews e.e asi que... ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! ^^

**girl-hatake95: **Hola ^^, Si, Lucy borracha, bueno, es normal emborracharse en una fiesta, pero quedar asi como Lucy... creo que eso esta mal, la pobre contó su secreto xD. ¿Gajeel? Gajeel fue el colado del capitulo anterior, él solo apareció para hacerle un mal a la pobre Lucy, que en este caso, fue dejarla más borracha ¡Que malo! :(, Gracias por tu review :)

**Rea Fantrazy: **Hola, genial que te haya encantado, te agradezco por tu review :D

**Yukitakeee: **Hola, lo sé, pobre Lucy, estaba borrachisima, aunque da risa, la pobre no la pasó muy bien xD, gracias por tu review :).

**naruhina: **Hola, me encanta cuando hacen deducciones, quiero felicitarte por eso ^^, has puesto mucha atención al capitulo, las relaciones amor-odio son lo mejor, me encanta ver animes asi, y me encanta leer fics con este tipo de relaciones. Natsu tsundere me parece adorable xD, Y sobre los chicos despistados... ¡LOS AMO! al igual que tu, los que has nombrado, los amo, y sobre todo: Natsu, Naruto & Luffy. Concuerdo contigo, los chicos timidos son cute, pero es más lindo cuando la chica es la timida, (¡Viva el NaruHina!) Créeme, que yo tampoco quiero hacer sufrir a Loke, e intentare no hacerlo. Creo que Wendy si aparecerá, le tendré que dar un papel... algo, algo que intervenga con la historia, porque quiero aclarar que ella **no está** en el instituto de chicas, ya se me ocurrira algo, por que yo tambien la quiero agregar a este fic. No te preocupes por el review largo, me entretengo respondiendo reviews, no hay problema :) ¡Yo tambien soy fan del MinaKushi y NaruHina! ¡Vivan esas parejas! Y tambien amo a Minato y a Naruto, (Dos rubios muy lindos, además que lindo, padre e hijo) Gracias por tu review! xD.

**MaryHeartfilia: **Hola Mary, no te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? xD, Gajeel es muy malo, y Lucy ebria... hay que alejar el alcohol de nuestra amiga rubia xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos ^^.

**Tsukihime: **Hola, si pobre Lucy, bueno... si yo fuera una lectora de este fic, tampoco se me ocurriria quien es el chismoso, no te preocupes xD, gracias por tu comentario.

**Skyline:** Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

**Uzumaki: **Hola, Gracias ^^, creo que si he mejorado algo en mi escritura y tipo de redaccion, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta, y gracias por la felicitacion, y gracias tambien por dejarme un comentario :).

**Gracias por todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso es todo, gracias :3. Nos vemos ^^.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización final 14-08-12<strong>

**Finalmente terminé de arreglar las faltas ortográficas de todos los ****capítulos**

**me siento tan realizada xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews O/**


	13. Malentendido

**¡Hola! ~ Aquí yo de nuevo x3 muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews ^^. Por cierto, este capitulo es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida xD. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy tail no me pertenece.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>13. M<strong>alentendido.

Lucy se consideraba una persona bastante paciente, aunque perdiera los estribos de alguna u otra forma, siempre intentaba calmarse e intentar parecer lo más tolerante posible.

Además, ella debía admitir que no le gustaba mucho trabajar ya que gastaba de su tiempo para descansar pero, el dinero no llegaría solo y debía trabajar sí o sí.

Ahora, se encontraba haciendo su labor, como siempre, en la heladería.

Aunque ella se consideraba tolerante, esta vez era la excepción. No podía ser paciente, oh no.

— ¡Rubia! —gritó Natsu llamando la atención de Lucy por séptima vez.

Lucy apretó su bolígrafo con rabia pero decidió ignorarlo, ahora estaba atendiendo a otra persona y Natsu podría esperar.

—Señorita ¿Me está escuchando?

—Sí, lo siento—se disculpó algo apenada —. ¿Podría repetirlo?

—Un helado de vainilla con salsa de frambuesa.

—Ya le traigo su orden —Lucy le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

— ¡Rubia! ¿Me estas ignorando?

¡Rubia, rubia, rubia! ¡Demonios! ¡Ella sabía que era rubia! ¿Acaso iba todo el rato a repetir lo mismo? Claro, Natsu decía la verdad, sus hebras eran rubias, pero él a cada rato le decía lo mismo y su paciencia ya se estaba acabando. ¿Podría decir otra cosa que no fuera Lucky o Lucy? Cualquier apodo sería razonable, excluyendo a esos dos últimos.

Lucy rodó los ojos molesta y decidió ignorarlo para realizar su labor tranquilamente.

Estaba preparando los helados cuando una cálida mano se posó en su hombro.

Lucy se volteó.

—Levy-chan.

—Lu-chan… ¿Estas bien? —preguntó la peliceleste al ver el semblante irritado y molesto de su amiga.

—Ah… sí. —contestó sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Natsu te está molestando demasiado? —interrogó preocupada—. Lo siento, estaba trapeando el piso y no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba allá.

—Eh… —suspiró pesadamente—. Sí —confesó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no le dices algo? Ya sabes, tú siempre peleas y te defiendes de Natsu.

—Él sabe mucho.

— ¿Él sabe mucho? —repitió en forma de pregunta.

—Después te digo—y así Lucy se marchó con el helado preparado para él cliente.

Levy suspiró cansadamente observando como su amiga se marchaba de ahí. Decidió seguir trapeando, el piso no se limpiaría solo.

….

Lucy llevaba en una bandeja cuidadosamente aquella copa de helado. Sonrió levemente cuando ya había llegado a la mesa de aquel chico.

—Aquí está su orden—Lucy puso la copa de helado al frente de él—. Disfrute—Lucy hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó de ahí.

— ¡Rubia! ¿Al fin tienes tiempo para mí? —le gritó Natsu burlonamente.

Lucy apretó los labios con rabia y decidió ir a ver qué demonios quería el maldito Natsu Dragneel.

—Señor—sonrió falsamente—. ¿Qué desea ahora?

— ¿Qué deseo? —Preguntó en tono burlón—. Bueno, quiero que me traigas un helado de frambuesa con salsa de chocolate.

—Bien, ya vuelvo—Lucy decidió irse rápido a buscar la orden.

—Eres insoportable, creo que te encanta molestarla—dijo Gray quien se había mantenido todo el rato en silencio.

— ¿Eh? No la estoy molestando, solo me estoy divirtiendo, tengo derecho a tener mis momentos de diversión—se defendió.

Gray solo bufó molesto, Natsu no cambiaría ¿Así que para que discutir con él? No tenía ganas de eso.

….

—Bueno, quiero que me traigas un helado de frambuesa con salsa de chocolate—Lucy imitó de mala manera la voz de Natsu. Natsu solia ser bastante desagradable según ella, pero esta vez se estaba pasando.

Suspiró de mala gana y decidió que la mejor manera de que esta desagradable sensación saliera de su cuerpo, era llevándole el bendito helado y solo ignorando el hecho de que él se entretenía viéndola molesta.

— ¡Lu-chan! ¿Otra vez estas molesta?

Lucy observó a su amiga e intentó regalarle una sincera sonrisa, pero le costaba. Él le había colmado la paciencia.

—Sí. Es algo molesto—confesó sinceramente.

—No te preocupes, ya pasará.

—Sí, gracias—agradeció llevando el helado ya preparado para aquella persona tan molesta.

Se acercó tranquilamente hacia la mesa en donde estaba Natsu y Gray, aunque este último no tomaba mucha atención y se notaba a leguas de que estaba distraído.

—Aquí está su orden.

—Hey, esto no es lo que te pedí.

—S-Señor… —Lucy apretó sus puños molesta. ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

—No, yo te dije helado de chocolate con salsa de frambuesa.

— ¡Tú me dijiste un helado de frambuesa con salsa de chocolate!

—No me grites… eso no se hace, rubiecita—Natsu se hizo el ofendido.

—P-P-Pero…—masculló con rabia—tú… usted—se corrigió, no podía ser tan informal con él, de todas maneras él seguía siendo un cliente.

—Mira—Natsu le apuntó a la pared.

Lucy volteó confundida.

— ¿Qué lees ahí? —preguntó de manera burlesca.

—El cliente siempre tiene la razón—respondió la rubia de mala manera.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No te escuché—El pelirosado se hizo el sordo.

—El cliente siempre tiene la razón—dijo en un tono más alto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡El cliente siempre tiene la razón! —exclamó con rabia y gritándole, ganándose la atención de los curiosos. Agachó la mirada avergonzada.

—No me grites, no seas malita—le dijo haciéndose el ofendido, aunque hacía una pésima actuación.

—Y-Y-Ya…—susurró intentando recuperar la compostura—. ¿Entonces que helado pedirá ahora, señor?

—Helado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate—dijo mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado—. Que no se te olvide esta vez.

—Está bien… en un segundo se lo traigo—Lucy suspiró cansadamente. Se dio la media vuelta para poder retirarse de ahí.

— ¡Hey! —le gritó haciendo que Lucy se detuviera de golpe, pero aún así no se dio vuelta—. Ya pasó el segundo.

Lucy rodó los ojos molesta y frunció el ceño, no obstante, no se giró y siguió hacia donde iba. ¿Es que Natsu la expresión "en un segundo se lo traigo" lo había tomado literal? ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Era prácticamente imposible que llegara en un segundo.

Natsu al ver que Lucy no quiso darse vuelta, le restó importancia, se podía imaginar la cara de enfadada que tenía y eso simplemente le causaba satisfacción.

—Lo que haces no está bien—razonó el pelinegro que estaba apoyado en la mesa.

—Ya solo me estoy divirtiendo.

….

— ¡Levy-chan! ¿Ya terminaste de trapear el piso?

—Sí… algo, aún me queda un poco de trabajo, pero es lo mínimo.

—Qué suerte la tuya, Levy-chan.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, no importa—suspiró de manera cansada.

— ¿Sigue Natsu molestándote? —interrogó la peliceleste preocupada.

— ¡Si! —exclamó furiosa, ya no lo aguantaba más—. Es tan molesto, no sé qué le he hecho.

— ¿Tan odioso es?

—Sí, mira, esta es la enésima vez que me rechaza un helado—contestó apretando sus labios con frustración—. Y lo que más me molesto es que en una ocasión me rechazó porque según él, el helado estaba muy frio. ¿Es que acaso quería que el helado estuviera tibio?

—Ya veo… está jugando contigo.

—Lo sé, por cierto, ¿Siempre ha sido igual de odioso?

—Mhmm… —Levy se puso la mano en el mentón en un intento de recordar—. Sinceramente, no lo sé, digamos que yo soy algo nueva también.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio?

—Bueno, no tan nueva como tú, pero cuando yo llegué Natsu ya era así de pesado.

— ¿Antes era distinto?

—Pues… según supe, sí.

— ¿Y qué le sucedió? ¿Porque cambió? —preguntó curiosa.

—Yo no lo sé, pero sé que la única persona que sabe es Lisanna y a ella ni a él le gusta hablar del tema, siempre lo evaden—Levy le dijo a Lucy, pronto, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tapó la boca, había hablado más de la cuenta—. ¡Olvida lo que te dije!

— ¿Huh? —interrogó confundida.

—E-E-Es q-que…—La peliceleste tartamudeó—. Es que es un tema delicado, no debí decírtelo.

—Ah…—Lucy desvió la mirada—. Ya me lo dijiste… pero prometo no decirle a nadie ni volver a mencionarte el tema.

—Gracias—Levy le agradeció aliviada.

Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el grito de Natsu la interrumpió.

— ¡Que ya voy! —Lucy le devolvió el grito algo molesta, pero bueno, ella se había distraído con Levy, ahora era razonable de que Natsu se enfadara. Salió rápidamente con el helado.

….

Natsu estaba apoyado en la mesa, aburrido. Gray, miraba a la ventana y no le prestaba atención a Natsu y Lucy se demoraba un montón. Demonios. Estaba muy aburrido.

Sonrió levemente cuando la vio llegar con el dichoso helado.

—Al fin llegas—dijo algo molesto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó frunciendo el ceño—. Aquí está su helado. ¿Todo bien ahora?

—Sí, ya vete—le ordenó agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

—Hmp—expresó molesta la rubia ¿Acaso ahora la estaba echando?

—Bye bye.

Lucy no dijo nada, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, suspiró aliviada, al menos ahora no la molestaría más. Comenzó a apresurar su paso cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención. Se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué paso con Juvia? —preguntó Natsu saboreando el helado.

—Nada—contestó el pelinegro secamente.

—No la hagas sufrir, no lo merece. Y sabes a lo que me refiero—le aconsejó Natsu cerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Yo hago lo que se me da la gana! —exclamó el Fullbuster completamente molesto.

Lucy se quedó pensando. ¿Acaso Gray y Juvia tenían algo? No le gustaba meterse en conversaciones ajenas ni menos en relaciones ajenas. Pero aún así le llamaba la atención. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

….

La jornada de trabajo por fin había terminado y eso la mantenía aliviada.

Iba saliendo por la puerta trasera, cuando el grito de Levy captó su atención.

— ¡Lu-chan! —gritó la peliceleste acercándose a ella.

— ¡Levy-chan! ¿Qué sucede?

—Aún te queda decirme algo.

— ¿Ehmm? —interrogó dudosa.

—Él sabe mucho—dijo Levy sin más.

— _¿Él sabe mucho? _—_pensó confusa. Pronto recordó que le había dicho a Levy que después le contaría acerca del asunto con Natsu_—. ¡Ya recuerdo! ¿Quieres saber lo de Natsu, no?

—Sip.

—Bueno… —la rubia se rascó la nuca nerviosamente—. Te contaré mientras nos vamos caminando ¿sí?

La peliceleste asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

….

Ya llevaban bastante rato caminando, pero Lucy no había dicho ni una palabra. Hasta que decidió hablar.

—Bueno, no es algo tan complicado—dijo sonriendo levemente—. Todo comenzó en la fiesta, cuando él me fue a buscar.

— ¿Huh?

—Y bien, como estaba tan borracha—comenzó a explicar mientras caminaba—. Le dije que yo era una chica.

— ¿QUE? —gritó Levy totalmente sorprendida—. ¡Le revelaste tu secreto! —expresó.

—Si…—se rió nerviosamente—. Me da miedo que llegue a revelar mi secreto….

—Mhmm… no lo creo, Natsu no es así… yo creo que él no te chantajearía ni nada de eso, puede ser un amargado y algo pesado pero no te traicionaría—Levy le dijo sonriendo—. No te preocupes.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó la rubia a lo que Levy asintió—. Supongo… —dio un suspiro—. Que debo confiar en él.

— ¡Si! —expresó McGarden—. Bien aquí nos separamos…—le dijo tranquilamente deteniendo su paso—. ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Nos vemos! —Lucy se despidió agitando su mano en señal de despedida. Le hubiera gustado seguir conversando con Levy, pero debían tomar distintos caminos para llegar a los respectivos institutos.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente mirando el cielo que se estaba de un color naranja debido al atardecer. Pronto anochecería, sería mejor apresurar el paso.

Aunque…

Aunque estuviera cansada, quería caminar algo, así que se desvió de su camino y decidió irse por el camino que era más largo, pero que al final la llevaría hacia el mismo objetivo: el instituto.

Pasó enfrente del parque y sin darse cuenta desvió la mirada a aquel parque y abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida. Estaba Juvia sentada en uno de los columpios y completamente sola, el parque estaba vacío.

Juvia miraba al piso.

La veía algo afligida y triste, decidió ir a hablarle.

—Juvia—le llamó ganándose la atención de la chica.

—L-Lucky-san—tartamudeó algo sorprendida.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Lucy le preguntó sentándose en el columpió que estaba al lado.

—A Juvia no le sucede nada.

—No mientas—le sonrió.

—Juvia dice la verdad…

— ¿Es por Gray?

—G-Gray-sama… —susurró bajando la mirada—. Sí, es por Gray-sama—admitió.

— ¿Qué sucede, te hizo algo? —preguntó preocupada al ver el semblante de la peliceleste.

—Mhm… no, Gray-sama no le ha hecho nada a Juvia. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque…?

—Juvia no entiende a Gray-sama. Gray-sama se comporta raro con Juvia, aveces coquetea con Juvia y después…—la peliceleste agachó mirada—. La ignora y se va con otras chicas.

—Ya veo, y dime ¿Estas enamorada de Gray?

El rostro de Juvia enrojeció.

—S-S-Si…

—Quizá él no sabe cómo expresarse, tal vez él siente algo por ti y no sabe cómo expresarse—razonó Lucy.

—Mhm…

—Descuida todo irá bien—animó Lucy.

—Gracias Lucky-san…—agradeció la peliceleste sonriendo—. Por cierto…

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?

—Juvia vio y escuchó algo que no debía…—murmuró desviando la mirada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —interrogó sin entender.

—Es que…

**FlashBack. **

—_Gray-sama no toma en cuenta a Juvia… —susurró triste la chica viendo como el pelinegro coqueteaba con otra chica—. Es mejor que Juvia se marche._

—_P-Pero juvia… —la peliceleste escuchó como Lucy la llamaba pero decidió ignorarla, no se sentía bien._

_Juvia caminó hacia la puerta y se marchó del lugar. _

…_._

_Ya era bastante tarde, y se encontraba caminando sola por las calles, si bien diera una hora al azar, ella diría que son las tres y media de la madrugada. Ladrones, violadores y asesinos estaban a esa hora. _

—_Es mejor… que Juvia se vaya a casa…—se dijo a sí misma, dándose la vuelta, no era seguro para su salud estar a esa hora y más si estaba sola._

_Caminó lentamente cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba, se asustó. Pero aún así se decidió acercar, aunque manteniendo una distancia razonable y además estaba escondida._

— _¿QUÉ? —escuchó gritar a Natsu. _

— _¿Natsu-san? —se preguntó a si misma observando la escena—. Y… ¿Lucky-san?_

—_Hey hey… mira… —vio como Natsu tomaba de los hombros a Lucy—. Yo no soy de esos tipos… tengo diferentes gustos, pero no critico que tengas otro gusto—le escuchó decir a Natsu._

— _¿No eres de ese tipo? ¿Diferentes gustos? —escuchó como preguntaba la borracha de Lucy—. Que ingenuo eres… ¿aún no te das cuenta de quién soy en realidad?_

— _¿Quién es en realidad… Lucky-san? —se preguntó confundida._

— _¿Q-Que? ¿De qué hablas?_

— _¡Soy una chica, tontito! —se escuchó la confesión de Lucy. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Después vio como Lucy balbuceaba unas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar y vio como Natsu se llevaba a Lucy en su espalda._

— _¡No puede ser!__ —susurró sorprendida tapándose la boca de la impresión. Había escuchado más de lo que debía._

**Fin del FlashBack.**

—Ya veo…—Lucy bajó la mirada—. Así que escuchaste todo…

—S-Si… ¡Pero! —comenzó a negar con sus manos nerviosamente—. ¡Juvia no le dirá a nadie!

— ¿Enserio? —le preguntó aliviada—. ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció.

—Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde…—comentó Juvia levantándose del columpio.

—Tienes razón, ya se está oscureciendo—Lucy observó el cielo mientras se levantaba del columpio.

—Gracias por escuchar a Juvia—agradeció Juvia con los ojos brillosos.

—Juvia…

—Lo siento…—se disculpó la peliceleste apartando con sus manos algunas lágrimas que deseaban salir.

—No estés mal, ya se dará cuenta de que es un tonto—Lucy le dijo tranquilamente y se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Todo estará bien.

—G-Gracias… —gratificó juvia devolviéndole el abrazo—. Lucky-san eres una gran amiga.

—Dime Lucy, mi nombre es Lucy.

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Juvia y Lucy deshicieron el abrazo.

—G-Gray-sama…

— ¿Ahora me cambias por mi compañero de instituto?

— ¡Gray no es lo que crees! —Lucy intentó calmar la situación.

— ¡No te metas! ¡No estoy hablando contigo Lucky! —exclamó gritándole y enfadado.

—N-N-No… J-Juvia no… —Juvia intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían.

—Que irónico. Siempre me dijiste que yo te gustaba y ahora me cambias por él. Eres una… —las palabras venenosas del pelinegro fueron cortadas.

— ¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo Gray Fullbuster! —Lucy le gritó enfadada. ¿Es que acaso Gray no sabía respetar a las mujeres?

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Eres un poco hombre! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así? —dijo Lucy completamente furiosa, tenia ganas de golpearlo.

Juvia se encontraba en silencio sin saber que decir o hablar, la mirada del pelinegro era completamente fría y además estaba furioso ¿Pero porque lo estaba? Si ella y Gray no tenían nada… escuchaba en silencio como Lucy y Gray discutían, y además por su culpa. La culpa la inundó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¡Eres un poco hombre que no sabe respetar a las mujeres! ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo hombre?

— ¡Te dije que te callaras imbécil! —le gritó al borde del desespero. Ya. No pudo evitarlo. Estaba enfadado ¿Cómo se atrevía Juvia a deshacerse de él así como así? —. ¡Tú eres un maldito que intenta quitarme lo que es mío!

— ¿Lo que es tuyo? —preguntó irónicamente—. ¡No la trates como si fuera un objeto!

—Me hartaste—Gray le dijo sin más y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara a Lucy.

Lucy tambaleo un poco y cayó al piso. Además ella seguía siendo una chica, una chica que era más débil que un hombre, era lo lógico. Posó una mano en su mejilla adolorida.

— ¡Lucky! —gritó Juvia olvidándose del sufijo "san" —. ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada agachándose para estar cerca de ella.

—S-S-Si…

— ¿Él o yo? —preguntó Gray seriamente mirándola fijamente.

Juvia ensanchó sus ojos y agachó la mirada. Sintió un leve roce de parte de Lucy quien la miraba preocupada. Lucy negó con la cabeza casi queriéndole decir "Elígelo a él".

—Juvia… elige a… —susurró desviando la mirada, sonrió levemente—. Lucky, Gray… eres un… poco hombre, jugaste con Juvia, Juvia no quiere verte más ¡Vete! —Juvia le gritó completamente segura y sintiéndose algo triste, pero no arrepentida. Basta de humillarse. Por su culpa su amiga Lucy había salido perjudicada.

Gray suspiró pero no dijo nada más, se retiró no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de profundo odio hacia Lucy.

Cuando Gray llevaba bastante camino recorrido, Lucy habló.

Más bien le gritó.

— ¡Pero Juvia! ¿Qué haces? —le gritó desentendida.

—No importa… —murmuró agachando la mirada—. Has hecho que Juvia abra los ojos… gracias…

— ¡N-N-No! —Lucy negó preocupada—. ¡Por mi culpa Gray desentendió todo!

Juvia negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es… ¿Estas bien? —interrogó preocupada.

—Si… lo siento… —se disculpó arrepentida—. Él… tú y él… se acabó…

— ¿Acabarse? —sonrió tristemente—. Juvia y Gray… nunca tuvieron nada… al final Juvia dio mucho y lo perdió todo.

— ¡Él es un imbécil Juvia! ¡Él no se da cuenta de que te perdió! ¡Cuando se dé cuenta… será tarde…!

—Si… pero… esto es lo mejor.

—Juvia…

— ¡No importa! —le sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya se hizo de noche! ¡Juvia debe irse! ¡Adiós! —se despidió no sin antes agradecerle y ayudarle a Lucy a levantarse de la tierra.

—Juvia…—murmuró triste observando con preocupación la silueta que se iba perdiendo por el camino—. No sé porque intentas ser tan fuerte… —agachó la mirada preocupada—. Creo que ya es hora de irme… —se dijo a si misma comenzando a caminar.

Un escalofrió la invadió y un poco de susto también.

Se sentía observada.

Alguien la estaba observando pero no sabía de dónde. Algo le decía que las intenciones de esa persona no eran buenas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien. Capitulo terminado, actualización indefinida, intentaré lo más pronto posible, pero ya no estoy de vacaciones y eso implica concentrarme en el colegio, lamentablemente. Bien como pudieron apreciar, se pudo saber quien había sido la persona que escuchó a Lucy revelar su secreto. Debo felicitar a la única persona que acertó: <span>naruhina<span>. ¿Se lo habían imaginado? ¿Imaginaron que habia sido ella? También, se pudo extraer algo del pasado de Natsu, o como saber el pasado de Natsu, nada más ni nada menos que Lisanna. Lisanna sabe, pero no le gusta hablar de eso. ¿Que habrá pasado? ¡Eso y mucho más...! En los próximos capítulos ._.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>_

**MaryHeartfilia:** ¡Hola Mary! ¿Te alegré el día? Eso me hizo feliz T-T Lo siento por el capitulo corto, pero este esta más largo, lo puedo asegurar xD. Muchas gracias por tú review, cuidate que estes bien ^^.

**miner1144: **Hola, a mi también me agrada esa actitud de Natsu xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuidate.

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Si, eso se vera al final, Natsu negó que le gusta Lucy ahora que sabe de su condicion femenina, pero veremos si es asi en realidad. ¿Lucy ebria divertida? Pues lo es, pero no para la pobre Lucy, ella lo pasa fatal xD. Gracias por tú comentario.

**Infinity Infinytum:** Hola [D. P. E.], ¿Enserio lo crees? ¡Pues gracias! Claro que lo escribí yo, y creo que aún me falta mucho para llamarme a mi misma una profesional, aún me queda mucho camino por recorrer, pero aún así, muchas pero muchas gracias por tus palabras ^^. A todos nos queda mucho por recorrer, yo se que puedes mejorar con practica, yo también lo necesito :). ¡Muchas gracias por tú review!

**TheHinata: **¡Hola! ¡Si! Natsu vs Loke, yo también quiero lo mismo, me gustaría escribir algo de eso xD. Y por supuesto que habrá un Natsu celoso, eso si que sí. Gracias por tú comentario n.n

**Chrome.x9: **Hola, ¡Aqui en este capi se revela quien fue la persona que escuchó! A mi también cada vez me gusta más Natsu, él es tan lindo ^^. Gracias por tú comentario.

**veronica: **Hola, aquí estoy, gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario, cuidate ^^.

**lucy-yagami: **Hola, sí lo siento. El capitulo anterior fue muy corto, pero este lo hice más largo, espero que te guste, cuidate :)

**Ruko megpoid: **¡Holitas! Bueno, no importa x3, eso es lo de menos, me alegra que al menos lo leas, Sí, aun me falta escribir la reacción que tendrá Loke cuando vea a Natsu y Lucy ¡Los celos vienen! Gracias por tú review :D.

**Guest: **Hola, que bueno que te guste mi fic, si, pobre Loke, creo que él es uno de los personajes que más ha sufrido con sus confusiones xD. Gracias por tú comentario.

**Sora Knightwalker: **¡Holi! Si :D A mi tambien me encanta eso, y además me gustan los hombres despistados, son cute. ¡Que vivan las vacaciones! Lastima que las mias ya acabaron T-T. Cuidate muchisimo, gracias por el review. PD: ¡No me demandes por dejarte con la duda TwT!

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Hola, como pudiste acertar, Loke no sabe ¿Entonces quien sabe? Eso queda claro en este capitulo, mil gracias por tú comentario, cuídate :)

**sombraescarlata: **Hola, si, es verdad el capi anterior fue bastante corto, pero este es más largo, cuidate mucho y gracias por tú comentario :3

**neko no me: **Holi, que suerte que estas de vacaciones yo ya entre a clases, lamentablemente xD cuidate y gracias por tú review ^-^

**OOANDISAOO:** Hola ^^, si, Gajeel es un maldito que se divierte a costa de los demas, pero bien como tú dices si no es por el lo de Lucy no hubiera pasado, bien, no tenia pensado poner algo sobre Gajeel y Levy, pero puedo ver si agrego alguna escena de esos dos :D Gracias por el comentario.

**LucyCana: **Hola, si a mi también me encantan las partes yaoi de Loke, pobre de él, esta confundido. Si, pobre Juvia :( También soy fanática del Gruvia :D, Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tú review :)

**Guest: **Hola, gracias por tú comentario y aqui esta la continuación.

**akariharukaze12: **Hola ^^, si fanfiction aveces no deja poner comentarios ._. Si, el NaLu ya esta por venir :), en fin, no tengo mucho que decirte, solo de agradecerte por tus alertas, tú review y favoritos, muchas gracias ^^.

**Levy: **Hola, aquí esta la continuación, gracias por leer y dejarme un review.

**Guest: **Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tú review.

**Gracias por todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso es todo, espero que les guste el capitulo y espero que estén bien, gracias por todo su apoyo, intentaré hacer lo posible para tener pronto otra actualización, ¡Gracias por leer! sin nada más que decir, me retiro. <strong>


	14. Sin titulo

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin estoy aquí! Con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>14. S<strong>in** t**itulo**.**

Negó con la cabeza, se estaba asustando a sí misma.

—Está empezando a hacer frío…—se abrazó a si misma en un intento de obtener calor—. Mejor llego pronto.

Comenzó caminar lentamente, y casi por instinto propio tocó su adolorida mejilla. Estaba hinchada. Maldito Gray.

De seguro Natsu se reiría de ella… ¡Oh si! Se burlaría como siempre lo hacia. Le reprocharía, le apuntaría con el dedo y se reiría a carcajadas de ella, lo podía imaginar haciendo ese acto tan vil.

—Ese Natsu… ¡Ese maldito estúpido, tonto, idiota, acosador, abusivo, imbécil! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas con mucha ira. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y tapó rápidamente su boca con sus manos. Miró a ambos lados de la calle para ver si había personas alrededor. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que no había nadie cerca—. Soy una idiota —se golpeó con la palma de su mano su frente.

….

Todo iba mal, oh si. Muy mal.

Cuando decía que iba mal, es porqué en realidad iba todo mal. MUY MAL. Con mayúsculas.

Primero, ser parte de un drama amoroso, ¡Ella, Juvia y Gray! ¡Ella! ¡Una chica inocente que no quería nada con Juvia, no era de ese estilo, no le gustaban las chicas! Claro, pero nadie sabía eso. Pocos sabían que ella era una chica disfrazada de hombre.

Segundo, ser golpeada fuertemente por Gray, su mejilla, su femenina mejilla, estaba hinchada.

Y tercero, y quizá lo peor… ¡Ser mordida por un perro callejero! ¡Si! Aquel "amoroso" perrito, se le acercó y ella como una amante de los animales le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza. ¿Y como le pagaba el perrito? La mordía. ¿Por qué aquel perro la mordió de la nada? ¡No lo sabía! Quizá aquel perro se había puesto de acuerdo con Natsu para hacerle la vida imposible, oh si, Natsu tenía la culpa. Ya lo culparía cuando llegara en unos dos minutos a la habitación. Si, por fin, estaba en el instituto, pero maldecía que hubiera tantos escalones y que los pasillos fueran tan largos.

—Ya queda poco Lucy, muy poco —se dijo a si misma observando la habitación desde lejos—. Unos cuantos pasos más…—dijo por lo bajo sabiendo que en unos cuantos pasos más podría disfrutar de su cama—. Ya estás aquí Lucy, nada más abrir la puerta y…—comenzó a girar la perilla y notó que estaba con llave—. ¡Que! ¡Pero…! —exclamó mientras seguía girando la perilla en vano—. ¡Ahh volvió a hacerlo! —expresó molesta recordando cuando Natsu cerraba con llave. Quizá fue su imaginación pero escuchó una pequeña risa de parte del Dragneel en el interior de la habitación que compartían ambos. Buscó desesperadamente la llave en sus bolsillos, ¿Qué pasó? No estaba. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar y buscó en aquella pequeña mochila su llave. Revisó en su interior, no estaba. Revisó en los bolsillos internos, no estaba.

No, no estaba.

—Ay no…—murmuró asustada y queriendo ignorar el hecho de que quizás, debía ROGARLE a Natsu entrar—. Espera…—musitó dándose cuenta de que había un pequeño bolsillo que no se le había ocurrido revisar—. ¡Aquí estas, maldita llave! —exclamó observando con molestia la llave plateada.

Con aquella maldita llave, abrió la puerta de la habitación compartida, observó expectante donde estaba aquel maldito pelirrosado. Y en efecto, lo vio, pero él estaba observando la ventana.

— ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? —preguntó la rubia bruscamente.

Él no se dio vuelta, pero sí le respondió.

—Porqué si y ya.

— ¡Eres tan…! —al hablar un pequeño dolor la detuvo de golpe—. _Mi mejilla_—_pensó tocándose levemente con las yemas de sus dedos._

— ¿Huh? —musitó el Dragneel al escuchar el detenido insulto de su compañera. Se dio vuelta para salir de dudas.

— ¡Ah! ¡No me veas la cara! —exclamó dándose vuelta. No quería que él la viera, ya se imaginaba la cara burlona que pondría.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó curioso acercándose a ella, pero ella se tapó la cara con sus manos rápidamente—. ¡Déjame verte! —exigió intentando quitar las manos de la chica.

— ¡No! —exclamó retrocediendo, pero él seguía intentando quitar sus manos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya me pica la curiosidad! —dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Que no! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Basta Natsu! —exigió aun con las manos en su rostro—. ¡Aparta! ¡Qui-! —sus alegatos fueron cortados cuando sintió que su cuerpo caía sobre su cama y sus manos se habían salido de su cara, ahora él podría ver aquel feo moretón que Gray le había causado. Pero ese no era el mayor problema, el mayor problema… era que… habían caído. Juntos. Los dos. En la cama de la rubia. Él sobre ella. Ella bajo él.

Lucy tenía sus ojos cerrados al sentir que su cuerpo caía. Abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo un peso sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos más que sorprendida al ver el rostro de Natsu tan cerca al de ella. Un sonrojo demasiado notorio se posó en sus mejillas. Su corazón había empezado a latir demasiado rápido y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento de la pura vergüenza que sentía tener a Natsu así de cerca de ella.

Pero ella no podía emitir alguna palabra, esto era demasiado bochornoso para ella.

Y el problema era que él tampoco quería hablar.

Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ellos dos.

Natsu reaccionó y se alejó un poco de ella, pero no se quitó de encima, le gustaba estar así.

— ¿Qué…Que te ha sucedido? —preguntó levemente llevando unos de sus dedos tocando delicadamente la mejilla de ella, intentando no hacerle daño.

—N-Natsu… —susurró ahora mucho más sonrojada al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre su mejilla adolorida.

— ¿Hm?...

— ¡Quítate! —exclamó avergonzada y empujándolo—. ¡Pervertido! —acusó agachando la mirada, intentando ocultar su rostro.

— ¿Pervertido por tocar tú mejilla? —preguntó de manera irónica—. Mira lo que me has hecho, me has botado al suelo.

— ¡No! ¡Eres un pervertido por estar sobre mí! ¡Y te lo merecías!

— ¡Hey que no soy un pervertido!

— ¡Bueno…! —le dio la razón a regañadieces—. ¡Igual mereces estar en el piso por haber mandado a ese perro a que me mordiera la mano! —le apuntó con el dedo enfadada.

— ¿Perro? ¿Morder? —preguntó desentendido—. ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

— ¡Ahh! ¡No te creo nada! ¡De seguro tú mandaste aquel inocente perrito a que me mordiera! —le acusó haciendo un berrinche.

— ¡Ya! —expresó molesto—. Aun no me has dicho que demonios te sucedió en la cara ¿Te han golpeado?

—P-P-Pues…—murmuró bajando la mirada sin saber como explicarle lo sucedido. No quería acusar a Gray, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Natsu, porqué ya no podía. Mentirle sería demasiado, ella ya le había mentido mucho—. Fue Gray… —suspiró.

— ¿Fue él? —preguntó desconcertado—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios se atrevió a golpearte? —interrogó enfadado.

— ¿Por qué te enojas? —le preguntó Lucy confundida.

—Porqué aunque él no sabe que eres chica… estoy en contra al maltrato de las mujeres.

—Mira tú… saliste defensor de las mujeres ¿Eh?

—Pues si, ustedes las hembras son débiles —comentó de manera machista cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí claro, lo que tú digas campeón —le respondió desinteresadamente rodando sus ojos cafés.

—De todas formas, necesitas poner hielo a tú mejilla. Iré a buscar algo de hielo—comentó acercándose a la puerta.

— ¡N-No! —Lucy le agarró el brazo—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? —preguntó en voz baja soltando el brazo del Dragneel.

—No puedo dejarte así —le dijo honestamente saliendo de la habitación dejando a Lucy confundida.

—_Lo único que haces…es confundirme más Natsu Dragneel _—_pensó la rubia bajando la mirada afligida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué él era así con ella? Y lo más importante, ¿Se estaba ella enamorando de Natsu? Eso no podía ser. No podía permitirlo._

…_._

Estaba sentada mirando el techo desinteresadamente, habían pasado unos cinco minutos y Natsu aun no volvía. Mejor para ella, ése Dragneel lo único que hacía era confundirla.

Decidió recostarse en su cama a esperarlo. Así estaría mucho más cómoda.

Pronto recordó el problema con Gray y Juvia, sí era sincera consigo misma, de verdad estaba preocupadísima por Juvia. Por Gray no, Gray para ella era un maldito descarado que jugó con los sentimientos puros de Juvia. Pero aun así, debía hablar con él. Ella le iba a pedir disculpas, si él las aceptaba, era únicamente decisión de Juvia seguir siendo la eterna enamorada del Fullbuster.

Aunque ella honestamente, quería que Juvia lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a involucrarse con alguien como él. Sabía que en el interior de Gray él se sentía inseguro de sí sentía algo o no por la peliceleste, PERO… eso no significaba que podía dañarla así como lo hizo él, estar confundido no justifica sus actos.

Suspiró levemente, tratar con Gray mañana presentía que sería difícil. Solo esperaba no ganar un golpe en su otra mejilla, o peor, recibir otra vez un golpe en la misma mejilla. No eso no era lo importante, lo importante era salir ilesa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pronto miró a aquel chico que venía con una bolsita con hielo en su interior.

—Aquí está el hielo —respondió levantando la bolsita.

—Me va a doler —se quejó Lucy haciendo un puchero.

.

.

—_Me va a doler… —se quejó la chica._

_._

_._

—_Pff, compórtate como un hombre—respondió Natsu._

Lucy sonrió levemente cuando recordó cuando Natsu en aquella ocasión le había sanado las heridas que le habían hecho esos hombres que aún no sabía por qué la habían atacado. Deseaba que alguna vez los papeles se invirtieran y fuera ella quien ayudara a Natsu. Ojala fuera así.

—Siempre te metes en problemas —dijo Natsu sentándose en la cama junto a ella—. Es como la otra vez, cuando te dieron una golpiza —recordó mirando el suelo.

Lucy se sorprendió un poco. No sabía que Natsu se había acordado del mismo hecho justo igual que ella.

—Supongo que tengo pésima suerte.

—La peor diría yo.

—No quiero hielo, me va a doler y además me acuerda de cierta manera a Gray —dijo Lucy mirando con cierto enfado a la bolsa de hielo.

—Sí, lo sé, yo también detesto a Gray —Natsu hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Pero tu mejilla está muy hinchada y necesita algo frío.

—N-No quiero… —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Además hace frío.

— ¡Ya deja de alegar! —dijo molesto—. Con éste hielo ya me duelen las manos—refunfuñó enfadado acercando delicadamente el hielo a la mejilla de la chica.

— ¡Auch! Me duele —Lucy cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir el contacto frío.

—Compórtate como un hombre —se mofó el chico sonriendo de lado burlonamente.

—Agh… cállate tonto —hizo un puchero enojada.

—Hey… en la heladería no me trataste como un verdadero cliente, quizá debería haberte acusado con el jefe, diste un pésimo servicio —alegó.

—Fuiste demasiado pesado, ¿Qué te ocurre, eh? Lo único que quería era que te fueras y tú seguías molestándome.

— ¡Es que es demasiado divertido molestarte! —se rió de manera burlesca.

— ¡Shh! Cállate, me desagrada escucharte —se tapó los oídos con sus manos.

—Hey… esto está muy hinchado… —murmuró cambiando de tema—. No creo que pase desapercibido.

— ¡Eh! —se quitó las manos de sus oídos—. ¡Ahh! ¡Gray es un estúpido!

— ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? —preguntó rodando los ojos—. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

—E-Es q-que é-él… confundió todo…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pensó que yo y Juvia teníamos algo y se puso celoso y me golpeó y después hizo elegir a Juvia entre él y yo y después ¡Ahh! Juvia me eligió a mí y todo fue demasiado dramático ¡Ahhh! —se tapó sus cara con sus manos y se lanzó para atrás para quedar acostada.

— ¿Uno de tus pasatiempos se meterte en problemas?

—No —respondió con sus manos aun sobre su rostro.

— ¿Entonces…?

—No sé, tengo pésima suerte.

—Déjame ver tu rostro…quizá en medio de tu pataleta se deshinchó algo.

Lucy lentamente se quitó sus manos de su rostro y Natsu cuando la vio lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

— ¿No? —preguntó Lucy preocupada.

—No, nada, sigue hinchado. Creo que mañana serás la burla del instituto.

—JAJA —le gritó en su cara—. Muy gracioso.

—Eres la chica más desagradable que he conocido en toda mi vida. TODA mi vida.

—Pues lo mismo digo, Dragneel.

—En fin, ¿Te duele? —preguntó Natsu sonando preocupado, preocupado de verdad.

Lucy agachó la mirada algo avergonzada, y asintió levemente.

—Déjame ver… quizá puedo conseguir algo de medicina —murmuró acercando sus dedos hacia la mejilla hinchada de la chica.

—N-Nat…—murmuró nerviosa y sonrojándose ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Natsu hoy? Ya eran dos veces, contando esta ocasión, que le tocaba delicadamente la mejilla a ella. Y lo peor es que ella no quería que él se apartara.

—Eres tan… —se fue acercando más a ella—. Difícil…

—Yo… —murmuró cerrando los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios. Pero aquel contacto nunca llegó.

"_**¡Tienes un mensaje, hey sí tú, tienes un mensaje!"**_

El sonido del tono de mensaje del celular de Lucy interrumpió aquel… ¿Extraño momento? Era extraño, por qué Natsu no se estaba comportando como lo era habitual con ella, básicamente no la estaba maltratando ni diciéndole cosas para hacerla enojar.

Natsu gruñó enojado al ser interrumpido de tal estúpida forma.

"_**¡Tienes un mensaje, hey sí tú, tienes un mensaje!"**_

— ¡Ya ve el maldito mensaje! —dijo enfadado al escuchar por segunda vez aquel molesto sonido que había interrumpido. Él se alejó de ella.

—A-Ah… s-sí… —respondió torpemente sacando su celular de su bolsillo—. ¿Huh? —susurró leyendo el mensaje.

"_Hey Lucy, soy yo Cana, por cierto ¿No le has hecho nada a… Levy? Está algo extraña, no sé que le pasa. Por esas casualidades de la vida… ¿No has peleado con ella? Está algo triste y no quiere decirnos el por qué. ¿Sabes que le sucede, tienes tú la culpa? Es que enserio estoy preocupada… pensé que podían haber tenido alguna pelea de amigas… pero no sé. Dime si sabes algo. Otra cosa, juvia también está rara. ¿Qué demonios les pasa hoy?_

_Cana :D"._

Lucy leyó atentamente el largo mensaje, algo sorprendida, Levy siempre estaba animada, además no quería que ella estuviera triste. Comenzó a escribir el mensaje de respuesta hacia Cana:

"Pues… eh… no. No le he hecho nada, no podría hacerle nada, es mi amiga. De verdad no tengo idea que le sucede, quizá… ehm… no sé, no se me ocurre nada… esto… Juvia… Juvia tuvo una pelea con Gray eso es lo que le pasa. No se como animar a Juvia, ¿Podrías animarla? Tú sabes de eso. Y pues… intenta animar a Levy también. Cuídate.

Lucy".

Suspiró pesadamente cuando ya había enviado el mensaje. Mañana tendría que hablar con Levy para asegurarse a sí misma que demonios le pasaba a la peliceleste.

Natsu observaba atentamente a la rubia, sintiéndose algo intrigado al ver el semblante de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó intrigado.

—Cosas de chicas…

—Pff… nunca más te vuelvo a preguntar algo —comentó enojado cruzándose de brazos.

….

Lucy ya se había cansando de estar buscando a Gray. Ya era de día y ella no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Por supuesto, Gray no había aparecido en la clase, pero según había sabido él si estaba adentro del instituto. Había ido a su habitación y había tocado la puerta, pero nadie había salido, e incluso ni siquiera se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera en su interior. ¿Entonces? Siguió buscando por el patio, hasta que vio que alguien estaba sentado y apoyado en un árbol. Sintió algo de nerviosismo y emoción. Al fin lo había encontrado. El problema era que no sabía como demonios hablar con él sin ser golpeada por el Fullbuster.

Se acercó lentamente observando como leía un libro ignorando el hecho de que ella estaba acercándose a él.

—E-Esto… G-Gray… —musitó lentamente acercándose hasta quedar al frente de él.

—Agh… —dijo asqueado levantándose del césped.

— ¡Espera! —le tomó del brazo delicadamente.

— ¡Suéltame! —movió su brazo bruscamente haciendo que la rubia soltara su agarre.

—Gray por favor… escúchame… lo de ayer…

—Déjame en paz.

— ¡Yo y Juvia no tenemos nada! —explicó intentando razonar con él—. Juvia estaba dolida por qué… tú la ignoras. ¡Discúlpame!

Gray agachó la mirada. Hace un tiempo la culpa carcomía su ser y él no sabía como lidiar con eso.

—Enserio… yo intenté consolarla, estaba muy triste y…

—No digas más.

—No te enojes con ella… enójate conmigo, golpéame si quieres… pero… no te enojes con ella…

— ¿Tanto te importa Juvia?

—Es mi amiga…

Gray suspiró pesadamente, y elevó su puño para golpear nuevamente a Lucy.

La rubia al ver las intenciones de él, no se movió. Se quedó quieta esperando el golpe, si eso necesitaba Gray para desquitarse con ella y no enojarse con Juvia, pues ella lo aceptaría.

El Fullbuster movió su puño en dirección a la cara de ella hasta detenerse a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Después de todo no puedo hacerlo…—musitó alejando su puño del rostro de Lucy—. ¿Ves esto? —preguntó apuntando a su ojo derecho.

— ¿Q-Que te sucedió? —interrogó al ver que el ojo de Gray estaba con un moretón muy evidente. Pero Lucy estaba tan nerviosa antes que ni siquiera pudo fijarse en ese detalle.

—Natsu me golpeó.

— ¿QUÉ? —preguntó en un tono muy alto—. ¿Q-Que? ¿P-Por… qué?

—Por tú culpa.

—Él… ¿Te pegó por mí… culpa?

—Por haberte golpeado ayer, es bastante… raro… me parece demasiado extraño que Natsu me haya golpeado por eso. Bastante rarito salió Natsu.

—A-Ah… —agachó la mirada avergonzada. ¿De verdad Natsu había hecho eso por ella? —…¿Me disculpas? Por lo de ayer…

—Hmm… sí… —le extendió la mano para hacer las paces.

—Gracias… y disculpa por el malentendido —Lucy estrechó su mano con la de él.

—No… yo tuve la culpa. Le debo una disculpa a Juvia también.

—…Gray…

— ¿Hmm?

—…¿Te gusta Juvia? —preguntó Lucy mirándolo fijamente.

—No… sé.

—Deberías… aclarar tus sentimientos. Sino… la perderás, es solo un consejo —le dijo Lucy retirándose del lugar dejando a Gray confundido.

….

Las clases ya habían terminado y Lucy estaba tomando su mochila para llevar sus ropas femeninas y otros accesorios. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Natsu, y si tenía suerte quizás se lo encontraría para poder agradecerle por haber… golpeado a Gray.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, aunque sea alguna vez.

Natsu entró con una cara de cansancio y tiró su mochila abruptamente al piso.

— ¿Qué me miras? —preguntó Natsu al ver que Lucy lo miraba fijamente.

—Natsu… esto… me voy a trabajar.

Natsu arqueó una ceja extrañado. ¿De cuando la desagradable Lucy le avisaba cuando salir? Era extraño e irracional.

—Pues… anda, la puerta es ancha.

—Gracias… —Lucy se acercó a Natsu y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos —La rubia salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Natsu fue incapaz de articular alguna palabra. ¿Qué había sido eso? Un beso claro. Pero… no. No podía ser débil ante ella, él no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Él no estaría con Lucy. Debía alejarse del amor.

Aun así, tocó delicadamente la zona de su mejilla que había sido besada por ella.

….

Lucy parecía un tomate. Estaba roja, demasiado. Estaba corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos del instituto, arrepintiéndose notablemente de haber besado a Natsu en la mejilla. Diablos, era una estúpida.

—Debo ser la chica más estúpida del universo entero —se dijo a sí misma corriendo ya ahora por las calles de la ciudad. Si bien, no fue un beso en los labios, fue un beso bastante comprometedor. Era extraño haber pasado del odio al… ¿amor? Por qué los hechos que habían pasado eran bastantes comprometedores y raros, desde el extraño acercamiento del parte del Dragneel hasta aquel beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Decidió correr más rápido, aunque eso significaba llegar agotada al trabajo.

….

La rubia había llegado demasiado cansada, así que decidió ir rápido al baño a cambiarse de ropa y poder refrescarse un poco.

Cuando iba caminando por la puerta trasera, escuchó un ruido fuerte como si fuera de una bandeja rebotando en el piso.

Curiosa, decidió acercarse para ver que sucedía.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó Levy haciendo una reverencia.

Lucy vio como Levy se agachaba para limpiar el desastre que ella misma había causado. Le extrañaba el hecho que Levy estuviera distraída. Quizás era por lo que Cana le había contado, en cualquier caso debía preguntarle, le preocupaba que Levy, una chica agradable y feliz, estuviera así de triste. Era algo inusual, pero todos tenemos días malos. Lucy estaba para alegrarle el día.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió cambiarse rápido de ropa. La duda la estaba carcomiendo y debía saciarla.

….

Levy limpiaba el desastre causado por ella. Diablos, estaba demasiado distraída, no debía mezclar asuntos personales con los de trabajo. Debía concentrarse, y olvidarse del tema que tanto le preocupaba.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Chiquilla! ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó el hombre comenzando a ponerse malhumorado.

— ¿Eh? —Levy se levantó del piso torpemente—. ¿S-Si? ¿Q-Que decía? L-Lo siento… n-n-no escuché… y…

— ¡Que! ¿Qué clase de servicio dan en este lugar? —le gritó furioso haciendo que Levy agachara la mirada avergonzada. No del hecho de estar siendo humillada, estaba avergonzada de ella misma.

—S-Sí… yo… discúlpeme —se disculpó afligida.

— ¡Si que eres una tonta! ¡Reportaré esto a tú jefe!

— ¡No es necesario hacer eso, señor! —Lucy llegó al lugar y le hizo una reverencia—. Por favor disculpe a mi compañera, no volverá a pasar. Tome asiento por favor, yo traeré su orden.

—Tsk… está bien… —respondió el hombre sentándose en su lugar.

—Lu-chan… —murmuró sin saber que expresión poner—. Yo…

—Vamos —Lucy le sonrió y se la llevó del brazo.

Levy sintió como era impulsada por Lucy y bajó la mirada triste. Estaba llamando la atención. Y a ella no le gustaba eso.

De pronto sintió como Lucy se había detenido, claro, ya habían llegado a donde ellas preparaban los helados.

—Levy-chan… —Lucy le llamó tranquilamente.

—Sí… ¿Qué sucede Lu-chan?

—Estás muy distraída. ¿Sucede algo? —interrogó preocupada.

— ¿E-Eh? N-No sucede nada, ¡No te preocupes, Lu-chan! —exclamó con una risita nerviosa.

—_Hmm… eso no me saca nada de dudas _—_pensó afligida._

….

Iban caminando lentamente ninguna decía algo, haciendo que el ambiente fuera muy incomodo. Ya habían terminado la jornada laboral y Lucy pensaba que sí ella no hubiera llegado para ayudar a Levy, Levy hubiera quedado sin trabajo. Estuvo todo el día demasiado distraída, tanto que Lucy le dijo que se quedara en la cocina haciendo… nada.

Lucy estaba muy incomoda. Quería hablarle de algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. De pronto, vio el helado que tenía en su mano, quizá eso traería algo de conversación.

—El jefe fue muy amable de habernos dado helados gratis —comentó caminando a la par con Levy, quien no había dado ningún bocado a su helado.

—A-Ah… si… —respondió levemente—. Lu-chan…

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero ir al parque… ¿me acompañas?

— ¿Al parque? ¡Está bien!

Caminaron lentamente sin decir nada. De vez en cuando Lucy observaba de reojo a Levy la cual solo miraba el piso. Estaba preocupada, ¿Qué le sucedía? Solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave, y que ése problema tuviera solución.

De un momento a otro ya habían llegado al parque, Lucy al recordar que en aquel parque Gray la había golpeado, sintió un escalofrío.

—Vamos a sentarnos en los columpios —dijo Levy comenzando a caminar hacia allá.

—S-Si… —respondió Lucy torpemente.

Cuando estaban sentadas en un columpio cada una, vio como Levy se levantaba y botaba su helado en un tacho de basura. Lucy pensó que haber botado ese helado había sido un desperdicio. El helado estaba delicioso, ella gustosa se pudo haber comido ese helado.

Cuando Levy ya había llegado, vio como ella comenzaba a mecerse para poder impulsarse en ese columpio.

Lucy decidió preguntarle que le sucedía, nuevamente. No quería quedarse con la duda. Pero antes que pudiera hablar, ella tomó la palabra.

—He terminado con Gajeel.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué sucedió? —Lucy le miró preocupada, entendiendo el comportamiento extraño de su amiga.

—Creo que… no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

—Levy… —susurró Lucy preocupada, pronto, su preocupación pasó a asombro después de escuchar otras palabras de su amiga.

Botó su helado al suelo del asombro.

—Estoy embarazada —murmuró Levy.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien finalmente! Terminé el capítulo, ¿Levy, embarazada? Al fin, Natsu y Lucy tuvieron un acercamiento. ¿Que pasará después? ¡Solo esperen la proxima actualización!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>_

**akariharukaze12: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus lindas palabras, y sí, Gray es un maldito, y Natsu es muy molesto. ¡Muchas gracias por tú review!

**cata fullbuster:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te encante mi fic, yo también amo el Gruvia, ya verás más adelante si se arreglan o no. En fin, gracias por tú review :)

**NAZH045: **¡Hola! por mi parte, yo sí he leído fics, en el cual Juvia manda al carajo a Gray xD, me gustan por que me gusta que Juvia se defienda, en fin. Gracias por tú review.

**Neko no me:** ¡Holi! Que mal que hayas entrado a la U, yo por mi parte ODIO el colegio, lo unico que quiero es que las vacaciones lleguen pronto. Con las descripciones que me has dado de como te gustan los capitulos, creo que éste te gustará. En fin, gracias por tu review :D

**Izumiwi: **¡Hola! Sí, Gray es un maldito xD, ya verás en éste capitulo que hace Natsu al ver a Lucy así. Cuídate y gracias por tú review :D

**Pao Dranel:** ¡Hola! Que bien que lo hayas leído, me alegra ver tú review. Muchas gracias.**  
><strong>

**OOANDISAOO:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, me reí con tú review, es una buena idea lo que dijiste, lo de Lisanna, ya veremos si logra hablar xD. Gracias por tú review :D**  
><strong>

**veronica:** ¡Hola! Ya verás lo que sucede entre Lucy y Gray. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review :D

**Ruko Megpoid:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, paciencia, ya vendrá todo lo que dijiste tú. Desde los celos de Loke hasta lo que sucedió con Lisanna xD, en fin, gracias por tú review *u*

**TheHinata:** ¡Hola! Sí, Gray es todo un malvado. Pobre Juvia :( Claro que se arrepentirá eso tenlo por seguro. Muchas gracias por tú lindo review, cuídate mucho :D PD: Quiero vacaciones ;u;**  
><strong>

**L'Muk:** ¡Hola! Sí, Juvia es un amor de pie a cabeza. No entiendo como Gray no se fija en ella. Pero yo sé que al final de todo, él siento algo por ella. ESTOY SEGURISIMA. Bueno, lo que sucede entre Gray y Lucy se verá en este capitulo, gracias por tú review :)**  
><strong>

**sombraescarlata: **¡Hola! Me alegra no haber sido tan predecible con el tema de Juvia. Pues si, creo que he puesto bastante intriga con el pasado de Natsu y quien observa a Lucy. Pero es que me encanta poner intriga xD, muchas gracias por tú review.

**lucy-yagami: **¡Hola! Pues sí... pobre Juvia, sufre demasiado, Gray es un idiota (Y lo digo por el anime y el manga, odio que ignore a Juvia) Ya se sabrá quien observaba a Lucy, muchas gracias por tú comentario.

**akari hiroyuki: **¡Hola! Sí, Gray es un idiota, ya verás que pasará entre estos dos, quizá Juvia lo rechace. O quizás... se quedé con él. ¿Quien sabe? ¡Solo yo! muajaja xD, en fin, muchas gracias por tú review.

**MaryHeartfilia: **¡Hola Mary! Sí, tienes razón en el manga/anime Juvia y Gray se tienen que quedar juntos, por qué yo se que a Gray le gusta Juvia :) Natsu es un malvado xD, en fin, gracias por tú review :D

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **¡Hola! Jajaja, me gusta que intentes acertarle, me gusta que te hagas conclusiones, ya veremos cual de tus conclusiones fue correcta :), muchas gracias por tú review ^^

**Lavi-hime 4E -3: **¡Hola! Sí, Gray y Natsu, los dos son unos idiotas xD, lo sé, recibir un golpe de un hombre es doloroso, creo que alguna vez me habran pegado, no de la misma forma que Lucy, pero los hombres tienen la mano bastante dura T-T, gracias por tú review.

**yoruu: **¡Hola! A mí tambien me cae bien Juvia, es un amor. Gray es un idiota xD al menos en mi fic, sí, las actitudes que tuvo, como bien tu dijiste, dejan mucho que desear :( En fin, gracias por tú comentario.

**Chrome.x9: **¡Hola! Sí, éste fic tiene bastante misterio xD Claro que debio haber dolido ese golpe a Lucy ;u; ¡Muchas gracias por tú review! :D

**miner1144: **¡Hola! ~ A mi tambien me gusta mucho que Juvia se ponga ruda, me encantó su pelea con meredy :D Que bueno que hayas encontrado divertido el capitulo, en fin. ¡Gracias por tú review!

**Erza JaeggerJacques: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te acordaste de mi fic xD, me alegro que disfrutes leyendo mi fic, eso me hace muy feliz. ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tú review!

**E.S.D.L.M: **¡Hola! Gracias por tú comentario, me alegra mucho que te gustase mi fic :)

**Portgas D. Monica: **¡Hola! Bueno, es razonable, el trabajo absorbe todo el tiempo xD, Natsu es muy irritante, lo sé D: yo conozco a varias personas así... de pesadas, aunque a nadie tan lindo como Natsu xDD, gracias por tú review :D

**Misa Hatake:** ¡Hola! Sí, pobrecita de mi juvia :( Sufre tanto la pobre. ¡Gracias por tú review, nos vemos!

**Tamy Dragneel14: **¡Hola! No te preocupes por lo del review x), a mi también me gusta Natsu pesado, aunque es irritante, pero me gusta xD, ojala se arregle lo de Juvia y Gray... ¿o no? x) Te quiero :D gracias por tú review ^^

**kallen-san:** ¡Hola! A mi me también me encanta el Gruvia. Si lees este capitulo, te enterarás si hay Nalu o no :). Y sobre la actualización más rápido... solo hago lo mejor que puedo, de verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir Dx. Gracias por tú review.

**yumi sasaki: **¡Hola! Que tarde, aunque yo también he leído fics a esa hora x) Sí, pobre Loke, creo que soy mala con él xD Te prometo que habrá algún conflicto entre Loke y Natsu, Jajaja, si Lucy es peor que eugene de hey arnold xDD, bueno sobre tu pregunta... es que la verdad mis actualizaciones son bastantes... irregulares D:, no tengo una fecha exacta de actualización, pero si quieres saber con exactitud cuando actualizo, te recomiendo hacerte una cuenta aquí en fanfiction y poner mi fic en "alerta" así te llegará un mail cuando yo actualizo :) ¡Gracias por tú review! ¡Saludos desde la quinta región, Chile! :D

**nyaanekito: **¡Hola! Jajaja, no te preocupes, que al momento de dar review, yo tambien soy de pocas palabras, nunca sé que poner en el review así que estoy igual que tú xD ¡Muchas gracia por leer y por tú comentario!

**Colorful Melodies:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya encantado, espero que estés bien ¡ Cuídate y gracias por tú review!

**kadami del cielo: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tú review :) Que bueno que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero poder traerles la actualización pronto. Cuídense y gracias por sus comentarios.<strong>

**PD: No tomen en cuenta el nombre del capitulo xD.**


	15. Celos, nuestro primer beso

**¡Hola! Espero no haberme retrasado mucho, hoy estuve bastante concentrada terminando el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. ¿Que más decirles? ¡Gracias por su apoyo, ya sea en reviews, favoritos y alertas! ¡Muchísimas gracias! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me<strong>** pertenece.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong> **C**elos, **n**uestro **p**rimer **b**eso**.**

Lucy abrió su boca sorprendida. ¿Levy, embarazada? ¿Levy? ¿Su Levy-chan? ¿Era una broma? ¿Cierto…?

Se levantó de su columpio hasta quedar enfrente de la supuesta embarazada, quien se mantenía cabizbaja.

— ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? —gritó Lucy incrédula—. ¿CÓMO ES ESO…que… estas embarazada? —gritó disminuyendo cada vez la voz.

—Bueno… —Levy levantó la mirada lentamente encontrándose con esos ojos marrones que la miraban expectante—. No es seguro… —sonrió levemente—. Lo más seguro es que si, pero no es seguro. Quizás si… quizás no…

— ¿Te has hecho una prueba de embarazo? —preguntó Lucy tragando saliva nerviosamente—. ¿No sería mejor… sí lo confirmas…?

—Sí… puede ser.

Lucy quedó atónita ante el semblante de su amiga. ¿Cómo demonios Levy podía estar tan tranquila? Si ella estuviera en el lugar de Levy ahora mismo… estaría corriendo en círculos desesperada. En cambio la peliceleste estaba ahí. Sin hacer nada. Sin confirmar nada.

— ¿Cómo… puedes estar tan tranquila?

— ¡Vamos Lu-chan! —exclamó sonriendo levemente—. Un hijo… nunca es malo ¿no?

— ¡Eso lo entiendo! —expresó frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Pero vamos Levy! ¡Eres recién una niña! Ni tú ni yo estamos preparadas para tener un peso tan grande.

— ¿Y que quieres que haga? —le gritó Levy enfadada—. Si llegara a estar embarazada… ¿Quieres que lo aborte?

—N-No… —negó con la voz cortada—. Es solo que…

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada Lucy! —gritó Levy desesperada—. Obviamente tengo miedo… pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Y-Yo… n-no s-se… e-estoy sola en esto…

— ¡No estas sola Levy-chan! —le animó Lucy posando su mano en el hombro de ella—. Primero, debes aclarar la duda. Después… preocuparte del asunto. ¿Qué vale preocuparse si aun no estas segura? —la rubia sonrió.

—Mhm… supongo que tienes razón…—le devolvió la sonrisa—. Perdón por desquitarme contigo, Lu-chan —se disculpó agachando la mirada.

—No te preocupes —sonrió ampliamente—. Pero…—murmuró mirándola fijamente—. ¿Te apetece ir a la farmacia ahora? —preguntó.

—No, me compré un test de embarazo… —desvió la mirada avergonzada—. Pero tenía miedo de hacerlo…

— ¡Ánimo! ¡Si no lo haces tu duda no se irá! Y… seguirás sintiéndote insegura —recomendó preocupada.

—Lo sé…

—Cuando te hagas el test de embarazo… —susurró Lucy agobiada—. ¿Puedes llamarme? Quiero saber… sí estás o no…

—Te llamaré en cuanto tenga el resultado —comentó levantándose del columpio—. Ahora es mejor que me vaya.

—Sí… creo que es tarde, es mejor irse —dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar a la par de la peliceleste.

Caminaron unos metros más allá, en absoluto silencio. ¿Qué podían hablar? El ambiente aún seguía tenso, y a eso sumarle la angustia y preocupación de las dos.

—Bien… —Levy se detuvo—. Creo que… nos vemos.

—Sí… —respondió dudosa formando una forzada sonrisa—. Ya sabes… llámame si… tienes el resultado.

—Descuida —le sonrió—. Lu-chan, te llamaré enseguida.

—Me alegro de eso, nos vemos.

Y así, las dos retomaron direcciones distintas. Levy mirando al frente, Lucy mirando el suelo.

Lucy cuando ya llevaba bastante camino recorrido sintió las ganas enormes de llorar y dejó por fin que las lágrimas que tanto querían salir… fueran libres. Diablos, se sentía tan inútil. Pobre Levy, se sentía pésimo por que no podía ayudar y ni siquiera supo que decirle. ¿Y que más? Juvia, Juvia también había sufrido y quizá seguía haciéndolo. Y lo peor es que era su culpa. Si a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a ese parque, Juvia no habría tenido ningún problema.

Con su antebrazo, se secó sus lágrimas, frustrada caminando lo más rápido posible. ¿De que servía llorar en ese momento? El tiempo no se iba a devolver aunque ella hiciera unas cuantas pataletas.

Cuando ya desde lejos, podía ver el instituto, suspiró frustrada intentando cambiar la cara de cinco metros que llevaba. Definitivamente **no quería **que Natsu viera esa faceta de ella. Ella no le gustaba incomodar a la otra gente con un cambio de humor depresivo. Prefería estar alegre y guardarse las tristezas para ella misma.

Negó con la cabeza cuando ya había entrado al instituto y se dirigía al edificio donde estaban las habitaciones. Suspiró levemente mientras subía cada escalón deseando pronto recibir la llamada de Levy ¿Y si Levy estaba embarazada? Le daría una tristeza tremenda saber eso, Gajeel había terminado con ella y prácticamente Levy estaría sola. Con el dinero Lucy podría ayudar. Se podría conseguir otro trabajo o trabajar por la noche para ayudar a su amiga.

Negó nuevamente mientras buscaba la llave de la habitación en sus bolsillos. Se estaba adelantando sin saber realmente si era verdad o no. Cuando ya tenía su mano en su bolsillo y podía sentir la pequeña llave en el, sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar en su otro bolsillo. Al sentir la vibración de aquel objeto recordó inmediatamente la situación de Levy. Nerviosamente y con una rapidez inimaginable sacó su celular de su bolsillo y revisó si efectivamente el nombre que salía en su celular era el de su queridísima Levy-chan. Tragó saliva nerviosamente cuando comprobó que era ella. Respondió enseguida y puso su móvil en su oído.

— ¿L-Levy… L-Levy-chan? —preguntó a tartamudeces.

—_Sí…_

— ¿Q-Que? Ah… ¿Q-Q-Que p-pasó?

— _¿Qué crees tú?_

—No sé… ¡Vamos! —exigió desesperada—. ¿Sí o no?

—_Bueno… No…_

— ¿No?

—_No, salió negativo._

—¡Que bien! —celebró Lucy aliviada—. ¿Por qué… no te noto… feliz? —preguntó preocupada mientras sacaba la llave para poder hablar dentro de la habitación, sin importarle si estaba Natsu. ¿Qué pasaría si otra persona la escuchaba? Prefería tener de chismoso a Natsu que Gray o Loke la escucharan. Y en el peor de los casos… Gajeel.

—_Aunque suene quizá extraño… _—_murmuró débilmente_—_. Si estaba embarazada, podía tener una excusa para atar a Gajeel _—_respondió sollozando_—_. Lo amo Lu-chan… lo amo mucho _—_comentó llorando._

—Levy-chan… —musitó Levy agobiada mientras abría la puerta encontrándose con Natsu recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados—. Vamos… anímate —dijo intentando sonar lo más amigable, se sentó en su cama dejando sus cosas en la ésta. Ignoró la mirada curiosa de Natsu.

—_No puedo… _—_gimoteó_—_. ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarlo? _—_lloriqueó._

—…—Lucy se quedó en silencio unos momentos sin saber que responderle. Suspiró levemente—. ¿Qué tal si intentas distraerte? ¡Vamos Levy-chan! ¡No es el fin del mundo! Él muy idiota está perdiendo a una chica maravillosa como tú. Te puedo apostar que después el vendrá a ti. Así que, intenta distraerte. ¿Te parece si el fin de semana salimos?

—_Lu-chan… _—_sollozó intentando calmarse_—_. G-Gracias por tus palabras… e-eres realmente una gran amiga _—_y lloró nuevamente._

—V-Vamos… sí... s-soy realmente una buena a-amiga entonces n-no llores —contestó nerviosamente mientras se rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

—_Es que tú… ¡Eres tan…! _—_lloró desesperada_—_. …Tan buena amiga… _

—Y-Ya por favor… d-deja de llorar.

—_S-Sí lo siento, es que eres muy buena amiga… g-gracias._

— ¡No te preocupes! —le dijo alegremente—. Ahora lo importante… ¿Deseas salir conmigo el fin de semana? Quizá podríamos ir al centro comercial… ¡O! Al parque de atracciones, será muy divertido.

—_Me encantaría _—_respondió la peliceleste sonando emocionada_—_. Bueno Lu-chan, tengo que hacer tareas. Gracias… por todo._

— ¡Cuando quieras! Para eso están las amigas ¿no? Bueno ve hacer tus tareas, no quiero que te saques malas calificaciones —se rió—. Cuídate, adiós —Lucy cortó la llamada y sonrió. Al menos había ayudado en algo.

—Ahhhh… al fin —Lucy observó al pelirosado. Se formó rápidamente un tic en el ojo. ¡Estaba con una almohada en la cara! ¿Acaso tan odiosa ella podía ser? —. Quiero vomitar arco iris, enserio —comentó haciendo una mueca de asco imposible de ver debido a su almohada en la cara.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué alegas?

— ¡Por tus… niñerías! Y tus… "aay para eso están las amigas" —hizo una mala imitación de Lucy.

—Yo no hablo así —expresó ofendida.

—Seh. Hablas así. Es mi mejor imitación.

—Eres tan… desagradable.

—Un gusto —sonrió de manera burlona quitándose la almohada.

—Argh… no tengo ganas de discutir contigo —Lucy se recostó en su cama y le dio la espalda a Natsu cerrando sus ojos.

—Créeme que no es muy placentero discutir contigo tampoco —respondió el Dragneel de mala manera.

—Shh, déjame dormir —le ordenó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—Hmph —expresó malhumorado.

Lucy cerró sus ojos sin importarle si estaba aún con ropa normal y no con su piyama. Sin importarle si estaba sobre su cama y no bajo sus cobijas. Quería dormir y ya.

Y se durmió.

….

Lucy empezó a sentirse bastante incomoda sin saber la razón. Lucy quiso deshacerse de esa sensación molestosa que ahora la estaba invadiendo. Diablos quería dormir. Podría jurar que hace dos segundos había cerrado los ojos. Pronto, un tono más bien un ruidito demasiado molesto invadió en su sueño. Todo el hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo con su príncipe azul —que misteriosamente tenía el cabello rosado pero tenía unos rasgos de rostro demasiado delicados— fue interrumpido. Al parecer aquel príncipe azul no hacía más que hacer ruiditos molestos con su boca. Y todo el sueño desapareció. Y apareció la fea realidad que tenía que levantarse por que en unas horas más debía ir al instituto. Que flojera.

Escuchó un gemido de parte de Natsu quien se tapaba sus oídos con la almohada. Rápidamente apagó su alarma del celular que estaba además vibrando. Suspiró levemente y se levantó de su cama tomando las cosas que eran habituales a excepción del conjunto deportivo. ¿Qué significaba eso? Que hoy le correspondía las molestas y tediosas y a eso sumarle lo cansadoras que eran las clases de deportes. El sentimiento del miedo la invadió completamente. Sabía, no por experiencia propia… que los hombres eran demasiado bruscos al momento de…jugar futbol o jugar voleibol. ¿Qué pasaba sí al profesor se le ocurría hacer una clase de futbol? ¿Qué pasaba sí a algún idiota se le ocurría darle un pase a ella y después otro del equipo contrario acechaba contra ella? ¡Ella! Una chica delicada. La harían trizas. Pedazos. De eso estaba segura.

Negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido, había hecho bastante antes con su alarma y pensaba que Natsu se molestaría con ella. Era bastante temprano y Natsu tenía la maravillosa suerte de poder seguir durmiendo, a excepción de ella que debía levantarse temprano para que ningún alumno la descubriera. Caminó rápidamente hacia los baños. Y cuando llegó se metió rápidamente a las duchas, despojándose de sus ropas aun sintiendo el miedo de ser descubierta por alguien. Podría pasar, era algo muy probable. Por eso, se procuró apurarse y no distraerse mirando la pared. Debía ser rápida.

Cuando ya estaba lista, se puso el feo conjunto de ropa deportiva y se lavó sus dientes. Cuando se estaba secando la boca con su toalla, escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Se sobresaltó y decidió apurarse. Cuando ya estaba lista, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación no sin antes asegurarse que si había alguien en el pasillo, sin embargo, no encontró a nadie. Lucy pensó que estaba loca o que algún fantasma había invadido el pasillo. Al pensar en algún fantasma, se tensó demasiado y decidió apurarse para salir al patio. Entró a su habitación sin hacer ruido y dejó sus cosas en la cama. Observó a Natsu, estaba dormido. Lucy pensó que se veía demasiado tierno y lindo. Sacó rápidamente ese pensamiento recordando lo molesto que era el famoso Dragneel. Resopló algo molesta por pensar que Natsu era lindo y decidió salir de ahí.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta que llegó al patio, el cual estaba completamente vacío. Observó el cielo, tan oscuro debido a que aún seguía siendo de noche. Corrección, era de madrugada. La cosa es que aún no amanecía.

A no ser por los focos que aún seguían prendidos todo el patio escolar estaría oscuro, lo cual le causaba un terror enorme. Se dirigió un poco más allá para sentarse en el césped, pero sintió que cada vez que se acercaba a donde ella quería sentarse, escuchaba la respiración de una persona. Lucy comenzó a sudar frío debido al susto que le causaba. ¡Se supone que todos estaban durmiendo! ¿Y si era un fantasma?

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una voz.

Lucy había escuchado en alguna parte, quizá en la televisión, que cuando una persona tenía demasiado susto, era imposible gritar.

Y ahora, comprobó que eso era verdad.

— ¿Quién eres?

Lucy solo escuchó como alguien se acercaba a ella, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

—Tú…

—L-Lo…

— ¡Lucky eres tú! —exclamó Loke sorprendido.

—L-Lo…

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó confundido al ver que Lucy estaba inmovilizada y no podía hablar.

— ¡Me asustaste! —le reclamó Lucy enojada.

— ¿Y-Yo? ¡A-Ah lo siento! —se disculpó apenado rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

—No importa —Lucy se rió—. ¿Por qué estas levantado tan temprano?

—La misma pregunta te hago a ti.

— ¡Yo pregunte primero! —Lucy le sonrió.

—Ah si tienes razón —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Pues, no tenía nada de sueño, y noté que las estrellas estaban muy bonitas. Quise venir a verlas. ¿Y que hay de ti?

Lucy sintió que su corazón le palpitó más rápido de lo normal. ¡Es que! Para ella fue demasiado adorable que un chico dijera eso. Al menos para ella fue así. Y a decir verdad las estrellas estaban bastante bonitas, casi como una noche romántica, o más bien, una madrugada romántica.

—B-Bueno… —desvió la mirada nerviosa—. Lo mismo, no pude dormir.

Loke invitó a Lucy a sentarse al césped. Comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, y Lucy varias veces se sintió incomoda ante las miradas extrañas que le daba Loke o cuando ella se acercaba a él o lo miraba, él desviaba la mirada nervioso y comenzaba a reírse de manera nerviosa. Eso no lo entendía. ¿Qué le sucedía?

No supo como las horas pasaron tan rápido e incluso vieron el amanecer juntos, algo que Lucy encontró que fue bastante romántico. Y algo en su interior le dijo que le hubiera gustado haberlo pasado con Natsu, los dos, juntos.

Cuando ya eran algo así como las siete y media de la mañana, Loke comentó que en el patio no habían muchos alumnos, a pesar de ser ya hora que todos deberían de estar levantados.

….

Natsu caminaba por los pasillos del instituto ya aseado. Quería ir a reclamarle a esa rubia estúpida por no apagar su maldita alarma. Lo había despertado y le había costado algo de tiempo dormirse. Observó la ventana por un momento. Observó a dos personas sentadas en el césped. Achinó los ojos para ver mejor quienes eran. Loke y Lucy. Sentados. Riéndose.

Apretó los puños con rabia y decidió ir para allá a arruinarles su momento "romántico".

Caminó, no, corrió bastante apurado y cuando estaba solo a unos pasos, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Podía ver sus espaldas, se acercó sigilosamente y se hincó en el césped, notó que ninguno de los dos notó su presencia. Una sonrisa burlona apareció y posó sus manos en los hombros de los dos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Natsu se rió internamente cuando sintió el pequeño salto que pegaron los dos al sentir el contacto de las manos de él. Se habían asustado. Él estaba contento.

— ¡Idiota me asustaste! —le reclamó Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

—Uy, perdón.

— ¿Por qué apareciste de la nada? ¿No ves que aquí no eres bienvenido? —preguntó Lucy malhumorada.

—Por que yo hago lo que quiero.

Loke se mantuvo en silencio al ver aquel incomodo —según él— momento.

—No, ahora quiero saber porque estas con ropa de calle.

— ¿Ropa de calle? —preguntó Natsu confundido—. ¿No será por que hoy no tenemos clases?

— ¿Qué?

—Eso, eres bastante idiota parece. No, no tenemos clases, ayer te dormiste y como soy una buena persona te iba a avisar. Pero bueh… lastima, te dormiste.

—Agh, eres tan pesado —Lucy frunció el ceño molesta—. ¿Loke eso es verdad? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí, lo siento, acabo de recordarlo —se disculpó apenado—. Creo que los profesores tendrán una reunión y se suspendieron las clases.

—Ah… no importa Loke —le sonrió ampliamente.

Natsu frunció el ceño enfadado al ver que Lucy se llevaba tan bien con Loke. ¿Por qué ella era tan simpática con Loke y con él ella era tan molesta y antipática? Eso le causaba una cosa.

**Celos.**

—Lucky —Natsu nombró a Lucy con su otro nombre—. Tengo que decirte algo, ¿Puedes venir?

— ¿Huh? —Lucy parpadeó varias veces confundida ¿Qué quería hablar él con ella? Algo dudosa asintió con la cabeza.

—Genial, entonces vamos —le dijo él levantándose y haciéndole un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida hacia Loke.

—Nos vemos Loke —Lucy se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos chicos.

Lucy se levantó y siguió a Natsu dudosa, ¿Qué es lo que quería hablar con ella? ¿Y por qué se alejaban tanto de los alumnos? Ya habían recorrido bastante camino, incluso ella misma no conocía esa parte del instituto, en ese lugar comenzaban a haber muchos arboles y no se escuchaban las voces de los demás alumnos.

— ¿Q-Q-Que? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lucy cuando Natsu se había detenido y se había dado vuelta.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Loke? —preguntó seriamente mirándole de manera fija.

— ¡Que! —exclamó sorprendida ante la pregunta de él—. ¿A que te refieres?

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

—P-Pues… ¡Que te importa! —exclamó con rabia ¿Por qué a él le interesaba saber eso? —. No es de tu incumbencia.

—Pues lo es —respondió sinceramente acercándose más a ella—. Me importa.

— ¿Q-Que haces? —le preguntó Lucy retrocediendo hasta chocar con un árbol para su mala suerte—. N-No te acerques.

—Tú eres mía —Natsu se quedó enfrente de ella y sin dudarlo, la besó.

Él besó a Lucy. Natsu besó a Lucy.

Su primer beso juntos, el primero que se daban. Y quizá, no sería el último.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y, y, y! ¿Que les pareció? Yo no supe como surgió la idea del beso, pero debía ponerlo. Y bueno, nuestro Natsu se puso celoso, pero aún no ataca a nuestro queridísimo Loke x), y bien antes de responder sus reviews, debo decirles que el capitulo del manga de Fairy Tail de verdad, estuvo demasiado triste. Sufrí mucho leyendo :'( No quiero hacer spoiler a las personas que no leen el manga así que solo diré eso xD.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondiendo reviews:<em>  
><strong>

**bella-niuXD: **¡Hola! Bueno, Natsu es antipático con Lucy, pero también tiene sus lados lindos xD, muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno el Natsu celoso aquí lo puse, aunque prometo, que seguirá siendo celoso en los próximos capítulos xD, ¡Cuídate!

**ozora no hime: **¡Hola! Bueno sí, Gray es tonto, pero al menos ya hicieron las pases xD, y lo de Levy... pues ahora se sabrá, gracias por tu review, que estes bien, cuídate :).

**Lavi-hime 4E -3:** ¡Hola! Bueno, la razón por la cual ellos terminaron se sabrá después :D, ¿Por qué Natsu no quiere enamorarse? ¿Que le hizo Lisanna? xD, ¿Por qué le echas la culpa a Lisanna xD? Aún no se sabe, pero digamos que... ya se viene eso. Y las razones y todo, y quizá si Lisanna tuvo algo que ver, bueno gracias por tu comentario :D

**nyaanekito:** ¡Hola! Si, que lindo Natsu *o* Tranquila, que habrá mucho NaLu x), gracias por tu review, cuídate y gracias por leer :).

**gintoki sakata: **¡Hola! Gracias por el cumplido y por tu review, cuídate mucho :)

**XIMEN-ALE: **¡Hola! Bueno, lo de Levy se sabrá en este capitulo. Lo sé, Natsu también puede ser tierno *o*, gracias por tu review, cuídate :D

**Belenxaco: **¡Hola ~! Lo de Levy se sabrá ahora xDD, gracias por tu review :D

**girl-hatake95: **¡Hola! Gracias por el cumplido, me alegra oír eso y obviamente me alegra saber que te haya gustado :). ¡Gracias por tu review! Y bueno, lo de Levy se sabrá en este capitulo, cuídate.

**sombraescarlata:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras ^^, me alegra oír eso, bueno lo del mensaje de Lucy fue algo bien random que salió en el momento, pero es genial que lo hayas encontrado gracioso xD, lo siento por la demora, pero tengo otro fic que también me estresa xD (cabe decir que este fic me estresa por que me quedo sin imaginación) Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Nada más decirte que gracias por tu review :)

**Neko no me: **¡Holi! Gracias por tu review xD, sabes, todos me dicen lo mismo, todos me dicen que después echaré de menos el colegio xD, pero yo no sé, supongo que después lo entenderé xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el momento NaLu, espero que también te guste este capitulo :3 Cuídate.**  
><strong>

**kadami del cielo: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, aquí esta la conti, cuídate ^^

**Raspberry Orchid: **¡Hola! Menos mal que no botaste tu cereal, yo quiero cereal hace tiempo que no como Dx, gracias por tu review, me hiciste reír xD, cuídate ^^

**lucy-yagami:** ¡Hola! Como he repetido en otros reviews, la situación de Levy se sabrá ahora, y bueno nada más decirte y agradecerte por tu comentario :D

**akari hiroyuki: **¡Hola! Yo también pienso lo mismo, muchas veces se ha visto que las más inocentes son las... ¿menos inocentes? Suena raro pero es verdad xD, cuídate y gracias por tu review :)

**Sablo: **¡Hola! Me alegra que leyeras mi fic, bueno a lo de Loke... digamos que esto es un triangulo amoroso, aun ni yo tengo claro la situación de Loke xD, gracias por el review :D

**Riuhmy:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi fic, adiós ^-^

**Neko.16.-Blast:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra demasiado que te guste x). ¡Cuídate y gracias por el comentario!

**cata fullbuster: **¡Hola! A Gray le pegaron por idiota xD, lo que pasara entre Juvia y Gray se verá más adelante, pero prometo poner una escena de esos dos :). Gracias por tu review, cuídate :D

**soul-feniix:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te animaras a dejarme un review xD, gracias por seguir mi fic, que estés bien, cuídate :D

**Ruko Megpoid: **¡Hola! Me reí con tu comentario xD, estuvo bueno lol. ¿Los celos? Bueno, este capitulo tiene algo de celos, pero seguirán, en un momento que llegan los celos una no es capaz de detener los celos ~ gracias por tu review c:

**yoruu:** ¡Hola! ¡Wiii gracias por felicitarme c:! Lo de Levy-chan se sabrá en este capitulo c:, cuídate mucho, y gracias por el review, que estés bien ^^

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus conclusiones, al leer este capitulo ¿se te ocurrirán otras? Es que me gusta ver como mis lectores se imaginan la historia, y quiero ver si aciertan, lol xD. ¿Que puedo decirte? ¡Gracias por tu review c:!

**sayuki yukimura:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu lindo review, aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste y espero que te guste el momento NaLu x)

**NAZH045:** ¡Hola! Disculpa por el suspenso, pero creo que en este capitulo el suspenso se disipa xD Gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho :D

**kallen-san: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el NaLu x), muchas gracias por dejarme un review, que estés bien :D

**JessiEvans**: ¡Hola! Bienvenida a Fanfiction, espero que te acoples bien aquí, eres bienvenida :), muchas gracias por tu review :D, cuídate, nos vemos.

**MaryHeartfilia**: ¡Hola Mary! Yo estoy bien, aunque me duele la cabeza, y estoy cansada, lol, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Sí, he sabido que en el anime hay mucho NaLu, aunque yo no he visto el anime por ahora (Están aun en relleno, no tengo ganas de ver el relleno :c) Cuando Natsu se preocupa por Lucy es demasiado tierno y lindo *-*, cuídate, gracias por tu review, y se te quiere igual c:

**Chrome.x9:** ¡Hola! Sí, ¿Que cosas anda haciendo Levy? Niña mala xD. Gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capitulo, cuídate muchito :D

**akariharukaze12: **¡Hola! Yo también daría mucho por ver una imagen de un beso entre Lucy y Natsu (Sé que hay muchos FanArts en Internet, pero como no desear una verdadera, hecha por el mismísimo Hiro Mashima T-T) Gracias por tu review, y por cierto suerte en la escuela. Otra cosa, ¿Escuela que no es de Chile? ¿De donde es tu escuela? o más bien ¿En donde estudias? Me da curiosidad, lol xD.

**Tamy Dragneel14: **¡Hola Tamy! adjdjjksdasj, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo xD, a mi también me gusta el GaLe, espero no hacer sufrir mucho a Levy-chan Dx, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes femeninos, no sé por que D: Sí, no importa que personalidad tenga Natsu siempre será adorado c: ¿Cuentas cuanto llevas enamorada de Natsu? LOL xD, llevas más tiempo que yo xDD, yo llevo menos de un año x), Y sí... me gusta South Park, MUCHO xD. Y En especial Kenny por eso lo de McCormick, aunque a decir verdad *ejem* me arrepiento, digamos que tuve mala experiencia con un... kenny, eso dejemoslo hasta ahí por que recordar eso es demasiado humillante (digamos que me arrepiento haberme enamorado de alguien a quien le decían Kenny xD) Y ahora me arrepiento y muchas veces he querido borrar el nombre y hacer otro, pero me da cosa por que todos me conocen en FF como McCormick Girl xD. Y sobre el tono de celular de Lucy, sí, me guié en Secret Garden (En este caso lo veo en el EtcTv, cuando lo daban, por que ahora dan Manny si mal no me equivoco, cuando lo daban yo estaba en el colegio, así que no tenía mas remedio que verlo en el Etc, ahora que lo pienso, en el Etc aun no termina xD, pero he llorado con ese dorama T-T) Sin más que decir, gracias por tu review, te quiero ^^

**xsakuxsasux: **¡Hola! Aquí esta la conti, espero no haberme demorado tanto, y lo siento si fue así xD, gracias por el review :D

**Sora Knightwalker: **¡Hola! Sí, toda la razón un beso es un beso x), Sí, mala onda el mensaje de Cana, demasiado inoportuno x.x, gracias por el review, no te preocupes, que habrá drama, y Lucy sufrirá mucho, si eso es un adelanto xD.

**Kanako Mei-chan:** ¡Hola! ¡Sí! Levy es aun muy jovencita para ser madre, pero ahora es demasiado comun el embarazo adolescente x.x, gracias por el review :)

**Karisawa Maemi: **Hola :D, gracias por leer mi fic, me hace feliz que te haya gustado, y que te deje ansiosa x), muchas gracias por tu review, espero no haberme demorado tanto :)

**Rose-Pumoal: **¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme reviews, no te preocupes, no dejaré el NaLu de lado :), gracias por todo, cuídate :D

**Reira-Heartfilia:** ¡Hola! Sí, Lucy besó a Natsu, fue solo un beso en la mejilla pero algo es algo :). Gracias por el review, que estes bien :)

**LuzzDragneel: **¡Hola! Gracias por leer y por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review, espero no haberme demorado tanto, pero bueno aquí esta la conti ^^, cuídate y adiós.

**NaLu y SasuSaku: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, aquí va la conti, espero que te guste, que estés bien, gracias por el review :).

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, me despido, cuídense y gracias por leer :D.<strong>


	16. Lágrimas

**¡Hola! Ahh ~ Creo que traje la continuación antes de lo normal, casi siempre me demoro un mes xD. Pero aquí estoy nuevamente, espero que hayan sido pacientes x). Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas ¡Gracias!~**

**Aclaración: Sé que muchas personas se preguntan cuando son mis actualizaciones. Lamentablemente son irregulares y no tengo una fecha exacta para actualizar. Solo darles la recomendación de poner mi fic en alerta para saber cuando actualizo :). ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>16. L<strong>ágrimas**.**

Lucy ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar. Todo lo que sintió fue una presión en sus labios. Abrió los ojos asombrada, sonrojada y sin saber que hacer. ¡Natsu la estaba besando! ¡Be-san-do! No era un beso pasional, ni uno que alguno de los dos cooperaba. Era realmente un roce de labios, un beso casto.

…Pero…

…Aun así…

…Era un beso…

Lucy no quería cerrar los ojos. Eso podía significar una buena señal, y a ella… ¿No le gustaba que él la estuviera besando… cierto? Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo detenía? Y el beso como llegó tan rápido se fue. Natsu se separó rápidamente de ella mirándole sorprendido, y por primera vez Lucy vio algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de Natsu.

Natsu estaba angustiado.

—Yo… —murmuró bajando la mirada, quizá algo avergonzado de su acto. No avergonzado por haberla besado, sino avergonzado por no haber cumplido lo que él mismo se había propuesto. No enamorarse. ¡Por qué él no podía enamorarse!

La rubia desvió la mirada sin saber que decir o hacer. Tan solo atinó a mirar a los alrededores por sí alguien los había visto. Ella era un supuesto "chico" cualquiera podría malentender la situación. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que no había ninguna persona ahí.

—Lucy… yo… —le susurró mirándole a los ojos. Lucy se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre verdadero. La rubia sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido mediante procesaba los hechos ocurridos.

—… ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lucy desentendida ante el beso de él.

—No… no… Lucy, esto fue un error. Tú… tú **no** me gustas.

Lucy se quedó sin habla. Y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no, no… no. No podía llorar enfrente de él. ¿Natsu estaba jugando con ella? ¡A ella no le gustaba Natsu! Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Mordió su labio inferior agachando la mirada. Estaba dolida, más que dolida. Ella no era un juego… ¡Ella no era un juguete! Natsu no podía besarla así como así. El problema más grande es que muy dentro de su corazón se había ilusionado.

—Lucy… —susurró Natsu preocupado al ver el semblante cabizbajo de la rubia.

La rubia se dio cuenta que estaba siendo obvia y eso no le gustaba. Mostrar su tristeza la hacía sentir humillada.

— ¡Ahh! —Lucy levantó la mirada y le sonrió—. ¿Olvidaste que teníamos tarea para mañana? —preguntó riéndose nerviosamente. Ocultando su tristeza.

— ¿Q-Que? —Natsu parpadeó confundido. ¿Por qué la rubia más odiosa del mundo no le estaba regañando? —. Eh…

—Eres un idiota —le golpeó con un codazo amistoso—. Yo iré a terminarla, odio hacer las tareas a última hora —comentó yéndose del lugar no sin antes decirle una cosa—. No te angusties por cosas que no tienen importancia. Esto lo olvidaremos —y así se fue dejando a Natsu algo perplejo.

Natsu suspiró algo desanimado cuando Lucy ya se había perdido de su vista.

— ¿De verdad estás bien? —se preguntó a si mismo preocupado por la rubia. Sí, él era un chico pesado, pero… aún así podía sentirse mal por ella. Por qué él había dañado a Lucy. Él tenía la culpa.

….

La rubia caminó lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar a su habitación y ahí, quizá mostrar a la soledad de la habitación, la tristeza que estaba llevando. Era increíble lo mal que se sentía sin saber la razón. O quizá la sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Abrió la puerta de manera temblorosa y sintiendo sus ojos doler por no dejar a las traicioneras lágrimas salir. Se sentía humillada y usada, ella no era un objeto Natsu no podía besarla y después decirle que no gustaba de ella, por un momento pensó que Natsu sentía lo mismo por ella.

Por qué en el transcurso y cuando notó que su corazón dolía tanto al saber que Natsu no sentía algo por ella, recién ahí percató que estaba enamorada de Natsu.

**Lucy se enamoró de Natsu.**

Era algo bastante ridículo. Era estúpida la idea de haberse enamorado de alguien que era molesto, grosero y a todo eso sumarle que siempre quería fastidiarla y hacerle la vida imposible. Quizá Lucy era algo masoquista y le gustaba que Natsu fuera pesado y la tratara mal. Ya no importaban las razones, no importaba si intentaba encontrar la razón por la cual se enamoró de Natsu, "lo hecho, hecho estaba" ya se había enamorado de Natsu.

Cuando pudo finalmente abrir la puerta, la cerró rápidamente y se apoyó en ésta. Tapó su boca para que no saliera un gemido de dolor. Poco a poco se fue cayendo hasta quedar sentada en el piso y comenzar a sollozar. Y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Se tapó su cara con sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas quedaran libres, teniendo la esperanza de que sí lloraba un poco, su tristeza se iría. Abrazó sus piernas en un intento de tener consuelo. Suspiró dolida.

….

Natsu caminó sin ningún rumbo, hacía quién sabe donde. No sabía si ya había recorrido el instituto completo, y cabía decir que el instituto era bastante grande. Suspiró derrotado, ahora él se sentía mal. Pero… Lucy había afirmado con una sonrisa que ella estaba bien. Entonces estaba todo perfecto ¿no?

No, no y no. Había algo que en su sonrisa no había tomado. ¿Es que había sido una sonrisa triste? ¿Lucy había sonreído triste?

No notó cuando había chocado de manera brusca con alguien.

—Pfft, deberías de ser más cuidadoso, estúpido pelirrosado —comentó Gray hablándole de manera grosera, como siempre lo hacía. Su amistad era así.

—Ah… lo siento —se disculpó de manera torpe. Haciendo que Gray abriera los ojos sorprendido.

¿El molesto pelirrosado se estaba disculpando con él? Eso era algo insólito e irracional.

Gray ahora mismo estaba preocupado.

—Hey, hey ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó arqueando una ceja y mirando el cielo. ¿Llovería? Natsu se estaba disculpando eso podría ser una señal de que hasta el mismísimo cielo azul y puro podría tornarse con feroces lluvias.

— ¿Se supone que debería de pasarme algo? —respondió en modo de pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

—Te conozco, te pasa algo.

—Yo pienso que tú estás loco.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿El gran Natsu Dragneel tiene un problema? —preguntó sonriéndole burlescamente.

—Que no me pasa nada —respondió molesto—, ahora deja de preguntarme idioteces que no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

—Uy, uy —comentó frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que prefería al Natsu que se disculpaba.

—Ahora me arrepiento de ir distraído y de haberme disculpado contigo.

—Te sacaré en cara siempre que te has disculpado conmigo, nunca lo habías hecho, y sí hubiera tenido una cámara de video hubiera grabado éste momento.

—Yo pienso que te puedes ir a la mierda —dijo el Dragneel haciéndose para un lado para poder irse de ahí.

—Espera —intervino el moreno haciendo que el pelirrosado se detuviera—, todos los problemas tienen solución, no te amargues por algo que tiene una solución.

—Éste problema quizá no lo tenga… —respondió cabizbajo dándole la espalda.

— ¿Se murió alguien acaso?

—No —respondió Natsu secamente.

—Entonces tiene solución y punto, no seas imbécil.

—… ya, me voy —suspiró yéndose y dejando a Gray negando con la cabeza.

El pelinegro dio un gran suspiro derrotado. Natsu era un idiota, aun así se preocupaba por él, pero si Natsu no quería contarle que le sucedía, él respetaría su decisión y no lo obligaría.

….

Lucy se levantó temblorosamente del piso con su cara empapada en lágrimas y se dirigió a su cama, quedando bajo las sabanas. De tanto llorar sus ojos estaban hinchados y adoloridos. Abrazo su almohada, era su único consuelo. Cerró los ojos, por qué tenerlos abiertos era una tortura. Tomó su celular temblorosamente y aun llorando programó la alarma para que sonara cuando tuviera que ir a trabajar. El cansancio en sus ojos le producía para su suerte: sueño.

Pronto, se quedó dormida.

….

Natsu se sentó en el césped sin saber que hacer, sabía muy bien que Lucy estaba en la habitación y sentía que iba a ser demasiado incomodo sí él estaba ahí. Suspiró recordando que había una persona que siempre lo escuchaba sus problemas. Se levantó del césped camino a ver a esa persona, esa persona que era tan importante para él.

….

Lucy abrió sus ojos e instantáneamente sintió una terrible molestia en sus ojos. Había llorado demasiado. Tomó su celular y vio la hora, faltaban veinte minutos para que la alarma que tenía programada sonara. Desactivó de inmediato su alarma, ¿Para que tenerla programada si ya estaba despierta? Suspiró con dolor y se levantó de su cama. Inmediatamente observó la cama de su compañero. Él no estaba y no había rastro de que él hubiera entrado. Se acercó a su mochila y sacó un pequeño espejo para poder observarse.

¡Dios! Se veía horrible. Tenía los ojos algo achinados e hinchados haciendo el hecho de haber llorado más obvio de lo que parecía. Dejó el espejo de lado y tomó su cepillo para cepillarse su corto cabello. Cuando estaba lista, preparó su mochila para ir a trabajar. También pasaría al baño para lavarse su rostro para quizá, verse un poco mejor. Salió de la habitación con su mochila incluida dirigiéndose hacia el baño para poder lavarse la cara. Cuando ya había llegado ignoró el hecho de que habían más hombres en el baño, restándole importancia por primera vez y no sintiéndose para nada avergonzada estar cerca de varios hombres. Abrió la llave y cubrió sus manos con el agua pura que salía de ésta. Se llevó un pequeño charco de agua a su cara y refregó especialmente sus ojos. Cerró la llave y sacó de su mochila una pequeña toalla para secar su rostro.

Cuando ya estaba lista, guardó la toalla y salió del baño aun sintiéndose mal. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, puesto que tenía aun tiempo para llegar allá. Pronto, sintió que alguien le hablaba.

— ¿Lucky-kun? —preguntó un hombre haciendo que la rubia lo mirara. Lucy se quedó más de un segundo observándolo, su mente no procesaba quien era. Después de unos segundos recordó quién era.

—José-sensei… —murmuró con un tono de voz desanimada—. ¿Qué ocurre profesor? —le preguntó al profesor de historia.

—Oh nada… nada —respondió sonriéndole de manera malvada, cosa que ella no podía percatar debido a su estado—. Sólo quería saber como estabas. Te ves tan desanimado… ¿Algún problema amoroso? —interrogó atinándole al tema.

— ¿Eh? —Lucy abrió los ojos dolida pero decidió calmarse—. No… de verdad que no me pasa nada… —le sonrió tristemente.

—Bien, si tú lo dices… en fin, no te molesto más… creo que estás ocupado. Cuídate —se despidió retomando el camino—. Lucky-kun… —murmuró haciendo que Lucy le mirara de reojo—. Siempre debes tener cuidado en las calles… recuerda eso —y sin más que decir se retiró del lugar.

Lucy se quedó mirando el piso por un segundo, pero le restó importancia al asunto. Ella sabía que debía tener cuidado en las calles, con su ya experiencia pasada, el tener cuidado se le había quedado marcado. Negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando para llegar pronto al trabajo.

….

—Iré a pedir su orden ahora mismo —le dijo al cliente sonriendo levemente, puesto a que aun estaba demasiado triste.

Caminó lentamente apretando la pequeña libretita donde escribía las órdenes. Se intentó calmar por que se estaba dando cuenta que el asunto de Natsu estaba preocupando a Levy e incluso no le permitía atender bien a los clientes.

Debía dejar los temas personales y sentimentales de lado o si no le costaría muy caro.

Llegó al lugar y le dijo a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo acerca de la orden del cliente. De repente, sintió como alguien posaba una mano en su hombro, se dio vuelta de inmediato.

—Levy-chan.

—Lu-chan… —murmuró preocupada—. Vamos… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó angustiada sabiendo que algo le sucedía a Lucy.

— ¿Eh? Nada —respondió sonriéndole ampliamente—, oh… ¡Mi turno está por acabar! —exclamó cambiando de tema rápidamente—. Iré a ver si llegó otro cliente.

—Lu-chan… sí no me quieres decir… está bien —le dijo la peliceleste antes que la rubia se fuera—. Entonces… ¿iremos el fin de semana al centro comercial?

—Claro —le sonrió de lado retomando el camino.

….

Lucy caminaba lentamente y sin ninguna intención de irse rápido para el instituto, se desvió del camino y decidió explorar más el sector. Nunca se había fijado que había un rio que daba una vista hermosa cuando estaba el atardecer. Se acercó al rio y se sentó en el césped, al frente de este. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y a dolerles debido a las palabras de Natsu que cada vez que las recordaba le rompía el corazón una y otra vez.

—_No… no… Lucy, esto fue un error. Tú… tú __**no**__ me gustas._

Se tapó su rostro con sus manos comenzando a llorar nuevamente. Se sentía patética y débil.

— ¿Lucy? —preguntó una voz a sus espalda.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida y se secó rápidamente sus lágrimas para darse vuelta y ver quien era.

—L-Lisanna…

— ¿Qué sucede Lucy? —preguntó preocupada acercándose hasta quedar sentada al lado de ella.

—N-Nada… —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Oh vamos, nadie llora por que sí —le dijo riéndose levemente—. Déjame adivinar… ¿Qué hizo Natsu está vez? —preguntó negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Q-Que? N-No…

—Lucy… —la nombró en modo de regaño—. Bien —suspiró levemente—. Lucy… ¿A ti te gusta Natsu, sí o no?

—Yo… no… es… que…—comenzó a decir palabras incoherentes con un gran sonrojo.

— ¡Dime! —exigió perdiendo algo de paciencia, no sonando intimidante, pero si sonando expectante.

—Esto… sí… puede ser que sí… —respondió finalmente demasiado nerviosa.

—Ya veo —dijo tranquilamente y sonriéndole—. Bien, entonces hay algo que quiero que sepas.

— ¿Huh?

—Yo… y Natsu… fuimos novios.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ok! Capitulo terminado, ¿Por qué José (Maestro de Phantom Lord ¿Alguien lo recuerda aun xD?) le dijo eso a Lucy? ¿Que tiene que ver él en la historia de este fic? ¿Y Lisanna? ¿Fue novia de Natsu? ¿Natsu a quién iba a visitar? Y si Lisanna y Natsu fueron novios... ¿Por qué se separaron? Hay muchas preguntas que se responderán más adelante :3.<strong>

**ATENCIÓN NOTA IMPORTANTE: REVISEN LA POLL/ENCUESTA QUE PUSE EN MI PERFIL SOBRE ESTE FIC. NECESITO SABER SU OPINIÓN, POR FAVOR DENSE EL TIEMPO DE VOTAR.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondiendo reviews:<em>**

**Neko no me:** ¡Holi! Siempre, me encanta dejar a mis lectores en suspenso :3 ~ A mi también me dio pena Levy, pobrecita, no fue mi intención hacerla sufrir tanto T-T. Aquí esta la continuación del fic para que tus dudas se vayan ~ ¡Gracias! Eres la primera persona que me dice que soy tierna (?) xD. Bueno, es que siento que respondiendo sus reviews es una forma de decirles que yo sí aprecio sus comentarios, los leo y estoy pendiente de ellos :). Yo debo agradecerles a ustedes por siempre estar apoyándome con un comentario y su opinión que es muy valiosa :3 En fin, cuídate y gracias por el review :D.

**TheHinata:** ¡Hola! Si, yo vi tú fic y creo haberte dejado un review ¡Tenemos mentes conectadas! ~ Haha me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de celos, supongo que pondré mas celos de parte de Natsu :3. Gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho :).

**ASay20:** ¡Hola! ¿Quieres que Natsu sufra? Creo que todos los personajes sufrirán por igual, en este caso le tocó a Lucy :(. En el manga deberían de besarse, Natsu y Lucy hacen una hermosa pareja ^^. Gracias por tu review, que estés bien.

**kadami del cielo:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que el beso de Natsu y Lucy haya causado eso en tu corazón (?) x). Aquí la conti, gracias por ser paciente y esperar y obviamente gracias por dejarme un review ¡Cuídate!

**lucy-yagami: **¡Hola! Claro, la historia está poniéndose interesante. Pobre Levy, creo que yo también sufrí mucho mientras escribía la escena de ella, pobrecita tan pequeñita, no merece sufrir T-T. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Karisawa Maemi: **¡Hola! A mi también me encanta un Natsu celoso, me parece tierno y sexy xD. Pobre Levy... sufro recordando lo mucho que hice sufrir a Levy en los capítulos anteriores, creo que fui mala con ella T.T, el beso de Natsu y Lucy fue algo que me encantó escribir :). Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, que estés muy bien :).

**AgathaxB: **¡Hola! Bueno, sobre mis actualizaciones son bastante irregulares, es decir, no tengo una fecha exacta para actualizar. Como siempre la única recomendación que puedo darte es que dejes mi fic en "alerta" para que te llegue un mail con la actualización :). ¡Si! ~ Al fin el primer beso de esos dos, que lindos ^^. Gracias por el review.

**Rose-Pumoal: **Hola, sí lo siento, aveces debo demorarme en actualizar por que no hay tiempo y además de este fic, tengo otros para actualizar y concentrarme y a todo eso sumarle que aveces la inspiración no llega :(. Gracias a ti por dejarme un review ^^.

**Ruko Megpoid: **¡Hola! Si, si tranquila ya llegarán los celos de Loke y de Lucy x). Tranquila lo de Levy se sabrá más adelante, y lo de Juvia también. La cosa es que Levy **no** está embarazada. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, a mi también me cae bien Juvia, es tan chistosa xD. Gracias por tu review ~

**sayuki yukimura:** ¡Hola! Aún les falta pasar por algunas cosas antes de ser pareja, recuerda que su relación es algo difícil Aquí está la continuación, muchas gracias por tu review :D.

**akariharukaze12:** ¡Hola! ¡OMG! Sí, Mashima tiene que hacer muchas escenas NaLu en el manga x). OMG, estás en USA. ¿Y sabes inglés? Yo sé algo de inglés o sea no a la perfección pero puedo entenderlo con fluidez. Mejor dejo de preguntarte para no sonar tan copuchenta xD. ¡Cuídate, suerte en la escuela, suerte en tu vida nueva! ¡Gracias por tu review ~!

**LuzzDragneel:** ¡Hola! yo también muero con las escenas de besos xD. Tranquila que este fic es NaLu y habrá mucho romance... más adelante xD. ¡También habrá muchos problemas! (Sí, es un mini spoiler e.e) Gracias por tu review ~ que estés bien ;D.

**happy-senseii:** ¡Hola! Síííííí, pobrecita Levy. Bueno aunque fue solo un piquito un beso es un beso ¿no? :3. Hehehe ~ gracias por el review, espero que estés bien ^^. Aye sir ~

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z:** ¡Hola miner117744! Bueno, celos va a ver más adelante no te preocupes :). Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo, cuídate y gracias por el review :D.

**emiraf:** ¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme un review, que estés bien, cuídate.

**AkiraxKnight:** ¡Hola! Sí ~ Al fin sucedió lo de su beso juntos ^^, aquí esta la actualización, muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

**Colorful Melodies:** ¡Hola! Pobrecito Lecter T-T. ¿Por qué? ¡Pobre Sting-kun! Afff me imagino lo que será verlo en el anime, una tortura, será demasiado triste T_T. Gracias por tu review, cuídate :c

**akari hiroyuki:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que no te hayas esperado lo del beso, supongo que te sorprendí (?) ¡Agh sí! Lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIO. ¡Como pudo hacer esa crueldad a un exceed! Pobre Sting, muero de tristeza ;-; en fin... muchísimas gracias por el review ;_;

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** ¡Hola! Bueno al parecer nadie vio el beso de Lucy y Natsu o... ¿si? ¡Te dejo en duda xD! OMG sí, fue muy triste lo del manga y lo de la chica misteriosa... ¡Yo también creo que es Levy! O... leí en alguna parte que podía ser la madre de Lucy, quién sabe... :( Mashima me tiene intrigada xD. Gracias por tu review :3.

**Kanako Mei-chan**: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el capi, espero que lo disfrutes :). Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate ^^.

**sombraescarlata:** ¡Hola ~! Bueno sí, en realidad yo también pensé que el beso tardaría más, pero bueno llegó antes de tiempo x). Gracias por tus palabras y por apoyarme siempre con un review y tus opiniones de verdad que me hace muy feliz :). Cuídate muchísimo y ojalá que estés muuuuy muuuy bien ^^.

**val. uchiha. x:** ¡Hola! Yo amé escribir la parte del beso de Lucy y Natsu. Tu amaste la última parte del capitulo anterior y yo amé la foto que tienes de avatar, la de Kushina y Naruto *w*. Cuídate y espero que disfrutes la conti :D gracias por tu comentario ~

**MaryHeartfilia:** ¡Hola Mary! Natsu es hermoso siempre, cuando está celoso, cuando está enojado, cuando está feliz ¡ÉL ES A-DO-RA-BLE! Lo amo *o*. Bueno sí... pobrecita Levy. Y lo de Loke se verá después, sí es que en verdad se enamoró de Lucy o sí es que... solo está confundido x). En fin, gracias por el review, cuídate ^^~

**JessiEvans:** ¡Hola! Hahaha ~ tranquila ya actualicé espero no haberme demorado tanto... ¡Gracias por tu review y por tus palabras ^^!

**Sora Eucliffe:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que el capitulo anterior te haya fascinado *o*, lo de Levy será aclarado más adelante :3. Natsu celoso es peligroso xD. Ya me imagino cuando este celoso pero bien celoso, puede violar a Lucy (?) xD. Uhh ~ lo siento por la demora ;_; lo de "Tú eres mía" fue lo mejor que he escrito xDD. Bien ~ lo del Gruvia y GaLe... eso está en proceso, por eso es muy importante que votes en la encuesta que hay en mi perfil D: en fin ~ cuídate muchito ^^ gracias por el review *w*

**Raspberry Orchid:** ¡Hola ~! Tienes toda la razón que perturbador xD. Natsu besando a Lucy como Lucky... es como OH MY YISUS! D: hahaha ¿Y si alguien los vio? ¿Y si nadie los vio? Lo dejo a tu imaginación ~~ gracias por tu review *o*

**Sablo:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, he aquí la conti :3. Gracias por tu review :D

**girl-hatake95: **¡Hola! Sí, sentía que sí ponía a Levy como embarazada iba a ser muy complicado y dramático :(. Pues sí... Loke es medio raro, pero digamos que está algo "enganchado" con Lucy xD. Bien, y sobre lo del Gruvia... bueno eso esta en proceso por eso es importante que veas la encuesta de mi perfil :c En fin ~ Gracias por tu comentario y por tu opinión :D

**yoruu:** ¡Hola! A mí tampoco me agradaría ver a Levy embarazada, sería muy dramático :(. ¡Hahaha ~! Aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste ^^, gracias por tu lindo review, que estés bien :)

**E.S.D.L.M:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra saber eso :). Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te guste ^^

**xsakuxsasux:** ¡Hola! Aquí esta la conti, espero no haberme demorado tanto esta vez :S. Gracias por tu review, cuídate :)

**cata fullbuster:** ¡Hola! Sí ~ al fin sucedió, al fin sucedió el beso *o*, lo del Gruvia se sabrá después :c en fin, es muy importante que votes en la encuesta que tengo en mi perfil para saber si habrá Gruvia o no. Cuídate mucho, gracias por tu review *w*

**AnikaDragneel: **¡Hola! A mi también me encanta la idea de que las chicas se disfracen de chicos. Al revés no tanto, tienes razón me hace sentir poco femenina que los hombres se vean mejor que las mujeres xD. Me alegra que hayas leído este fic y que te haya gustado, lamentablemente no tengo dinero para pagarte (?) Solo te puedo pagar con actualizaciones, lol x). Gracias por tu comentario.

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Claro que hay continuación, siempre la hay aunque me demore xD. Cuídate y gracias por tu review.

**FannyLokatis35:** ¡Hola! Si, José es el maestro de Phantom Lord, no te preocupes, él es prácticamente un personaje de una sola saga, es normal que lo olvides. Cuídate y gracias por tu review ^^

**Aankaa: **¡Hola! Estoy bien ¿Y tú? Me alegra mucho que te guste y lamentablemente no, la fecha de actualización para mis fics son muy irregulares, es decir no tengo una fecha exacta. Es por eso que el único consejo que te puedo dar es que dejes mi fic en alerta para que te llegue un mail con mi actualización. Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un review, que estés bien ^^.

**ozora no hime:** ¡Hola! Pobre Levy, soy muy mala con ella T-T Natsu es muy malo, pero es lindo :). Loke está demasiado confundido, por qué él piensa que Lucky es hombre xD. Ese Natsu fue muy impulsivo ^^. Gracias por tu comentario :)

**Reira-Heartfilia:** ¡Hola! Claro, la escena de Lucy y Natsu fue muy linda, me emocioné escribiéndola xD. Bueno lo de Loke... no sé, no sé si él se puede enterar del secreto, eso está en proceso :). Pero debo decirte que Levy **no** está embarazada, lo aclaré en el capitulo anterior, no sé si fue muy confuso, pero la respuesta es que no está embarazada :). Gajeel y Levy hacen una hermosa pareja, eso no te lo niego ^^. Gracias por el review, cuídate mucho.

**Hikari:** ¡Hola! Si, hay mucho misterio, y muchas dudas que serán aclaradas más adelante, a mi también me encanta Natsu, es lo mejor :D. Gracias por tu review ~

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, cuídense, gracias por leer y no olviden votar en la encuesta que está en mi perfil :D.<strong>


	17. Nuestra historia

**¡Hola! He aquí con un nuevo capitulo y creo que lo traje antes de tiempo, ámenme por eso (?) xD. Uff ¡Este fic pasó los 300 reviews! ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen T-T! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus reviews, por sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Bien, ahora debo hacer una aclaración.** **ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO PARA QUE DESPUÉS NO ME DIGAN "NO ENTENDÍ xD":**

"Bla bla bla" — Texto en presente, es decir lo que están hablando Lucy y Lisanna.

_"Bla bla bla" _— _Texto en pasado, es decir el flashback._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy tail no me pertenece.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>17. N<strong>uestra** h**istoria**.**

—Yo… y Natsu… fuimos novios.

Lucy abrió sus ojos sorprendida al son que abría su boca también del asombro causado por aquella confesión de parte de Lisanna. Enserio, ni en sus más remoto sueños se había imaginado tal cosa. ¡Y ella! Ella siendo amiga de Lisanna se atrevía a enamorarse del ex de su amiga. Ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Pero sabía que debía articular alguna palabra, tragó saliva y carraspeó en un intento de aclarar su garganta para poder hablar.

— ¿Q-Que…? —preguntó en voz baja y quebrada, diablos… se sentía pésimo.

— ¿Quieres escuchar nuestra historia? —preguntó Lisanna sonriéndole cálidamente intentando que su voz no se le quebrara.

Lucy no tuvo más remedio que asentir rápidamente.

—Nuestra historia empezó así…

— _¡Lisanna! _—_un pequeño niño de seis años, cabello rosa en punta y alborotado corría rápidamente hacia una pequeña de su misma edad con cabello blanco._

— _¡Natsu! _—_exclamó la pequeña sonriendo ampliamente_—_. ¡Gracias por venir al parque! ¿Por qué no jugamos?_

— _¡Sí! _—_asintió felizmente comenzando a correr con ella. Días felices…_

—Días felices…—murmuró Lisanna melancólicamente. Lucy escuchaba demasiado atenta el pasado de ambos. Sonrió para sus adentros, se podía imaginar a un Natsu alegre corriendo y haciendo escándalos, ojala siguiera siendo así, lastima que ahora era… desagradable.

— _¡Oh! ¿Qué calificación obtuviste Natsu? _—_preguntó Lisanna de doce años sentada en el escritorio de al lado del Dragneel._

— _¡Obtuve una… calificación…mediocre! _—_comentó agachando la mirada decepcionado_—_. ¡Y yo que había estudiado tanto! _—_alegó haciendo un puchero._

— _¡Eso te pasa por idiota! _—_exclamó burlonamente Gray Fullbuster llegando al lugar poniéndole el examen en frente de él, haciendo que Natsu retrocediera por instinto._

— _¡Tsk! _—_expresó frunciendo el ceño_—_. ¡Ha sido suerte de que hayas tenido una calificación mejor que la mía Gray! _—_espetó con furia golpeando con sus puños su escritorio._

—_Eso lo merezco por estudiar más que tu, cerebro seco _—_replicó sonriéndole de lado de manera burlona y superior._

— _¿Qué dijiste maldito? _—_apretó sus puños con rabia dispuesto a golpear aquel idiota que osaba a decirle eso._

— _¡V-Vamos chicos… n-no peleen! _—_exclamó nerviosamente agitando sus manos nerviosamente al son que reía de la misma forma._

_Su pelea fue interrumpida por alguien que llego al salón y el ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco en aquel salón._

Lucy pestañó con curiosidad sintiendo que aquella ansiedad por saber lo que sucedía en verdad la carcomía por dentro.

— ¿Y quién llegó Lisanna? —preguntó intentando sonar no tan desesperada… ¡Pero vamos! Eso era imposible, la curiosidad era demasiada, y se arrepentía… por que si bien muchos lo dicen: La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Pues la persona que llego…

— _¡Mavis-sensei! _—_exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo_ _quien solo sonrió levemente._

—_Guarden silencio chicos por favor _—_comentó una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes quedando tranquilamente al frente de todos._

_Todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. Era un espectáculo bastante inusual ver a la Mavis Vermilion, la directora, en un salón de clases, puesto que siempre estaba en la oficina solucionando los problemas que tenía la escuela. _

—_Chicos, aproximadamente en dos años más el instituto se dividirá en dos partes: El instituto de chicos y el de chicas._

— _¡Eh! _—_exclamó todo el salón sorprendidos. _

_Lisanna miró preocupada a Natsu sabiendo que se separarían, suspiró levemente y de manera triste sintiendo su corazón destruirse._

—_Aun falta tiempo… no se preocupen… _—_dijo sonriendo tranquilamente_—_. Esta medida fue tomada por qué ustedes son pre-adolescentes y cuando sean adolescentes… _—_habló sintiéndose incomoda al tocar el tema de la sexualidad con ellos_—_. Podríamos tener problemas… de carácter sexual _—_término de explicar sintiendo la risa de los morbosos y viendo el sonrojo que se posó en cada chico_—_. Este es un instituto donde ustedes duermen, queremos evitar lo más posible algún embarazo, u otra situación similar._

—Y por eso nos separaron e hicieron dos institutos distintos.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Lucy recordando una conversación que tuvo con Loke—. Recuerdo que Loke me contó lo mismo hace un tiempo atrás.

—Sí…

— ¡Vamos, sigue contando! —dijo la rubia sintiéndose cada vez más interesada acerca del tema.

—Ya, ya…

_Unos meses más pasaron y Lisanna se encontraba recostada en el césped con Natsu mirando las nubes, ambos sin nada que hacer._

—_Puff… _—_expresó Natsu en un tono aburrido_—_. Estoy tan aburrido, no sé que hacer… _

—_Yo también lo estoy… _—_expresó Lisanna frunciendo el ceño observando el cielo azul mientras algunas nubes se paseaban y arruinaban el cielo puro._

— _¿Qué podemos hacer para que se nos quite el aburrimiento? _—_le preguntó a la chica dando vuelta su cabeza para observarla._

—_Mhm… no sé…_

—_Lisanna… _—_murmuró haciendo que la chica lo mirara y quedaran cerca. Lisanna se sintió nerviosa._

— _¿Q-Que?_

— _¿Qué se sentirá dar un beso? _—_interrogó observando con sorpresa como la cara de la chica se teñía de un rojo fuerte._

— _¡Que preguntas son esas Natsu! _—_exclamó sonrojada y enojada ante el atrevimiento de su amigo._

— _¡Hey! ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? _—_preguntó arqueando una ceja confundido._

—_P-Por que bueno… esto… yo… y… eso… _—_murmuró intentando decir una oración coherente. Pero nada salía de sus labios._

—_Hey, hey… tranquila _—_le dijo achinando los ojos_—_. Oye… ¿Por qué no lo intentamos juntos?_

— _¡Eh! _—_exclamó la chica sintiendo que iba a explotar de la vergüenza que sentía._

—_Shh… _—_le calló cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y estrellando sus labios en los de la chica haciendo que Lisanna los cerrara lentamente sintiendo como su primer beso se lo robaba su mejor amigo._

Lucy estrelló su palma en su frente.

—Que poco romántico es Natsu… —dijo negando con su cabeza intentando no reír ante la confesión que había obtenido.

—Si —se rió a carcajadas recordando ese episodio de su vida—. Yo con Natsu… —murmuró sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa ante lo que iba a contar—. Perdí todo —suspiró desviando su mirada sonrojada.

_Ya habían pasado dos años. Lisanna y Natsu ya eran novios y llevaban saliendo un año. _

_El chico lanzó delicadamente a Lisanna a su cama y la comenzó a besar subiendo sus manos por sus caderas._

—_N-Natsu… _—_murmuró sonrojada y jadeando, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente_—_. N-No… esto… yo…_

— _¿No quieres? _—_preguntó mirándole fijamente haciendo que Lisanna tragara saliva nerviosamente._

—_Si… _—_confesó completamente segura sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación, ahora entendía perfectamente a lo que Mavis se había referido hace unos años atrás_—_. Pero… tengo miedo… E-Es mi primera vez…_

—_La mía también, por eso te cuidaré, te lo juro _—_besó cariñosamente la frente de la chica haciendo que Lisanna suspirara y asintiera lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente._

Lucy negó con la cabeza rápidamente y con un sonrojo enorme.

— ¡Stop! ¡No más! ¡No tantos detalles! —exclamó haciéndole señas con sus manos e intentando calmar su sonrojo.

—Jejeje —Lisanna rió nerviosamente rascando su mejilla—. Tranquila, no te iba a dar más detalle que eso, m-me da vergüenza c-contarte esto.

—Bien… —suspiró Lucy completamente aliviada—. Por favor sigue.

Lisanna asintió levemente sabiendo que ahora se venía la peor parte de la historia, la parte en que ella comenzó a sufrir.

_A pesar de que eran felices, Natsu comenzó a ser más distante con ella haciendo que la chica se preocupara más por él, pero también se daba cuenta que él comenzaba a evitarla y evitar sus preguntas sobre el por qué había cambiado tanto._

— _¿Natsu que sucede? _—_preguntó Lisanna preocupada observando a Natsu quién estaba sentado al lado de ella con los ojos cerrados. El instituto ya se había dividido y ahora estaban en un parque._

—_Nada._

—_No me mientas por favor… _—_le rogó sonriéndole dulcemente_—_. Sé que algo que pasa pero no me quieres decir… ¿Es que no confías en mí? _—_le preguntó con la voz cortada. Su novio, la persona que más amaba, no confiaba en ella. ¿Cómo no podía sentirse mal por eso?_

— _¡Por la mierda! _—_exclamó explotando de rabia y mirándola con furia_—_. Es que no pasa un día sin que me preguntes eso. ¡Diablos Lisanna! ¡Detén tus putas preguntas ya!_

_Lisanna derramó lagrimas de dolor haciendo que Natsu abriera los ojos dándose cuenta lo mal que la había tratado._

—_L-Lisanna… es decir, n-no yo no quise…_

—_N-No Natsu, mejor me marcho _—_se levantó del césped limpiándose sus lagrimas_—_. Hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor _—_y con estas últimas palabras dejó a Natsu con la mirada en el suelo y una expresión de dolor en su rostro._

La rubia observó triste a Lisanna, al parecer la relación que había tenido ella con el Dragneel había sido realmente tormentosa.

— ¿Él te trataba así? ¿Fue ahí cuando Natsu cambió de personalidad? —preguntó tristemente sintiendo como su corazón se rompía lentamente.

—No —negó moviendo su cabeza y agachando su mirada—. Natsu comenzó hace unos meses atrás, no exactamente ese día.

—Ah… —asintió rápidamente con su cabeza—. ¿Después que pasó? —preguntó jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Se vino lo peor —suspiró tristemente observando el atardecer.

— _¡Te acabo de ver con el imbécil de Gray, Lisanna! ¡A mi no me engañas! ¿Es que me estas jodiendo con el estúpido? _—_le gritó Natsu con rabia haciendo que Lisanna frunciera el ceño enojada._

—_Jajaja _—_se rió de manera irónica_—_. ¿Y que hay de Erza? ¿Qué hay de Cana, eh? ¡También te he visto con ellas! ¿Y acaso me ves sacándote en cara que has estado con ellas todos los putos días? _—_preguntó gritándole, agradeciendo interiormente que estaban en su casa y los únicos que los escuchaban discutir era Elfman y Mirajane_—_. No seas ridículo, Natsu, ¡Deja tus celos de lado! ¡Yo y Gray no tenemos nada! ¡Y sé que tú tampoco tienes algo con Erza o con Cana! _—_exclamó de manera dolida_—_. ¡Gray es tú maldito amigo! ¿Y tú desconfías de él? ¡Soy tú maldita novia! ¿Y desconfías de mí? _

—_Contigo nunca se sabe, eres simpática con todos los chicos que conozco _—_se rió fuertemente._

_Lo que después sintió Natsu fue una bofetada que le impactó directamente su mejilla derecha haciendo que ladease su rostro._

—_Eres… un idiota _—_musitó bajando la mirada dolida ¿Natsu estaba intentando decirle que ella era una cualquiera? _

_Natsu suspiró intentando calmarse y se abalanzó a besar a Lisanna de manera pasional haciendo que la chica le respondiese de igual forma._

_Por qué su relación era enfermiza. Les gustaba dañarse, eran unos masoquistas._

—Éramos unos masoquistas… —comentó mirando con tristeza el piso y mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a la rubia quien la miraba de igual forma, con una tristeza profunda.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decirte —confesó Lucy honestamente sintiendo la tristeza vagar por cada parte de su interior—. Sé que hay algo más que deseas contarme… —murmuró abrazando sus piernas con fuerza—. Pero sí no quieres… o no puedes… no es necesario que sigas…

—No Lucy —negó rápidamente con su cabeza—. No te preocupes, te contaré todo —le sonrió tristemente haciendo que Lucy se sintiera mal por presionar a Lisanna a que le contara el pasado que había tenido con Natsu.

_Ambos estaban en un parque, discutiendo ignorando el hecho de que el cielo amenazaba con lluvias y tormentas._

— _¡Estoy harto de ti Lisanna! _—_le gritó el Dragneel completamente furioso_—_. ¡Te has vuelto demasiado celosa!_

— _¡Tú también eres celoso! ¡Y lo peor es que desconfías de tus propios amigos! _—_exclamó con rabia sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer del cielo._

— _¡Entonces…! ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Terminar? _

—_Lo que quiero hacer es irme de aquí _—_dijo completamente enfadada comenzando a caminar sintiendo un fuerte agarre en su brazo que la estaba lastimando._

— _¡No me dejes hablando solo Lisanna, no hemos terminado de hablar! _—_exclamó apretando el agarre con fuerza sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La furia cegaba todos sus sentidos._

— _¡M-Me haces daño! _—_Lisanna apretó sus ojos con fuerza debido al dolor_—_. ¡S-Suéltame! _—_exigió con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Natsu al ver el daño que estaba haciendo soltó rápidamente el agarre y miró sus manos arrepentido de su acto._

—_Y-Yo…_

— _¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! _—_exclamó sintiendo sus lagrimas mezclarse con la lluvia_—_. ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, Natsu!_

— _¿Me vas a dejar? _—_preguntó arqueando una ceja y sonriendo sarcásticamente_—_. ¡Después vas a ser tú la que vuelva a mí!_

— _¡Cállate no te quiero oír más! _—_Lisanna corrió rápidamente observando la espalda de Natsu quién ni siquiera se dignó a darse la vuelta ni a detenerla._

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió después? —preguntó Lucy escuchando atentamente cada detalle.

—Lo que sucedió después es…

_Lisanna cruzó la calle sin darse cuenta, que…_

_Lisanna observó con terror como un auto iba a toda velocidad y lo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe que la dejó tirada en el piso._

_Natsu quién aun se encontraba de espaldas al hecho que había ocurrido recién, se dio vuelta rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de horror._

_Lisanna estaba tirada en el piso y de su cabeza salía una gran cantidad de sangre, el auto la había arrollado._

— _¡LISANNA! _—_gritó Natsu corriendo desesperado al ver a la peliblanca tirada en el piso y apunto de perder la conciencia._

_El grito desgarrador de Natsu fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar completamente inconsciente._

Lucy tapó su boca con sus dos manos completamente sorprendida ante la confesión de parte de su amiga.

— ¿T-Tuviste un accidente? —preguntó preocupada y sorprendida a la vez—. ¿Q-Que? ¿Y…?

—Después de eso…

_Lisanna abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo arder del dolor y sintiendo como un olor fuerte se impregnaba en su olfato. ¿Olor a qué? Ah… olor a las medicinas e instrumentos del hospital._

— _¡Eres un estúpido! _—_Lisanna escuchó un grito proveniente de afuera de su habitación en el hospital._

— _¿Quién…? _—_pensó pestañando lentamente sin poder moverse bien_—_. Ah… es…Elf-niichan… _

— _¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a mi hermanita sola? ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, eres un estúpido Natsu!_

— _¿Por qué…? _—_pensó con dolor cerrando sus ojos y apretándolos de rabia_—_. ¿Por qué Elf-niichan trata así a Natsu?... Ah… cierto _—_pensó recordando lo que había pasado antes_—_. Pensé que estaba muerta…_

_Escuchó como la puerta se abrió y como alguien sollozaba fuertemente sentándose a su lado. Era Mirajane._

— _¡Lisanna! _—_exclamó llorando fuertemente_—_. ¿Cómo estás? _—_le preguntó felizmente debido a que pensaba que Lisanna no despertaría más._

—_Quiero… _—_musitó con dificultad sintiendo todo el dolor apoderarse de su cuerpo._

— _¿Qué, que necesitas Lisanna? _—_interrogó Mirajane tomando delicadamente la mano de su hermana pequeña._

—_Quiero… ver a Natsu… tráelo por favor…_

— _¿Estas segura? _—_preguntó Mirajane mirándole preocupada, Lisanna asintió lentamente con su cabeza_—_. ¡No te muevas tanto! ¡Lo traeré enseguida Lisanna!_

_Lisanna cerró sus ojos lentamente esperando la llegada del Dragneel. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablar con él._

La rubia estaba anonadada con todo lo que le había contado la peliblanca e incluso se llegaba a sentir mal pidiéndole tantos detalles de un tema que era algo difícil de tratar debido a que era un tema donde dos personas habían sufrido mucho y esas dos personas era su amiga Lisanna y la persona de quién se había enamorado, Natsu Dragneel.

Sin embargo, la duda la carcomía cada vez más así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir preguntando.

— ¿Qué paso después Lisanna?

—Después de eso no lo recuerdo muy bien —comentó suspirando observando como el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer—. Sé que hablamos con Natsu y nos pedimos disculpas para terminar de buena forma nuestra relación —dijo bajando la mirada observando el piso—. También… me contó la razón del por qué había cambiado tanto —respondió observando la cara de sorpresa de Lucy—. Lucy, yo no soy la persona correcta para decirte eso, Natsu tiene que decirte la verdad, a mi no me corresponde… lo siento.

Lucy sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No… no te preocupes, me dijiste lo necesario y… muchas gracias por eso —sonrió felizmente agradeciéndole infinitamente por haberle dicho algo tan privado como eso.

—No hay de qué Lucy… pero te acabo de contar esto por algo —tragó saliva nerviosamente sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? —la felicidad de la rubia pasó inmediatamente a preocupación al ver el semblante completamente cambiado de su amiga.

—Yo sigo… sintiendo algo por Natsu —confesó haciendo que Lucy emitiera una mueca de dolor al saber eso—. Pero… decidí dejarte el camino libre —confesó suspirando y limpiándose las lagrimas que se habían acumulado—. Por eso… quiero que… estés con Natsu, sí te conté esto es para que no cometas los mismos errores que cometí yo.

—N-No… y-yo… no, ¿Cómo me puede gustar Natsu… sí a t-ti también te gusta? —le preguntó bajando la mirada tristemente—. M-Me siento… mal, no puedo estar con el ex novio de mi amiga ¡Y más si tú aun sientes algo por él!

—Lucy por favor… —murmuró sonriéndole cálidamente y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia—. Yo quiero que estés con él… intenta lidiar con él, y… hazle sonreír.

—P-Pero…

— ¡No te preocupes por mi! —sonrió levantando el pulgar—. ¡Sé qué él siente algo por ti también! Aunque… será difícil, pero sé que… serás muy feliz con él.

— ¿Lisanna… estás segura? —preguntó Lucy angustiada y mirándole preocupada—. Es que… bueno…

— ¡Ahh! ¡Eres tan indecisa Lucy! Te estoy dando… ¿mi bendición? —preguntó riéndose fuertemente—. Sí lo digo yo, es por que tienes permiso para estar con él ¡Créeme que he apartado muchas chicas de él! ¡Tú eres la elegida!

—Ah… L-Lisanna —bajó la mirada sonrojada y jugando con sus manos nerviosamente—. Está bien… haré lo posible por… intentar tener algo con Natsu.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó Lisanna sonriéndole emocionada ganándose el asentimiento nervioso de Lucy—. ¡Que genial! —se abalanzó abrazándole a lo que Lucy sonrió felizmente.

Tenía una amiga de verdad, una de las mejores.

Y se sentía afortunada por eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, terminé el capitulo -w-, debo decirles que lo terminé en dos días, lol. En fin, antes que nada aclarar QUE POR FAVOR NO LLEGUE UN COMENTARIO OFENSIVO HACIA LISANNA, por favor -w- ella no ha hecho nada malo, y las ESCENAS NALI fueron necesarias, las tuve que escribir sí o sí, así que un lo siento para las personas que NO pueden digerir esa pareja. Pero bueh... era necesario, recuerden que después de todo esto es un fic NaLu.<strong>

**¡Otra cosa! La encuesta de mi perfil será cerrada en el próximo capitulo, donde se sabrá si habrá Gruvia y GaLe o... si no habrá. Recuerden que todo depende de las votaciones :3.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondiendo reviews:<em>  
><strong>

**ASay20:** ¡Hola! Ya veré si podré poner a Sting en el fic, también haré sufrir a Natsu no te preocupes xD, gracias por tu largo review y perdon por mi review tan corto, PERO, te había escrito uno largo, pero la PÁGINA no guardo los reviews que estaba respondiendo (imagínate lo frustrada que estoy).

**lucy-yagami: **¡Hola! Sí, al fin podrás saber lo que pasó entre estos dos ^^. Natsu es un malo, pobrecita Lucy u.u, tienes razón no todos los capitulos pueden ser felices D: en fin, gracias por el review ^^

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** ¡Hola! Aquí esta la conti, y ahora se sabrá lo que pasó entre Lisanna y Natsu y no te preocupes, Erza saldrá más adelante :), cuídate y gracias por el comentario :)

**AkiraxKnight:** ¡Hola! A mi también me encanta al drama y lo triste, es que yo pongo en este fic a Lisanna como es en verdad, ella no es mala, odio cuando en un fic NaLu la ponen como mala y es como WTF -_-, gracias por dejarme un review :3.

**akariharukaze12:** ¡Hola! Sí mucha suerte, te mando las buenas vibras, por cierto,sí no sabes inglés ¿Como vas a la escuela o.o? Sorry, pero aveces me demoro en actualizar, pero creo que esta vez no me demoré mucho, ojala Mashima haga más NaLu en el manga, por que en el relleno del anime... siempre ponen escenas NaLu y finalmente lo que cuenta es el manga de Fairy tail -_-. En fin, gracias por el comentario :).

**soul-feniix:** ¡Hola! Si, Lisanna fue novia de Natsu y Natsu es un idiota por haber tratado así a Lucy, en fin, cuídate y gracias por tu comentario :)

**LuzzDragneel:** ¡Hola! Pobre Lucy, Natsu malito, yo sufrí escribiendo la parte de Lucy ;w; creo que esta vez no me demoré tanto en actualizar, en fin ~ cuídate y disfruta el capitulo :) ¡Gracias tu review!

**xsakuxsasux:** ¡Hola! Natsu fue malito con Lucy y ahora sabremos que pasó entre Lisanna y Natsu, en fin, gracias por tu comentario y espero que estés bien :D

**DragonSlayerAgua:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que hayas leído mi fic y que me hayas dejado un review, muchas gracias ^^, claro, pobre Lucy, pero no te preocupes todas las cosas se devuelven en esta vida, ya le pasará malo a Natsu xD. Pues Loke también quiere algo con Lucy... veamos quien se queda con el corazón de nuestra rubia x). Cuídate y gracias por el review ~

**MaryHeartfilia:** ¡Hola Mary! Si. Pobre Lucy, Natsu eres un malo ¬¬, sí, en un capitulo a Lucy le pegan ¿Que capítulo es? No me acuerdo xD, yo siendo la escritora no lo recuerdo xDD, estoy bien ¿y tu? Gracias, me alegra que te guste Mary, yo también te quiero, te mando un abracito, gracias por el revieeeew :D

**Neko no me:** ¡Holi! Lo sé, Natsu tonto x.x, pobre Lucy, aquí en este capitulo se sabrá que pasó entre Natsu y Lisanna, haha, me alegra que hayas gritado de emoción por ver mi actualización, espero que no hayas quedado en vergüenza xDD, cuídate mucho y gracias ^^

**sombraescarlata:** ¡Hola! Si, la vez anterior me demoré menos en actualizar, creo que esta vez también me demoré menos xD. Si, es obvio lo que pasó entre Natsu y Lisanna y se sabrá en este capi, ¿Con quién va hablar Natsu? ¿Alguna predicción de parte tuya? ¿Quién crees que es? Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y cuídate mucho :)

**akari-nya: **¡Hola! En este capi se disipan tus dudas y como y por qué terminaron Natsu y Lisanna, muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y por tu review, cuídate, que estés bien :)

**E.S.D.L.M:** ¡Hola! Gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste este capi, cuídate mucho ^^

**val. uchiha. x: **¡Hola! Si, tu avatar está demasiado lindo, Natsu celoso tendrá que esperar, habrá Natsu celoso pero en un tiempo más, no te preocupes. Y Gray también saldrá un poco más adelante xD. Cuídate mucho, que estés bien y gracias por tu comentario :D

**AnikaDragneel:** ¡Hola! Bueno si, espero que pueda pagarte con actualizaciones lo mas rapido posible. Pero si me apuro en subir los capitulos el fic se hará corto y se terminará antes ¿no crees? xD. Ahora se sabrá lo que le pasó a Natsu con Lisanna... y sobre los celos, si habrá pero más adelante. En fin, gracias por el review :D

**kadami del cielo:** ¡Hola! ¡Pobre Lu-chan! Sufriendo por un tonto como Natsu ;-; Lo tuve que cortar en la mejor parte para darle suspenso a este fic, lo bueno es que creo que no me demoré mucho en actualizar xD. En fin, gracias por todo :)

**Rose-Pumoal:** ¡Hola! ¡Lo siento! Es que debía darle suspenso a todo esto (?) Tranquila, en este capi se sabrá todo lo de Lisanna, y espero que esta vez no me haya demorado tanto en actualizar como las otras veces, lol xD. En fin, gracias ^^

**Lucy DMonkey: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te encantase, aquí esta la actualización, gracias :D

**Madisuky:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida a fanfiction 8D, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra leer que te encante agrade mi fic, hahaha, lo siento pero lo de Lisanna era necesario, yo por mi parte soy partidaria del NaLu pero no odio a Lisanna por eso xD. Cuídate y gracias :)

**En fin, lo siento por responder los reviews con pocas palabras, pero antes los había respondido y fanfiction no guardó lo que hice**

**imaginense lo frustrada que estaba ;-;**

**Gracias por todo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, gracias por leer, nos vemos :D<strong>


	18. Pervertido

**¡Hola! Siento la demora, pero no tenía inspiración y además me distraía en otras cosas, y estoy diciendo la verdad. También me distraigo en internet y se me olvida escribir en el word. Y estoy siendo sincera.**

**Otra cosa, en el capitulo anterior mencioné que la encuesta se cerraría en este capitulo, lo cual no cumpliré hasta el próximo el cual sí será verdad que cerraré la encuesta que está en mi perfil xD. (Donde se decidirá si habra Gale y Gruvia o no)**

**En fin, a leer.**

**PD: Subí tres One-shot de Fairy Tail, aveces leo reviews que piden continuación. Cuando es un capitulo ÚNICO NO hay continuación. Se quedan como oneshots, lamentablemente, lo digo por que también, aveces, agregan a alerta el fic, a lo que me pregunto ¿Por qué? Si no va a tener continuación por lo tanto NO es necesario agregarlo a alertas. Mejor me dejo de parlotear.**

**A leer ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>18. P<strong>ervertido.

Lucy caminaba pensativa y cabizbaja, recordando todo lo que Lisanna le había dicho de Natsu, el pasado de ambos. Pateó una piedra aburrida, dirigiéndose al instituto y pensando en como lidiar con Natsu. Después del beso que él le había depositado de verdad era realmente incomodo hablar con él. Pero también debía hacerlo, le había dicho a Lisanna que ella intentaría tener algo con Natsu. Suspiró cansada, frunció sus labios sin saber que hacer. Estaba tan distraída y sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sintió como alguien caminaba detrás de ella, haciendo sus pasos sonoros, golpeando el piso para llamar su atención. Sin embargo ella no lo notó. Lo que después sintió fue un leve golpecito en su cabeza. Se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Tragó saliva nerviosamente cuando notó quien era.

—Hey… —dijo Natsu sonriéndole de lado.

Lucy se quedó sin aliento desviando la mirada algo dolida y con ninguna idea en mente de como iniciar una conversación normal con él, él la había besado y después le dijo que no gustaba de ella y ahora sabía el pasado que había tenido él y Lisanna. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante eso?

—Ah… Hola —esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada acompañado con una risita tonta.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó haciéndole señas para que caminaran juntos. La rubia lo siguió y le contestó:

—Dando un paseo… por ahí… —mintió bajando la mirada—. ¿Y tú?

Natsu le sonrió.

—No te importa.

Lucy frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas.

— ¡Agh, eres tan desagradable!

—Tú no te quedas atrás, eres **muy **desagradable, y sobre todo, eres gritona.

—Hmp —Lucy se cruzó de brazos y sonrió internamente, al menos estaban peleando como antes, eso haría que la situación no fuera tan incomoda. Eso creía ella.

….

Lucy estaba recostada en su cama jugando con su corto cabello y riéndose de vez en cuando escuchando la voz de Levy en su celular. Ya llevaban un buen rato hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera en ese momento y Lucy estaba muy feliz de que al menos Levy estuviera mejor e intentara no recordar su rompimiento con Gajeel.

—_Y… ¿Vamos el fin de semana al centro comercial? —preguntó Levy sonando emocionada—. Sabes… ¡El jefe nos dio el día libre!_

Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Es enserio? ¡Kyaaa que genial! —exclamó emocionada ganándose las risitas de Levy y sobre todo… ganándose la mueca de disgusto de Natsu quien estaba acostado en su cama.

— _¡Vaya! no pensé que te emocionarías tanto…_

— ¡Oh vamos Levy-chan! ¿Cómo no emocionarme ante lo que me dijiste? ¡Esto es muy genial! ¡Ge-ni-al! —canturreó moviendo sus pies animadamente.

— _¡Claro que si! ¡Yo también me puse muy feliz! A todo esto… no has respondido mi pregunta… ¿Vamos o no?_

— ¿Y aun me preguntas, eh? ¡Claro que si! ¡Eso no se pregunta, es un si rotundo de mi parte! ¡La pasaremos muuuuuy bien! —exclamó eufóricamente, sintiendo el mal presentimiento que Natsu le lanzara su almohada para hacerla callar.

— _¡Que bien! _—_respondió esbozando una sonrisa que Lucy no podía observar_—_. Bueno… hay algo que me ha estado molestando sabes… _—_su tono de voz cambio rotundamente haciendo que la gran sonrisa de Lucy se desvaneciera._

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber apretando su teléfono celular con fuerza.

—_Hmm… es sobre… Juvia…_

— ¿Juvia? ¿Qué sucede con Juvia? ¿Le pasó algo malo? —preguntó rápidamente ganándose la completa atención del Dragneel.

—_No… no, no creo que sea algo tan… grave. Es solo que está muy deprimida… ¿Sabes por qué?_

Lucy bajo la mirada con tristeza, algo que Natsu pudo apreciar.

"_A Lucky, Gray… eres un… poco hombre, jugaste con Juvia, Juvia no quiere verte más ¡Vete!_

_._

_._

_Juvia y Gray… nunca tuvieron nada… al final Juvia dio mucho y lo perdió todo." _

_._

_._

La rubia recordó las palabras de Juvia con tristeza, ella había sido la culpable de lo que había pasado entre Juvia y Gray, Gray había malentendido todo esto por su culpa, y ahora… Juvia estaba deprimida.

— _¿Lu-chan? _—_preguntó Levy al obtener un silencio rotundo de parte de Lucy._

Lucy salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de Levy e intento sonar de manera normal, pero _no podía. _No le gustaba la idea de que Juvia, una chica tan buena como ella, estuviera deprimida y lo peor, por su culpa. Ah y claro, la culpa de Gray, por ser un maldito que engañaba a Juvia. Juvia no merecía estar así…

—Ah… lo siento Levy-chan, me distraje leyendo una revista —mintió riéndose nerviosamente sintiendo la mirada acusadora del pelirosado—. ¿Alguna idea para animar a Juvia, Levy-chan?

—_Hmm… _—_murmuró la peliceleste pensativa_—_. No sé… tengo mi cerebro seco de ideas, acabo de estudiar para historia y estoy muy cansada como para pensar una idea…_

—Ya veo… —suspiró pensando en algo, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando una idea apareció en su mente—. ¿Qué tal si la invitamos al centro comercial con nosotras?

— _¡Oh! Si, eso podría funcionar… el problema es convencerla. No quiere salir de su habitación._

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan mal está? —preguntó preocupada cerrando sus ojos angustiada.

—_Si… bueno, es decir… habla con nosotras, nos trata bien, pero sonríe falsamente y… nos damos cuenta que está sufriendo. Tampoco ha ido al instituto y la escuchamos llorar de vez en cuando. Estamos muy preocupadas por ella._

—Vamos… yo sé que Juvia irá con nosotras. ¿Me puedes dar el número de ella? Es que no creo que pueda ir al instituto de damas para convencerla por mi misma, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es llamarla e intentar convencerla…

—_Vale, anota._

— ¿Te lo sabes de memoria?

—_Me sé de memoria el número de todas mis amigas _—_la peliceleste se rió levemente._

—Ah bueno. Espera, buscaré una hoja y un papel —se levantó y buscó una hoja y papel de su mochila, sacó un cuaderno para apoyar la hoja y así escribir mejor—. Bien, dime —dijo comenzando a anotar los números que Levy le estaba dictando—. ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó dejando el cuaderno de lado.

—_Si, eso es todo. ¿La vas a llamar ahora?_

—Si, bueno Levy-chan, nos vemos, cuídate —se despidió mirando la hoja con el número de Juvia.

—_Nos vemos, cuídate tú igual _—_Levy cortó la llamada._

Lucy se quedó mirando el celular un rato hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Algo? ¡Fue un golpe! Suspiró pesadamente y frunció el ceño a más no poder sacándose la almohada que ahora estaba posada en su cabeza, el Dragneel, se la había lanzado. ¡Así como así! ¡Ni siquiera un respeto!

— ¡Hey que te pasa idiota! —exclamó furiosa tirando la almohada con toda su fuerza hacia el pelirosado, lamentablemente él la atajó con una mano.

—Hey que te pasa idiota —imitó la voz de la rubia de mala gana sacándole la lengua y haciéndola enojar.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Eres un idiota! —tomó el cuaderno dispuesta a lanzárselo en plena cara, pero la voz de Natsu hizo que se detuviera.

—Oh no, ni te atrevas hacerlo —le advirtió sonriéndole de lado, con una sonrisa burlona. Haciendo que la rubia le lanzara el cuaderno debido a que con esa sonrisa, había provocado que toda su rabia interna se desatara. Y claro, esa fue la gota que —derramó el vaso.

— ¡Já! ¡Lo hice! ¿Y que me va hacer el gran Natsu Dragneel? —se mofó cruzándose de brazos mirando dudosamente como el Dragneel se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba a ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando más de lo normal, se comenzó a sentir nerviosa—. O-Oye que haces… ¿Q-Que? ¡Detente!

—Hmm… —el pelirosado la empujó para que quedara de espaldas a la cama posándose arriba de ella mirándola desde arriba—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó seductoramente.

El rostro de Lucy ardió violentamente poniéndose del color de un tomate maduro. ¿Qué se creía Natsu? ¡Era un pervertido de primera! Y ni siquiera ella podía decir algo coherente, nada salía de sus labios. Sin embargo debía detenerlo, ¡Él mismo le había dicho que no gustaba de ella! ¿Y ahora venía e intentaba seducirla?

—D-Detente… —pidió con un tono de voz demasiado bajo, un suspiró salió de sus labios cuando sintió que la boca del pelirosado se acercaba a su cuello.

—Hmm… ¿Sabes?... Cuando te di el beso parecías tan inexperta, cualquiera creería que ese era tu primer beso… —comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente ganándose un jadeo de parte de Lucy animándolo a seguir, _maldición, lo estaba provocando inconscientemente_—. Pero no creo que sea así… de seguro eres virg- —sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió el empujón de Lucy lo cual hizo que se cayera de la cama _vaya _Lucy de quién sabe donde sacaba esa fuerza.

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —le gritó sonrojada a más no poder estrellando su puño sin ningún remordimiento en la cara de Natsu. _Era la primera vez que lo golpeaba así, pero… se lo __**merecía. **_

Natsu sé quejó en el suelo tocándose su mejilla que estaría hinchada en algunos segundos más.

Lucy apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo su cara arder de la vergüenza al escuchar las palabras de Natsu, y lo peor ¡Sus actos! ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar su cuello? ¿Cómo se atrevía a… querer decirle… que ella… seguía siendo virgen? Vale, era verdad. Lucy era virgen. ¡Pero que lo haya dicho un chico era demasiado bochornoso para ella! ¡Natsu no sintió ningún pudor al decir eso! Ah, también, claro, el golpe fue con mucha rabia, pero sintió una calma en todo su cuerpo, se había vengado de Natsu:

Primero.

Se vengó por haberla besado y esperanzado para después decirle que no gustaba de ella.

Segundo.

Se vengó por haber sido un desgraciado con Lisanna.

Tercero.

Se vengó por ser un pervertido, maleducado, irrespetuoso, idiota, imbécil, estúpido, abusador, aprovechador, maniático y así podría nombrar una lista interminable sobre lo desagradable que era el Dragneel para ella.

— ¿Pero que demonio te pasa? ¡Estás loca! —exclamó enfadado levantándose del piso y encarándola. No y no. ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearlo? ¿Lo peor de todo? Es que si. Si le había dolido. Mucho.

— ¡Y tú! ¿Con que cara me vienes a decir que estoy loca? ¡Mírate a ti mismo! ¡Estás loco! Y te lo merecías, por imbécil.

— ¡Agh! ¡Si no fueras una chica te hubiera dado una paliza! —le apuntó con el dedo frunciendo el ceño completamente.

— ¡Cállate! Tu voz me tiene harta.

—Tu voz chillona también me tiene harto.

— ¡No digas que mi voz es chillona!

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Como amaba burlarse de ella. Le encantaba observar ese ceño fruncido, la cara roja de enojo y vergüenza. Oh sí. Era lo mejor.

—Tu voz es… chi-llo-na —deletreó esas palabras intentando contener alguna que otra carcajada que quería salir de su boca. Sin embargo no pudo retenerlas, y rió, rió fuertemente.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso e hizo que el desastre se avecindara.

— ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Estúpido! —con toda su rabia se abalanzó hacia Natsu Dragneel, literalmente se lanzó encima de él. Y cayeron, cayeron los dos al piso. Y Natsu no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Natsu se quejó en el piso cuando su espalda había tocado el piso. Además, tenía el peso de Lucy encima de él, lo cual hizo que la caída fuera más brusca. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse ni protestarle. No cuando los labios de la chica toparon los suyos sin ninguna intención de hacerlo. Ambos habían caído, y sus labios se encontraron.

Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa observando los otros, los cuales la miraban de la misma manera. Quería alejarlo, pero no. No, no pudo.

No cuando sintió como Natsu movía sus labios contra ella, y Lucy inconscientemente le estaba correspondiendo, el beso no duró mucho. Porque fue ella la que recordó las palabras que tanto le habían dolido de parte de Natsu.

"—_No… no… Lucy, esto fue un error. Tú… tú __**no **__me gustas."_

No podía perdonarlo aun, ni tampoco permitirle jugar con sus sentimientos así. ¿Por qué Natsu se contradecía a si mismo? Primero le decía que no gustaba de ella y ahora mismo se encontraba besándola. Sí, está bien. El beso fue un error, Lucy tenía la culpa por tener ese momento de locura y besarlo accidentalmente. Pero fue **él**, el que empezó a mover sus labios en contra de los de ella. Y ella fue la **idiota **quien le correspondió.

Se levantó rápidamente de encima de él desviando rápidamente la mirada de él.

—N-No… vuelvas hacer eso… —advirtió apretando los puños con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

Natsu notó eso sin embargo su **orgullo **le impedía pedirle disculpas.

—Fue un impulso —respondió simplemente mostrándole una sonrisa burlona levantándose del piso. Pero dentro de sí se estaba sintiendo **muy **culpable de sus actos.

—Hmp. Controla tus impulsos, señor impulsivo —se mofó sentándose en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

—Si, si —respondió sin interés acostándose en su cama y dándole la espalda.

— ¡Uy! ¡Te odio! —exclamó harta de las actitudes de Natsu.

—Yo también, no te preocupes, esto es mutuo —replicó con una voz burlona aun dándole la espalda.

— ¡Ugh! —expresó apretando sus puños con rabia, pronto, recordó que debía llamar a Juvia, así que detuvo sus berrinches para ponerse más seria.

Tomó su celular y observó el papel con los números escritos. Rápidamente marcó el número y decidió llamar sin titubear. Debía saber como estaba Juvia. Acercó el celular a su oído esperando que la peliceleste contestara el celular no pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó la voz de Juvia.

— _¿H-Hola? _—_preguntó débilmente tartamudeando. Tenía la voz distinta, casi podía asegurar que había estado llorando unos segundos atrás._

Lucy no podía responderle, al escuchar su voz tan débil hizo que se sintiera mal por la chica, y un pensamiento trágico cruzó por la mente de Lucy.

¿Qué pasaría si Juvia caía en depresión? Ella amaba a Gray, lo amaba con su vida, estaba muy enamorada de él.

¿Qué pasaba si… Juvia atentaba contra su propia vida?

Lucy abrió los ojos shockeada ante ese pensamiento. Nunca se sabía, el amor era algo muy peligroso.

Juvia estaba muy mal. Y en un pésimo estado emocional.

¿Qué pasaría entonces con… ella?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, capitulo terminado. Quiero dejar en claro que la posibilidad que haya lemon, es muy escasa, ya que yo fgdhsafh no tengo talento para esas cosas. (Además de que me da algo de... "cosita" escribir algo "pervertido" --) Pero siempre hay posibilidades... ay no sé. Bueno. No hay mucho que decir, solo decir que AMO el drama por lo tanto, HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS DRAMÁTICOS. OH SI.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>_

**XIMEN-ALE: **¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, pensé que a nadie le gustaría (muchos están en contra de Lisanna D:) Si... creo que me quedó bastante triste el pasado de Natsu y Lisanna xD. ¡Claro! Lisanna es una chica linda y tierna, no veo el por que odiarla D: En fin. Cuídate muchísimo y muchas gracias por el review :)

**lucy-yagami:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu opinión, agradezco de corazón tu review, y lo siento por no darte una buena respuesta, no tengo mucha inspiración en este momento :(. Cuídate :)

**Yumi Sasaki:** ¡Hola! Natsu fue muy malo con Lucy :/. Y claro, Lisanna no es mala ni en este fic ni en el manga, aunque muchos la odien, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, yo siempre la defenderé hasta que claro, cometa algo que me haga decir que sea mala xD. Muchas gracias por el review :)

**DragonSlayerAgua:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí está la conti, cuídate y gracias por tu comentario :D.

**sayuki yukimura:** ¡Hola! Sip, ese fue el pasado de Natsu y Lisanna, lo que le pasó a Natsu y la verdadera razón de su cambio se sabrá más adelante, no sé cuando realmente pero ya se sabrá xD. Cuídate y gracias por el review ~

**Madisuky:** ¡Hola! De nada, gracias a ti por dejarme review ^^ Aww, bueno, fue algo triste, me alegro que en verdad te haya gustado :) Gracias por tus palabras, cuídate y gracias :D.

**xsakuxsasux:** ¡Hola! Lo siento si me demoré mucho, pero aquí esta la conti, muchas gracias por tu review :).

**AkiraxKnight:** ¡Hola! Lo mismo me pregunto yo :S ¿Como odiarla? Primero. No es mala D: Segundo. Ni siquiera sale tanto en el manga ni en el anime como para odiarla xDD. Gracias por tu review, cuídate :).

**AnikaDragneel**: ¡Hola! La idea es que te quedes intrigada muajaja soy mala (?) xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que mi historia te guste *w*, que estés bien :D.

**Kanako Mei-chan:** ¡Hola! La razón de Natsu... bueno, ya la tengo en mente y no fue una idea de "oh, ya se, esa será la razón" No, la estuve pensando por tanto tiempo y la modifiqué tanto, que cuando se sepa espero que no sea una razón tan tonta :S. No, yo tampoco creo en la violencia ni en las disculpas de parte de un hombre violento, eso no tiene justificación según yo, y lo que creo de un hombre así es que es **UN POCO HOMBRE, MERECE QUE LO QUEMEN EN LA HOGUERA (?).** En fin, lastima que hay muchos hombres así :(. Gracias por tu review :).

**Neko no me:** ¡Holi! ¡Siiiii! Lisanna no es mala y me da rabia que en muchos fics la pongan como la arpía (o maraca, tu eres chilena, me entiendes el significado xD) que se entromete en la relación NaLu, me da agsdhajfa por que ella no es así de mala D:, que bueno que no hayas gritado y golpealos ¡Que nadie se burle de ti! e_é. Cuídate y gracias por el review :).

**akariharukaze12:** ¡Hola! Bueno no importa, entiendo que no te guste el NaLi. Debió ser muy dificil para ti irte para allá, estás muuy lejos, pero al menos entenderás inglés xD. Cuídate y gracias :).

**sombraescarlata:** ¡Hola! Pues si, aun no se sabe lo fundamental y lo que cambió a Natsu, cuando se sepa espero que no haya sido obvio o una razón tan tonta D: Bueno entiendo que no te guste mucho Lisanna, son tus gustos después de todo, lo que es yo a mi no me cae mal por que bueno... ni siquiera es mala ni sale mucho en el manga como para odiarla. Y algo que principalmente me molesta es que la pongan de mala en los fics NaLu sabiendo que ella no es mala... eso les queda muy OoC, sinceramente. Claro, Natsu fue muy violento, pero... ya veremos si cambió o no. Al menos no ha tratado mal a Lucy xD. Cuídate y gracias por tu review. PD: ¡Saca tus conclusiones sobre quién era la persona que fue a ver Natsu! Hahaha, no daré ninguna pistita :3. ¡Tú puedes!

**val. uchiha. x:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, que lo encuentres intrigante está aun mejor *w*. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, todo se sabrá después, sé paciente que ya se sabrá :D. Cuídate y gracias *-*

**Sora Eucliffe:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, por tus reviews en mis otros fics (los oneshots) ¡Gracias ~! Me alegro que te guste mi fic, me haces muy feliz T-T. Me alegro que no discrimines el NaLi, a mi no me molesta esa pareja, después de todo... Lisanna fue como el "amor" de Natsu cuando eran pequeños... Me alegro que te haya emocionado la historia de estos dos, pensé que a nadie le gustaría e.e Bueno no sé que decirte, no ando con mucha inspiración solo decirte que muuuchas muuuchas gracias T-T.

**E.S.D.L.M: **¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado, y que tus dudas se hayan ido... muchas gracias por tu comentario que estés bien, cuídate :).

**NAZH045:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, nunca pensé que alguien me dijera que es uno de los mejores NaLu's en el fandom, realmente yo encuentro que mi fic no es tan bueno como otros, comparado con algunos mi fic no es muy bueno :/. Pero me alegra saber que a alguien le guste T-T. Lisanna no es mala, y tampoco lo será en este fic. Cuídate mucho y gracias por todo :D.

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Hahaha, me alegra que el NaLi te haya gustado xDD. Sí, también pondré a Natsu de celoso, no te preocupes xD. Y no sé muy bien lo de Gray y Lucy, siento que Gray es de otra personita... pero ya lo pensaré cuídate adiós :D. ¡Gracias!

**Rose-Pumoal:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya agradado la relación de amistad que tienen Lisanna y Lucy, para mi ellas son unas buenas compañeras :). Lo de Natsu tendrá que esperar :). Y lo siento si actualizo muy tarde pero he estado ocupada y me distraigo con facilidad e.e En fin, adiós y cuídate ¡Gracias!

**LuzzDragneel:** ¡Hola! Yo también me desespero cuando no tengo internet xDD. Si, la señorita inspiración llegó a mi, aunque le costó llegar e_e. Pero aquí estoy xD. Cuídate y gracias :).

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** ¡Hola! ¿Será por Igneel realmente? ¡Te dejo en dudas! ¡Saca tus conclusiones! :P Aquí está la actualización, cuídate y gracias por tu review *w*

**mio. chan. 1654:** ¡Hola! Entiendo que te moleste el NaLi xDD. Pero me alegra que lo hayas leído al menos x). ¿NaLu tipo la primera vez de Lucy? xDD. No sé sobre eso... es realmente complicado para mi, pero lo he pensando, sinceramente xDD. Gracias por decir que la historia es original :). Y gracias por tu review *w*

**WhiteRabbit94:** ¡Hola Usagi-chan! Que genial que concordemos que Lisanna-chan no es una mala chica :(. Me alegra saber que otra persona me apoya sobre eso xD. Gracias por decirme tu opinión Usagi-chan, cuídate y espero que tengas mucha inspiración para tus otros fics, y obviamente que cuides tu salud D: ¡Adiosin!

**Miyu-chin:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya sorprendido, me alegra eso xDD. Intentaré no hacer sufrir a Levy, pero aveces me pongo tan dramática y hago sufrir a los personajes, (Especialmente a Lucy xD). En fin, gracias por tu review :).

**Alice:** ¡Hola! ¿Es el mejor que has leído? ¡Aww pero que honor más grande me has dado! ;_; Gracias por tu apoyo, y lo siento por el NaLi, pero era necesario D: En fin, muuuchas gracias ¡Cuídate!

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste, cuídate y gracias por tu review :).

**Soniker1498:** ¡Hola! Gracias por la opinión, aquí está la actualización, que estés bien, cuídate muchísimo :).

**En fin. Gracias por sus reviews, no puedo darles una respuesta más larga por que me debo ir a dormir D:**

**Gracias por todo :).**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense y gracias por leer!<strong>


	19. Juvia

**¡Hola a todos! Uff lo siento MUCHO por la demora, es enserio :(, me siento culpable, pero... ¡Todo es culpa de la poca imaginación que tengo! Pero aquí estoy, acabo de terminar el capitulo e incluso me siento culpable de lo corto que es. Lo siento, pero prefiero subir algo CORTO a que tardarme mucho, mucho más en subir algún escrito. **

**La encuesta se ha cerrado, como pueden apreciar, habrá Gruvia y GaLe (Parejas MUY secundarias, me centraré el 90% en el NaLu) **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO!**

**Chicas/os, me siento extremadamente culpable de no poder responder sus reviews ahora. Aquí no, por esta vez se los responderé via PM, ¿Por qué? Nada en especial, solo que en mi país son más de las cuatro de la mañana y bueno, estoy cansada :(. Pero enserio quería subirlo rápidamente A los reviews anónimos se los agradezco también, lo siento mucho por no poder responderles. **

**En fin, tengo pocas fuerzas (el sueño me vence) para nombrar a las bellas personas que dejaron un review:**

**Sora Eucliffe, akariharukaze12, Yumi Sasaki, sayuki yukimura, sombraescarlata, Neko no me, Paz16, AnikaDragneel, ZoraidaEdelweiss, any, Madisuky, locapordragneel, Tania D. Agosto, ASay20, NaLu y SasuSaku, E.S.D.L.M, NAZH045, Lucy DMoneky, ami-chan, Fairy-Osphim, clairedamoon, CarmenTaisho, Captain Ea Rayos, Lucy DMonkey, agyrlthatloveanime, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel.  
><strong>

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! DISCULPEN POR NO PODER RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS :(, LOS IRÉ RESPONDIENDO DE A POCO.**

**Respondiendo un review anónimo en especial:_ **Lucy DMonkey**_** mis actualizaciones no tienen fecha exacta, yo actualizo cuando la imaginación viene a mi, no es que yo no quiera, es cosa de que no puedo plantear mis ideas. ****

**LO SIENTO POR EL CAPITULO TAN CORTO.**

**LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA.**

**¡LO SIENTO! ;A;**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>9**. J**uvia.

Lucy se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que hablar. ¿Qué podía decirle? Se notaba que Juvia estaba sufriendo y temía que pudiera cometer alguna locura. Sin embargo, debía hablar con ella y responderle.

— ¿Juvia? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó Lucy suponiendo que quizá Juvia pensaba que le estaban gastando una broma telefónica. Lucy se sentía una estúpida por no haber reaccionado a responderle.

—_Hm... S-Si… ¿C-Con quien habla Juvia?_

—S-Soy Lucy…

—_Lucy-san… ¿Sucede algo? _

—Ah… esto… humm… —comenzó hablar palabras incoherentes. ¿Qué decirle? —. Bueno, quería que saliéramos juntas, ya sabes, a pasear por ahí. ¿Qué dices? —preguntó riéndose nerviosamente.

Juvia se quedó en silencio aumentando la preocupación de Lucy.

—_No creo que sea buena idea, Lucy-san, aunque Juvia agradece su invitación _—_rechazó amablemente._

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior angustiada.

— ¡Vamos! Va a ser entretenido —Lucy le animó sonando emocionada—. ¿Si?

—_Lucy-san… por favor…_

—Juvia… No me hagas esto, ¿Si? Hazlo por mi ¿Vale?

Lucy sabía lo egoísta que estaba siendo con Juvia, pero ¿Qué hacer? De verdad quería animarla, de verdad quería saber que le pasaba y lo peor, es que se sentía completamente responsable de lo que le ocurría a la peliceleste.

Juvia se quedó largo rato en silencio, y la rubia cada vez estaba más ansiosa.

— _¿Cuándo… y donde?_

Lucy sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó la pregunta de su amiga, ¡Lo había logrado!

—Bueno, la verdad es que Levy-chan también irá, así que… te vas con ella y nos encontramos en el centro comercial ¿Vale?

—_Claro…_

Lucy apretó sus labios con frustración. Solo esperaba que la idea de ir al centro comercial animara un poco más a Juvia, si era necesario, ponerse en ridículo y hacer alguna idiotez para sacarle una sonrisa a Juvia, entonces lo haría.

—B-Bueno… entonces nos vemos ¿vale? Adiós Juvia, cuídate —se despidió cortando la llamada y suspirando pesadamente.

Natsu la observó curioso y decidió preguntar.

—¿Problemas?

Lucy lo miró extrañada, ¿Y que diablos le importaba al Dragneel si tenía problemas o no?

—Sí, algo así…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa chismoso?

— ¡Trato de ser amable contigo, rubia!

— ¡No lo seas entonces, idiota!

— ¿Por qué me tratas así eh? —preguntó ofendido apretando su puño con rabia.

— ¡Uy! "¿Por qué me tratas así?" —hizo una mala imitación de Natsu con un tono burlón que hizo que el pelirosado le hirviera la sangre de la rabia que tenía—. Que delicado… a ver ¿Por qué no lloras ahora? ¡Que llore, que llore! —exclamó con carcajadas aputandole con el dedo.

— ¡Eres demasiado molesta! —expresó con un tic en el ojo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Mira quien habla! —se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero—. Solo te estoy mostrando como eres conmigo, todos los días… los siete días a la semana, las veinticuatro horas del día —exageró.

— ¡Que llore, que llore! —se burló sonriéndole ladinamente.

—¡Hey no tomes mi broma! ¡Ladrón!

….

El fin de semana había llegado y Lucy estaba demasiado ansiosa de lo normal, al fin y al cabo iba a poder ver a sus amigas y saber el estado emocional de Juvia. Se subió al autobús y pagó su pasaje y se dispuso a sentarse a un asiento vacío al lado de la ventana.

Se quedó bastante rato mirando el paisaje, realmente hipnotizada, le encantaba mirar el exterior, era relajante. Pero, fue algo que la interrumpió, de un momento a otro se comenzó a sentir observada. Ladeó su rostro para poder apreciar quien era la persona que la estaba observando. Pestañeó curiosa al poder apreciar quien era, era una mujer de largos cabellos negros, vestida elegantemente. Lucy se preguntó que hacia ella en un transporte como éste. ¿No debería de estar en una limusina o en un auto de lujo? Negó con la cabeza y se sobresaltó cuando la mujer le sonrió… ¿Maliciosamente? Lucy tragó saliva nerviosa y desvió rápidamente la mirada para enfocarse nuevamente en la ventana. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué últimamente se sentía tan observada? ¿Tenía ella algo malo que atraía el mal? ¿O simplemente era obra de su imaginación? Si, eso, era obra de su imaginación, de eso ella estaba segura, ¿no? Si, eso era, debía convencerse a sí misma.

….

Se bajó del autobús borrando completamente el asunto de esa misteriosa mujer y su sonrisa. Ahora debía poner atención al asunto de Juvia y también debía convencerse de que hoy iba a ser un gran dia. Caminó algunas cuadras más alla hasta que vio el gran centro comercial. Pestañó varias veces al ver lo grande que era, eso era buena señal, al menos tendrían muchos lugares por visitar.

Lucy entró al gran recinto observando las tiendas y sonriendo de vez en cuando, en especial cuando apreció una tienda de mascotas, donde podía observar a un cachorrito jugando con otro.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba del lugar, ahora debía encontrar a sus amigas, o que ellas la llamaran. Por qué a ella se le había acabado el crédito de su celular. Caminó lentamente hasta que pudo apreciar a una pareja de enamorados, que iban tomados de la mano. Posó una mano en su pecho, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver eso repentinamente? ¿Es que acaso en verdad… estaba **tan **enamorada de Natsu? Bajó la mirada dolida mordiéndose su labio inferior. No podía sentir eso, no podía deprimirse hoy iba a ser un día entretenido, con sus amigas, reirían, lo pasarían bien ¿Y lo mejor de todo? ¡No estaría Natsu! Se abofeteó a si misma, llamando la atención de los curiosos y mordiendo su labio inferior sonrojada. Ultimamente se mordía mucho. Algo idiota, pensó Lucy.

Su sonrojo acabó violentamente cuando sintió como su celular comenzaba a sonar, casi dándole un infarto al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos. No dudo en contestar lo antes posible.

— ¿Hola? ¿Levy-chan?

— _¡Hai! Si, soy yo, ¿Dónde estás? _—_preguntó sonando animada_—_. ¡Estoy con Juvia! ¡Casi la tuve que arrancar de las sabanas! _—_se rió levemente_—_. Pero aquí estamos, listas e intentado buscarte. Así que… ¿Dónde demonios te metiste Lu-chan?_

—Ah… jaja… —se rió nerviosamente—. Estoy… —miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que las parejas de enamorados se habían multiplicado en montones. ¿Es que acaso… la mala suerte la elegía a ella? —… en un lugar deprimente.

— _¿Eh? ¿Lugar deprimente? _

—Ah… lo siento jeje, estoy enfrente de una tienda de mascota que tiene unos cachorritos muy tiernos. ¡Son adorables!

— _¿Así que estás… al frente de una tienda de mascotas?_

—Sip.

—_Ah… entonces… ¡Hola! _—_Levy exclamó haciendo que Lucy pestañara confundida_—_. Date vuelta Lu-chan._

— ¿Huh? —se dio vuelta sonriendo cuando vio a Levy saludándole con una mano—. ¡Levy-chan! ¡Aquí estás! —sonrió ampliamente mientras desviaba su mirada a Juvia, quién tenia la mirada baja y con una expresión triste en su rostro—. Juvia… también estás aquí… ¡Hola! —saludó como si nada sonriéndole nerviosamente.

Juvia levantó la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola Lucy-san…

Lucy agachó la mirada tristemente al ver que Juvia realmente se veía depresiva y claro, la sonrisa había sido unas de las más falsas que había apreciado en toda su vida.

—Juvia… —susurró dolida.

Levy al captar la situación comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, el ambiente se había puesto demasiado tenso, algo que a ella le incomodaba, no quería estar en este tipo de ambiente, se suponía que debían pasarlo bien, no incomodarse entre ellas.

— Uh… ah… ¡Vamos a comer! —se puso al medio de las dos y las tomo del brazo llevándoselas a cada una, intentando reir de una manera no-nerviosa.

— ¡Levy-chan! ¡Vas muy rápido! —exclamó Lucy sintiéndose impulsada por la peliceleste.

—Oh vamos, Lu-chan, no te quejes —se rió caminando más rápido—. ¡Ves! Juvia ni se queja —observó a Juvia y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Huh… bueno, eso es verdad… —se rió sonriéndole a Juvia, Juvia simplemente la observó sin ninguna expresión. No es que ella no quisiera, simplemente no sabía como reaccionar ni que decir, prácticamente ella estaba siendo obligada a estar con las chicas, por su parte, ella estaría mejor acostada en su cama viendo alguna que otra película romántica y llorando por no tener un final feliz como ellos. Si, una tortura. Si, ella era toda una _reina del drama._

….

Ya estaban en el patio de comida, Lucy y Levy concordaron que tenían hambre, sin embargo Juvia no comentó mucho sobre eso. Juvia suspiró mientras esperaba la comida que Levy y Lucy habían ido a buscar, la verdad no se sentía a gusto ahí, con ellas. No, no es que le cayeran mal, o que les disgustara su presencia. Es solo que no podía, estaba aun desanimada y no le gustaba sentirse así ni menos enfrente de ellas. Aparte, se sentía demasiado obligada a estar ahí. Tan solo quería descansar, meditar consigo misma y estar sola. Aun así, agradecía enormemente que Lucy le invitara, allí es cuando ella se daba cuenta de lo buena amiga que era la rubia.

Quizás… si tan solo intentaba poner una buena cara, y esbozar alguna que otra forzada sonrisa, lograría que el ambiente no se volviera tan pesado. Suspiró pesadamente, ahora se sentía culpable por ser la "aguafiesta" allí. Le encantaría cambiar su actitud, sentía realmente que era una chica tonta y enamoradiza. ¡Oh vamos! Gray no la amaba, Gray solo jugaba con ella. Y eso le dolía, y le dolía amarlo tanto. ¿Por qué se tuvo que fijar en él? No, no era que solamente le gustara Gray por su físico y por su cara bonita, era algo más. Realmente lo amaba…

— ¿Juvia? —la peliceleste levantó la mirada observando las miradas preocupadas de parte de Levy y Lucy—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lucy preocupada.

—Ah… sí, Juvia está bien —sonrió tranquilamente—. ¿Huh? ¿Qué compraron para comer? —cambió el tema rápidamente.

—Compramos papas fritas y algo de pollo frito jejeje —se rió Levy—. Creo que tenemos mucha hambre con Lu-chan.

—Oh si, yo tengo mucha hambre —replicó Lucy mirando la bandeja deseosa de comer pronto—. ¿Juvia, sigues sin hambre? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Huh… Juvia piensa que quizás le haya dado algo de apetito…

— ¡Eh! ¿Enserio? —interrogó Lucy sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡Entonces a comer! —Lucy se sentó y puso las bandejas en la mesa. Levy hizo lo mismo que Lucy y se dispusieron a comer. Juvia pensó que hacían esas dos para tener un cuerpo tan lindo si prácticamente se devoraban la comida.

Juvia se dispuso a sacar una patata frita y llevársela a la boca, mientras observaba con una pequeña sonrisa como sus dos amigas comían rápidamente.

Pero.

Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su cabeza haciendo que la sonrisa que había esbozado se desvaneciera. Abrió sus labios recordando ese momento, hace dos año atrás, donde había hecho la mayor locura por él.

Restaurante.

Soledad.

Tijeras.

Sangre.

Y todo se volvió negro.

.

— _¡Juvia! _—_exclamó Gray asustado y molesto. Quizás_—_. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estás bien? ¡Juvia respóndeme! _

Juvia comenzó a llorar cerrando sus ojos con dolor al recordar su pasado. Mordió su labio inferior con rabia, olvidándose que estaban Lucy y Levy y que obviamente estaban en un lugar publico. Simplemente no pudo detener sus lágrimas. Diablos, dolía mucho.

— ¡Juvia! —Lucy se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se puso al lado de Juvia—. ¿Juvia que pasa? ¡Juvia! —exclamó desesperada al no obtener respuestas de parte de la peliceleste.

—Juvia… —murmuró Levy preocupada y nerviosa.

—Chicas… —Juvia sollozó con dolor y miró a Lucy con sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus labios se movieron solos y Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada.

_Juvia había confesado su cruel pasado._

* * *

><p><strong>En fin. Las cosas se irán revelando de a poco. Este fic no ESTÁ abandonado. Tengo todo planeado en mi cabecita y como surgirán las cosas. Solamente es que aveces no puedo plantear bien mis ideas. Intentaré traer el proximo capitulo pronto. Ya estamos a 22 y no se acabó el mundo. Vaya (?). Y... quedé totalmente sorprendida con el manga de Fairy Tail. Mashima nos sorprende cada vez más y espero que esto no se vuelva trágico (Mala experiencia con el manga de "Naruto" los que leen el manga, me entenderán). Adiós y gracias por todo, los adoro.<strong>

**PD: Felices fiestas, que pasen una feliz navidad :).**


	20. El amor duele

**¡Hola! Lo siento por la demora, pero aquí estoy. Si, lo sé, me demoré mucho, pero no es por que no quisiera actualizar, es que últimamente no tengo mucha imaginación... aparte que me distraigo fácilmente en otras cosas (como ver anime), y, también tengo otros fics —de los cuales tengo el mismo problema que éste, no tengo imaginación—. Solamente les pido disculpas, y ya estoy aquí. También quiero que sepan que yo tengo siempre esté fic en mi cabeza, y que no me voy a olvidar de el. **

**Bueno, otra cosa importante, he decidido desde ahora responder a los reviews en forma de PM. Sé que algunas personas les molesta, pero me da más tiempo de responder —y qué conste que me faltan los reviews del capitulo ante-pasado y el pasado a este para responder, pero tranquilos, les responderé de apoco—. Solo responderé a los reviews anónimos. Y bueno, disculpas a los que les molesta. También, me gustaría comenzar a darles una respuesta más privada.**

**En fin, agradecer a:**

**Musa-23b, CarmenTaisho, sombraescarlata, agyrlthatloveanime, DragonSlayerAgua, XIMEN-ALE, Cristi Sora Dragneel, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, hinata-sama198, yoruu, Neko no me, Fairy-Osphim, AnikaDragneel, cistxc, Paz16, E.S.D.L.M, benamir16, roci-chan heartfilia, Soniker1498, LuzzDragneel, Andrea-sama, NaLu y SasuSaku, sayuki yukimura, FannyLokatis35, Andrea-chan, hitamari, NAZH045, eliana, Tsuchi-chan y edward121.  
><strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews, y se los agradezco mucho más, por qué este fic alcanzó los 400 reviews. Se los agradezco un monton ;w;**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE— EJEMPLOS:<strong>

"—Blah blah" Presente, es decir, Juvia está conversando con Levy y Lucy.

_"—Blah blah" Pasado, flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>0. **E**l **a**mor **d**uele.**  
><strong>

—Chicas… —Juvia sollozó con dolor y miró a Lucy con sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus labios se movieron solos y Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada.

_Juvia había confesado su cruel pasado. _

Lucy se quedó inmóvil al escuchar lo que Juvia le había dicho. Sin embargo necesitaba decir algo, _algo que no sonara muy estúpido, claro._

—Ah… Hmm… —musitó desviando su mirada nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos de manera rápida—. ¿Q-Quieres desahogarte c-con nosotras? —preguntó mirando a Levy quién estaba cabizbaja y con una faceta de angustia.

Juvia se limpió sus lágrimas y observó a las dos chicas. ¿Sería posible confiar en ellas? Bueno, ya había dicho lo más importante, y quizás desahogarse con ellas sería lo mejor que podía hacer para ver si se sentía mejor. _Es bueno confiar en alguien._

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió hablar:

—Juvia conoció a Gray-sama hace unos años atrás… —tragó saliva nerviosamente y desvió la mirada—. Pasó hace dos años atrás…

_Juvia caminaba rápidamente y con la respiración cortada. Eran más de las once de la noche y se había atrasado debido a que se había quedado limpiando el aula de su escuela, después se quedó haciendo una tarea importante que tenía para próximo día y finalmente se fue para su trabajo de medio tiempo. El dinero escaseaba en esos días y no le quedaba nada más que trabajar. A pesar de que tenía una familia y que su madre y padre trabajaban, Juvia sentía que debía ayudar en algo, por eso decidió trabajar._

_Sin embargo, se sentía extremadamente nerviosa estando a esa hora y en la calle. Es decir, ¿Cómo no tener miedo si podían asaltarla o algo así? ¿O si había una pelea callejera y ella se veía entrometida en eso? Le aterraba pensar en eso, después de todo, se consideraba a ella misma como una persona débil. Tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras intentaba apresurar el paso. Fue ahí cuando lo más aterrador le sucedió._

_Alguien la tomó por el brazo y la empujó a un callejón oscuro._

_Su respiración se acortó y comenzó a temblar cuando alguien puso una mano encima de su boca. _

—_Gritas y te mato, ¿Entendido? _—_un hombre le susurró al oído._

_Juvia cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. A lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir rápidamente con la cabeza. Pronto sentiría que las lágrimas venían. Y eso dolía._

_El hombre sacó su mano de la boca de Juvia, pero la peliceleste no se atrevía a voltearse y mirarlo. Su cuerpo temblaba rápidamente. Ni siquiera sabía si el hombre estaba armado, pero si la amenazó lo más seguro es que sí. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Gritar como loca? _

— _¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no veía a una chica tan linda como tú… creo que puedo divertirme un rato ¿no? _—_el hombre tomó bruscamente del brazo a Juvia haciéndola voltear y quedarse cara a cara. El tipo la empujó hacia la pared dejándola acorralada entre sus brazos._

—_Por favor… no… _—_rogó Juvia dejando que las lágrimas corrieran. ¿Iba a ser violada?_

_El hombre sonrió burlonamente._

—_De seguro eres virgen… _—_se rió pasando sus manos por las piernas de Juvia quién instantáneamente pegó un grito._

— _¡NO! _—_gritó fuertemente intentando separarse de él. Sin embargo fue en vano y lo único que ganó fue una fuerte bofeteada del tipo quién furiosamente le gritó:_

— _¡Estúpida perra! ¡Te dije que no gritaras o te mataba! Después de que te viole te mataré ¿Me entendiste? _—_expresó arrancándole la blusa que tenía puesta._

— _¡NO! _—_gritó nuevamente sintiendo con asco las manos del tipo_—._ ¡Alguien… ayuda! _—_expresó débilmente sabiendo que nadie vendría a ayudarle. Solo se dispuso a llorar fuertemente._

Lucy parpadeó sorprendida y escuchando atentamente el relato de Juvia. Lo mismo pasaba con Levy, ambas estaban atentas.

— ¿Y entonces que… pasó? —preguntó Levy nerviosa y apretando el vaso que contenía su gaseosa.

—Bueno… —murmuró Juvia bajando la mirada.

— _¿Qué está pasando aquí? _—_preguntó alguien que hizo que el hombre y Juvia miraran hacia el lado. Juvia no lo veía muy bien. El callejón era oscuro y ni que decir de sus ojos. Estaban empapados con lágrimas y hacían que su visión fuera débil._

— _¿EH? ¿Y tú niñito? ¿Qué haces aquí? _—_preguntó el tipo enfadado soltando a Juvia por un momento y acercándose al chico._

_Juvia suspiró aliviada, sin embargo su corazón aún estaba demasiado acelerado tanto así que comenzó a sentirse mareada. Podía escuchar gritos, los sonidos de unos golpes, quejidos, groserías. Sin embargo, todo eso se escuchaba extraño para ella, sentía que cada vez escuchaba menos. La peliceleste levantó la mirada y supo que algo andaba mal. Todo se veía borroso, y no era precisamente por sus lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y dejó de sentir sus piernas, poco a poco dejaba de sentir su cuerpo. Lo último que sintió fue como su cuerpo sufría un golpe, pero no sintió el dolor. Y lo último que escuchó fue:_

— _¡Oye! _—_gritó el chico, acercándose a Juvia. Pero su voz se escuchaba demasiado lejos, muy lejos…_

_**Se había desmayado. **_

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Juvia abrió los ojos, sentía que estaba acostada en algo __**no**__ muy cómodo del todo. Su vista aún estaba borrosa. El olor a analgésicos invadió sus fosas nasales y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Eso explicaba el porqué de las blancas y pulcras paredes. _

_Se sentó lentamente en la camilla. Tocó su cabeza e intentó darse cuenta del por qué se encontraba en el hospital. ¿No estaba yendo para su casa? Cerró los ojos e hizo memoria. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y abrió los ojos rápidamente del susto. Iba a ser violada y un chico la había rescatado. Después de eso no recordaba más, puesto que había perdido el conocimiento. _

_Comenzó a desesperarse al ver la hora. ¡Su familia! Era tarde, y no había caído en cuenta de que eran más de las doce de la noche. Necesitaba llegar rápido. Se levantó de la camilla aun sintiéndose algo mareada, pero eso no le importó. _

—_Hey, espera _—_escuchó la voz de un chico que le parecía muy familiar. Levantó la vista para apreciar quien era. No tuvo palabras, y al parecer sus piernas tampoco querían reaccionar. Ni menos las palabras querían salir_—_. ¿Estás bien? _—_preguntó poniendo una expresión preocupada en su rostro._

_El chico era alto, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, bastante atractivo. Su cara se puso roja de vergüenza. Y al parecer creyó en eso que vio en muchas telenovelas: "Amor a primera vista". _

— _¿Me estas escuchando? _—_preguntó el chico perdiendo la paciencia._

_Y claro, a eso sumarle que fue su héroe. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él?_

_Pero Juvia debía hablar, debía decir algo._

—_Ah uh… s-si… _—_respondió tímidamente apretando sus puños por instinto a no saber que más hacer._

—_Qué bueno, ya me estaba preocupando, llevas bastante tiempo inconsciente _—_declaró pasando despreocupadamente su mano a través de sus cabellos._

— _¿E-Enserio? _—_preguntó Juvia esperanzada mirando sus pies._

— _¿Eh…? ¿Enserio qué?_

— _¿Enserio estabas preocupado por Juvia?... _—_pensó Juvia_—_. ¿Enserio… Juvia lleva inconsciente bastante rato? _—_preguntó ignorando su pensamiento anterior, lo que realmente quería decirle._

—_Ah sí. Supongo que te llamas Juvia, ¿No?_

—_Hmm si… e-esto… _—_comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su pie derecho_—_. ¿T-Tú n-nombre… e-es?_

—_Gray, Gray Fullbuster._

—Así fue como Juvia conoció a Gray-sama… —relató dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Pero… ¿Q-Que pasó después? Ya sabes… —murmuró Lucy mirándole fijamente.

—Juvia realmente se obsesionó con Gray-sama… incluso Juvia se cambió de instituto. En ese momento el instituto era mixto.

—¡Pero Gray no era tan malo contigo antes! —exclamó Levy interfiriendo.

—Sí, pero… Juvia supuso que a Gray-sama no le gusta que sean insistentes…

_Juvia intentó de todas las formas acercarse a Gray, sin embargo, cada vez recibía alguna que otra queja de parte de él, lo que la hacía entristecerse de una manera inmensa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo ella? ¿Era poco atractiva? ¿No era simpática? Acaso… ¿No era suficiente para él?_

_Y lo peor llegó._

_Gray tenía otra novia._

—¡¿Otra novia?! —preguntó Lucy levantándose de su asiento y pegando fuertemente sus palmas a la mesa.

—Sí —respondió Juvia simplemente—. Sin embargo Juvia no recuerda el nombre de la chica… solo recuerda…

—_¿Tú eres la tonta que quiere quitarme a __**mi**__ novio? _—_interrogó haciéndose énfasis en sus palabras_—_. Creo que necesitas saber tu lugar _—_amenazó haciendo crujir sus dedos._

_Estaban en un salón vacío, claro, nadie podría ver esto. Iba a desenmascarar a una mentirosa._

_Juvia se mantenía con la vista baja, sin embargo no se movía del lugar y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo._

—_¿Eh? ¿Por qué no respondes? _—_preguntó la chica poniendo sus manos en sus caderas desafiantemente._

—_J-Juvia… _—_susurró mordiendo su labio inferior._

—_¿Huh? ¡No te escucho maldita perra! _—_exclamó perdiendo la paciencia._

—_¡Juvia te vio con otro hombre! _—_le gritó desafiándole y mirándole por primera vez a los ojos_—_. Es por eso… _—_murmuró apretando sus puños con impotencia_—_. ¡Es por eso que Juvia no se quiso dar por vencida! ¡Tú no mereces a Gray-sama!_

—_Tsk, ¡Hablas demasiado! _—_le tomó del cabello arrastrándola hacia ella_—_. Y además sabes mucho, y te metiste en cosas que tú no deberías de estar entrometida_ —_la botó al suelo bruscamente._

_Juvia para que iba a mentirse a sí misma. Sabía que la chica era fuerte, incluso más que ella. Supuso que era por eso que Gray la eligió como su novia. Por lo que ya conocía a Gray a él le gustaban las chicas fuertes._

_Y Juvia era débil._

_La peliazul intentó levantarse pero fue levantada de una forma dolorosa. La novia agresiva de Gray _—_y mentirosa y manipuladora_—_ la levantó del cabello haciendo que Juvia gritara de dolor. No por algo la otra chica practicaba karate. Ahora agradecía internamente que no la atacara con toda su fuerza, o que simplemente no la golpeara fuertemente. Prefería que la tomara del cabello antes que la golpeara en la cara y quedar con un moretón._

—_¡D-Deja a Juvia! _—_exclamó la chica intentando separarse de su agresora._

—_¡No! ¡Tú y tu maldita boca! _—_expresó molestamente jalándole más los cabellos, hasta que algo hizo que mirara hacia la puerta. Notó que Juvia no había notado el ruido._

_La otra chica lanzó a Juvia nuevamente al piso haciendo que la peliazul se tocara la cabeza. Lentamente se levantó del piso, mirando extrañada como la agresora se lanzaba a si misma fuertemente al piso. La miró confundida._

—_¿…Que…? _—_preguntó Juvia incrédula._

—_¿Qué está pasando aquí? _—_interrogó Gray llegando al lugar._

—_¡Gray-sama! ¡S-Su novia estaba golpea-!_

—_¡Juvia me golpeó, Gray! _—_mintió la chica sacando lágrimas falsas y cortando lo que Juvia intentaba decir_—_. N-No entiendo por qué l-lo hizo, p-pero… _—_sollozó_—_. D-Dijo cosas muy malas y… y-yo… ¡Intenté detenerla, sin embargo…! ¡Ella me golpeó! _—_tapó su cara con sus manos._

_La peliazul estaba incrédula. ¡Ella fue la que la golpeó! De seguro Gray-sama no iba a creer eso, ¿no?_

—_¿Es eso verdad, Juvia? _—_preguntó el Fullbuster seriamente_.

—_¿E-Eh? ¡N-No! _—_Juvia negó rápidamente_—_. E-Es ella la que intentó golpear-_

—_¡Deja de mentir Juvia! _—_le gritó la novia de Gray en llantos_—_. Vamos Gray… ¿A quién le creerás? _—_interrogó en un susurro._

—_Gray-sama… _—_murmuró tristemente sabiendo la obvia respuesta._

—En ese momento, obviamente Gray-sama le creyó a su novia de ese entonces —dijo Juvia en un suspiro—_. _Después de eso Gray-sama ignoró a Juvia por muchos meses… Aunque después de que terminó con esa chica, él volvió a tomar en cuenta a Juvia.

—¿Entonces…? —Lucy le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué llevó a eso…? —le respondió Juvia en forma de pregunta. Juvia exhaló tranquilamente y cerró los ojos cuando vio el asentimiento de parte de la rubia—. Eso fue cuando Gray-sama le concedió la primera cita a Juvia… ahí, ya los institutos estaban separados.

—_¡Juvia va a tener su primera cita con Gray-sama! _—_exclamó la peliazul felizmente a su amiga Cana_—_. ¿Qué ropa crees tú, Cana-san, que Juvia debe usar?_

—_¡Algo atractivo y mostrador por supuesto, eh!_

—_¿Q-Que estás d-diciendo Cana-san? _—_movió sus manos desesperadamente con un gran rubor en su cara_—_. J-Juvia no t-tiene mucho que mostrar…_

—_¿De qué estás hablando? _—_La castaña se rió_—_. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso. Además eres hermosa, aun no entiendo como ese idiota no se ha fijado en ti. Pero después de todo tendrás tú primera cita._

—_S-Si…_

…

—_¡Te ves muy linda Juvia! _—_expresó alegremente Mirajane terminando de maquillarla_—_. Mírate al espejo _—_la empujó levemente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo._

_La chica se vio tímidamente al espejo tocando con suavidad y cuidado la punta de un mechón de cabello. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, nunca antes se había visto así, nunca le importó realmente maquillarse, e incluso estuvo en contra de esa idea, pero Cana y Mirajane _—_quién llegó tiempo después_—_ la obligaron a hacerlo, diciéndole que era "por una ocasión especial". Juvia no se reconocía a sí misma, parecía otra persona._

—_Supongo… _—_susurró sonrojada y bajando la mirada._

—Después de eso Juvia se dirigió al lugar de la cita —terminó de contar tomando un sorbo a su bebida—. Era un simple restaurante… y claro, Juvia llegó primero que Gray-sama.

—_¿Señorita, que va a ordenar? _—_preguntó la camarera por sexta vez._

—_N-No… esto… todavía no llega… uh… _—_apretó sus puños y agachó la mirada avergonzada_—_. Lo siento… _—_se disculpó al ver la cara de frustración de la camarera._

_Juvia suspiró nuevamente, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había suspirado, pero sabía que habían sido muchas ocasiones. Gray no llegaba. Y se estaba cansando de esperar, también estaba cansada de las miradas curiosas y lastimeras que algunas personas les daban. Uno de los comentarios que más le dolió fue uno que dijo una chica a su novio "De seguro la dejaron plantada"._

_Fue ahí cuando el miedo la invadió. ¿Y si era verdad lo que dijeron? ¿Y si Gray-sama se había olvidado de ella?_

_Apretó sus labios con frustración y tristeza sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Estaba dolida, sentía que todo estaba mal en su vida. Cuando Gray-sama había aceptado su invitación se sintió realmente feliz, su vida ya no era la misma después de la muerte de sus padres en ese accidente. Todavía le dolía, y lloraba muchas veces, sin embargo se decía a si misma que debía ser fuerte. Limpió una lágrima traicionera y tomó un poco del agua gratis que daba el lugar._

_Su celular comenzó a vibrar inmediatamente pensó: "Gray-sama"._

_Su corazón de rompió al mirar la pantalla de su celular, y esta vez las lágrimas siguieron corriendo. En el celular, habían unas cuantas fotografías de Gray con su Ex. Eran fotos actuales, simplemente por el hecho de que la ex-novia se había teñido el cabello y en las fotografías aparecía con su nuevo cambio de look._

_Finalmente lo que más le dolió fue el mensaje final de ese mensaje con las fotografías. "Diviértete estando sola en un restaurante, mientras yo me divierto con tu cita, o sea, MI Gray"._

_Juvia estaba desesperada y dolida. Su pecho dolía demasiado y además, acumulaba todo el dolor de la muerte de sus padres. Gray no la quería, y estaba humillada en un restaurante. _

_Tomó su bolso y lo abrió._

_No recordaba el por qué llevaba unas tijeras ahí._

_Puso el filo en sus muñecas y se cortó. Se cortó las venas. Se intentó suicidar._

_No lo hizo simplemente por Gray, se sentía sola, era difícil y le dolía en lo profundo ver como sus otros compañeros el fin de semana iban a ver a sus padres, y compartían con ellos. Juvia debía valerse por sí misma, y Juvia era débil. No era fácil llegar a su casa y encontrarla vacía, tampoco era fácil ir al cementerio y dejarles flores a sus difuntos padres. Lo de Gray fue simplemente la gota que derramó el vaso._

—Después de eso, Juvia despertó en el hospital —terminó de explicar con lágrimas en los ojos—. Me siento tan avergonzada de lo que hice —comenzó a llorar mientras inútilmente con sus manos intentaba secar sus lágrimas. _**Pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo. **_

—Juvia… —murmuró Lucy preocupada; posó su mano en la mano de Juvia—. Cada quién tiene su pasado, ¿no? Lo importante es que nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. Tú vida vale mucho —sentenció sonriendo ampliamente.

—Lucy-san… —susurró Juvia sorprendida ante las cálidas palabras de parte de la rubia—. Muchas gracias… Lucy-san —comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—¡E-Espera! ¡N-No llores! —exclamó la rubia moviendo sus manos desesperadamente.

—Juvia, tú no estás sola. Para lo que necesitas estamos yo y Lu-chan —animó la pequeña Levy sonriendo levemente.

—Muchas gracias… Levy-san, Lucy-san…

—No hay de qué —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Por cierto Juvia… ¿Qué pasó con Gray después? —preguntó Levy curiosamente.

—Ah… cierto… él fue quien encontró a Juvia en el restaurante, entonces él fue quien llevó a Juvia al hospital…

— ¿Y después de eso? Digo… él supo que te habías intentado suicidar… ¿No fue incomoda su relación? —preguntó nuevamente la peliceleste mientras que Lucy escuchaba atentamente.

—Juvia no quiso tocar el tema enfrente de Gray-sama… simplemente se ignoró lo que pasó hasta el día de hoy. Juvia intentó actuar normal aunque el ambiente era algo incómodo…

—Ya veo, hmm… ¿Juvia? —Lucy se interpuso en la conversación.

— ¿Huh?

—… ¿Qué… vas a hacer ahora? Por mi culpa… tú y Gray… —su tono de voz fue bajando a medida que recordaba el incidente de Gray y ella.

—Juvia decidió no molestar más a Gray-sama. Quizás es hora de que Juvia olvide completamente a Gray-sama.

— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó Levy mirándole preocupada.

—Sí. Juvia ya tomó la decisión. Creo que Juvia quiere divertirse —dijo alegremente parándose de su asiento—. ¿Les parece bien si vamos al patio de juegos? —preguntó Juvia sonriendo ampliamente.

Levy y Lucy se miraron curiosas antes de sonreír y responderle.

— ¡Vamos! —dijeron al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus asientos y devolviéndole la cálida sonrisa a Juvia.

….

— ¿Así que esa es Lucy Heartfilia? —preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros mirando a la dirección en donde antes estaban Juvia, Lucy y Levy.

—Sí, Minerva-sama —respondió uno de sus empleados. A lo que a la respuesta, Minerva sonrió maliciosamente.

—Interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos. Pero es tarde (Siempre acostumbro a actualizar en la noche ._.) Y además, me apuré en subirlo, así que no lo revisé mucho.<strong>

**Reviews anónimos: **

**hinata-sama198: **¡Hola! Claro, Kishimoto le gusta quitarnos a nuestros personajes favoritos, espero que no lo siga haciendo, por qué cada vez que lo hace muere una parte de mi (?), sí, yo también espero lo mismo, no quiero que Mashima mate algunos de mis queridos personajes :(, ojala que revivan a todos como en la batalla contra pain. Que tierna, claro que espero que seamos amigas. Y bueno gracias por dejarme un review a pesar de que te dé pereza. Espero saber más de ti. ¡Cuídate y gracias!

**E.S.D.L.M:** ¡Hola! Vaya, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de que a ti no te gusten los capítulos cortos. Me alegra que te guste ^^, creo que este capitulo es más largo... bueno no sé xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que estés bien ^^.

**Soniker1498: **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, pero por una votación ganó el Gruvia y GaLe por lo tanto debo enfocarme en esas parejas también. Te tengo que recordar que este fic es NaLu por lo tanto está en aproximadamente 95% en esa pareja. Solo que ahora es mi deber poner algo de las parejas ganadoras. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, que estés bien :).

**Andrea-chan: **¡Hola! Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review :).

**eliana:** ¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfrutes si lo estás leyendo. Muchas gracias por el review :3.

**edward121:** ¡Hola! Ya actualicé, muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esperen sus respuestas por PM, llegará, quizás me demore un poco pero les responderé :D. Gracias por todo y que estén bien ^^.<strong>


	21. Minerva

**¡Hola gente que me lee! Ha pasado un buen tiempo, más de un mes si no me equivoco. Lo siento, no hay excusas ¡Lo sé! Aunque empecé las clases y esa podría ser mi excusa, pero bah. Aquí estoy, primero: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, para serles sincera nunca pensé que éste fic les gustaría, y por ustedes sigo aquí, también agradecer a la gente que agrega a favoritos y alertas. Segundo: No puedo responder ahora mismo sus reviews, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida. No puedo responderles, debido a que es más de medianoche y necesito dormir por qué tengo que levantarme a las siete de la mañana para ir a clases. La verdad debería estar durmiendo pero no quería retrasar más el capítulo. Tercero: Lo siento si hay errores pero acabo de terminar el capítulo.**

**Agradecerles a:**

**sombraescarlata, XIMEN-ALE, KuroganeNoLoke, sayuki yukimura, ASay20, JessiEvans, DaisyKuro, Neko no me, Fairy-Osphim, Captain Ea Rayos, Paz16, E.S.D.L.M, LuNaShinRa, Ed-Chan121, KarenDragneel, NAZH045, LuFFy Eucliffe (¡Amo con mi alma a Monkey D. Luffy al igual que tú!), Yoko-HDA, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, Tsuchi-chan, Erypheis, lirilara1993, , Tsuki no Furasshu, PatashifyDragneel, hinatasama03 y Happyfunnygirl.  
><strong>

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Aunque no les pueda responder quiero que sepan que sí leo sus reviews y que sí aprecio que ustedes se den el tiempo de darme su opinión.**

**Bueno, menos blah, blah y al fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>1. **M**inerva

Lucy sonrió ampliamente caminando a pasos con ritmos. Después de la historia y el pasado de Juvia, los aires se habían calmado y la habían pasado mejor. Al menos, eso creía la rubia, ya que Juvia después de eso solamente se dedicó a sonreír. Suspiró alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia su infierno. El instituto de varones. Eso significaba ver a ese Dragneel. Su sonrisa se desapareció. Ugh ¡Como lo odiaba! Sí, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por ser tan lindo. ¿Espera, qué? No, no era lindo. Era odioso.

_Y lindo. _

—_No pienses en tonteras _—_pensó Lucy moviendo su cabeza en modo de negación. _

…_._

Lucy abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con Natsu quién leía una revista con una mueca extraña. Lucy le llamó a eso internamente a que el pelirosado estaba angustiado. O fatigado. Bah, le daba igual. _Al menos eso creía._

—Ah, llegaste, al fin mujer —dijo Natsu observándole con una sonrisa de lado. Lucy hizo una mueca enfadada.

— ¡¿Y qué te importa a ti si llego o no?! —le gritó molesta apuntándole con el dedo. Natsu solamente arqueó una ceja y omitió la risa que quería salir.

—U, u. Al parecer alguien anda en sus días.

La cara de Lucy enrojeció a más no poder cuando escuchó que Natsu se había referido a su periodo. —_aunque ella no "andaba en sus días"_—, aun así, que lo mencionara un chico —_y al ser el chico del cual ella estaba confundida_—, le hacía sentir una vergüenza absoluta. Lucy era vergonzosa y no era de las chicas que hablaban de esos temas abiertamente, ni siquiera con sus amigas o cercanos. Se podría decir que ella era más cerrada en esos temas.

— ¡Cállate! Y-Y no es cierto —negó cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un puchero y sentándose en su cama.

Natsu se limitó a suspirar.

—Era una broma, no exageres.

Lucy no dijo nada y se recostó en su cama para pensar en lo que había hecho en el día. Sin duda había sido uno de los mejores días, al fin. Al parecer su suerte era buena aveces. Apretó sus puños intentando olvidar el hecho de que su suerte sobrepasaba los límites de la _mala _suerte. Si seguía pensando así quizás peores cosas vendrían y no quería eso, oh no. Ya tenía lo justo y suficiente.

Pronto, su mirada se desvió hacia Natsu quién _otra vez _tenía esa faceta preocupada. A Lucy le picó la curiosidad, o quizás no era curiosidad sino **preocupación**.

—Hm… esto… —la rubia balbuceó ganándose la atención del chico más _odioso_ del mundo—. Ah… ehm… —las palabras incoherentes no se apartaban de su boca. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo preguntarle a alguien como él? Sin embargo, debía armarse de valor—. ¿Te sucede algo? —interrogó finalmente jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

Natsu dejó su revista al lado y observó a la chica. Al sentir el contacto visual de parte de Natsu, Lucy desvió la mirada. Natsu le preguntó suavemente:

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

Lucy se quedó paralizada ante su pregunta. ¿Le preocupaba? Bueno, si era así, tampoco quería que él se diera cuenta de eso. Aunque la rubia sabía que estaba siendo obvia. _Por supuesto que estaba preocupada. Por algo había preguntado. _Sin embargo los hechos que habían pasado antes, y lo mucho que había llorado por el Dragneel, hacían que rechazara cualquier pensamiento _afectivo _hacia él. Por qué Natsu sólo la confundía más y eso no le gustaba.

—No, soy una chica curiosa, eso es todo —lo negó de inmediato, sabiendo que era mentira.

—Si claro, como si te creyera —contraatacó Natsu rodando sus ojos—. Estas preocupada por mí, ja —sonrió de lado haciendo que en las mejillas de Lucy se volvieran rojo oscuro.

— ¡N-No estoy preocupada por ti, tonto! —le gritó apartando la mirada para que el pelirosado no viera su sonrojo. _Intento fallido. Él chico ya había visto las mejillas de la chica, por lo tanto sabía que se había sonrojado._

—Sí, lo que tú digas, rubia.

—Eres insoportable.

—No más que tú.

— ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza y por eso eres tan idiota?

—Al menos no soy tan idiota como para infiltrarme en un instituto de hombres, dah.

— ¡No soy idiota!

—Si lo eres. Eres la chica más estúpida, terca y tonta que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Lucy iba a responderle —de manera agresiva, por cierto—, pero el sonido de la puerta hizo que mirara hacia donde venía el sonido.

— ¿Eh? —Lucy se levantó de su cama y se acercó para abrirla—. Oh —fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Hola, Lucky —saludó Gray con una sonrisa—. Eh… ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito decirle algo al idiota.

Lucy carraspeó para después añadir:

—Sí, claro —afirmó poniendo su tono de "hombre" y abriendo más la puerta y dándole paso para que Gray pudiera ingresar.

Natsu al ver la "visita" que le esperaba solo rodó los ojos hastiado.

—Créeme que para mí tampoco es muy agradable verte la cara —aseguró el Fullbuster al ver el gesto poco amable de parte del Dragneel—. Pero necesitaba decirte algo, y es algo breve no te preocupes, tampoco es mi intención quedarme aquí, contigo. Eso sería desagradable.

—Habla entonces, compartir el mismo aire contigo me hace sentir enfermo.

Lucy observaba en silencio la pelea que tenían ambos. Aun no sabía cómo podían mantener ese tipo de relación. Y aun así _muy en el fondo _eran amigos. Era casi como la relación que tenía ella con Natsu, solo que _mil veces peor. _

Gray suspiró intentando controlarse y no darle una paliza al Dragneel ese. Solo decirle unas cuantas palabras e irse, eso era todo. Decidió hablar:

—No podré acompañarte.

La cara de disgusto de Natsu —la cual siempre tenía cada vez que hablaba con Gray—, cambió a una de preocupación y angustia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó levantándose de su cama y caminó hasta quedarse enfrente del pelinegro.

La rubia observó curiosa al apreciar el cambio de actitud de su compañero de habitación y a eso agregarle, la curiosidad que sentía por saber de qué estaban hablando. ¿Acompañar a Natsu? ¿Dónde? ¿Ellos juntos? ¿Los dos? ¿No que se llevaban mal? ¿Natsu quería que Gray lo acompañara? Muchas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta, pero ella simplemente no se atrevía a preguntar —después Natsu la molestaría por toda su vida diciéndole "Quieres saber cosas de mí, te preocupo" o algo así—. Y no, no quería eso.

La voz de Gray Fullbuster interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Surgieron asuntos imprevistos, necesito salir, no puedo acompañarte esta vez.

— ¡Sabes que no me gusta ir solo allá! —exclamó Natsu completamente molesto.

—Bueno, esta vez no puedo acompañarte, eso es todo. ¿Tan difícil de entender? —preguntó Gray cruzándose de brazos—. Además, te estuve haciendo ese favor de acompañarte a _ese _lugar por mucho tiempo. Que te falle una vez no debería molestarte tanto, tsk —el Fullbuster expresó molesto, su faceta enojada cambió cuando se le ocurrió una idea—. Pero vamos, hay alguien todavía disponible que te puede acompañar, ¿no?

—… ¿Alguien? —preguntó Natsu no entendiendo a quién se refería—. No quiero decirle a nadie más sobre _ese _lugar. Si te lo dije a ti esa vez es porque estaba angustiado.

—Oh vamos, Natsu —Gray sonrió de lado—. Estoy seguro que confías en tu amigo Lucky.

Lucy se sobresaltó a escuchar su apodo. Inmediatamente observó a Natsu quién también la estaba observando. La rubia comenzó a sentirse extremadamente nerviosa al sentir como también Gray la observaba.

— ¿E-Eh? —Lucy balbuceó sin entender.

— ¿Ir… con él? —Natsu se desordenó el cabello no sabiendo que hacer.

—Claro, además estoy cien por ciento seguro de que confías más en Lucky que en mí, ¿no?

—No estoy entendiendo —afirmó Lucy inquieta al no obtener una explicación coherente. _Pareciera que hablaran en códigos. _

—Lo entenderás pronto. Natsu necesita que lo acompañes a un lugar que a él no le gusta asistir solo. Eso es todo, no es nada malo… para mí. Para él si —explicó Gray acercándose a la puerta y tomando la manilla—. Que les vaya bien —se despidió abriendo la puerta y cerrándola desapareciendo del lugar.

Natsu se quedó mirando el piso y Lucy solo tenía una expresión de duda en su rostro. ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Acompañarlo? ¿Dónde?

—Vamos —dijo Natsu suspirando y tomando su chaqueta—. No te quedes ahí, vamos, acompáñame —expresó molesto al observar de que Lucy _no_ salía de su trance.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Dónde? —preguntó confundida, arqueando una ceja.

—Ya te diré, ¿Ahora nos podemos ir? —dijo impaciente y se sobresaltó cuando su celular vibró debido a que había recibido un mensaje. Metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular para leer el mensaje. Suspiró pesadamente y lo guardó después de leerlo—. Vamos, no hay tiempo —informó tomándola bruscamente del brazo y obligándola a caminar.

— ¡Auch! Ya entendí, ya entendí —se zafó sobándose el brazo del dolor—. Okay... vamos.

….

Lucy iba tras de Natsu, no queriendo ir a su lado. Iban caminando hacia las afueras del instituto, Lucy prefería caminar mirando el suelo, era algo de lo cual se había acostumbrado. No se dio cuenta cuando Natsu detuvo sus pasos, chocando su rostro con la espalda del chico más alto.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —preguntó Lucy sobándose su cara—. ¡Hey idiota! ¿Por qué te detienes? —interrogó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño. Pero Natsu no respondió—. ¿Natsu? —preguntó dudosa al no obtener respuesta.

—Tanto tiempo ha pasado, joven amo. ¿Cómo ha estado? —escuchó una voz de un hombre, sin embargo no podía verlo. Se apartó de Natsu para ver lo que estaba pasando. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder al apreciar lo que estaba frente suyo. Una limusina. Y un hombre uniformado quién estaba haciendo una reverencia.

—_Espera… ¿Qué? _—_pensó Lucy no entiendo nada de lo qué estaba pasando ahí_—_. ¿Joven amo? ¿Quién?_

—He estado bien —respondió cortante caminando hacia el auto de lujo. Lucy quedó en shock y no se movió de su lugar. ¿Natsu era el "joven amo"? ¿Natsu? ¿Él? ¿Ese idiota? El "joven amo" frunció el ceño al observar a Lucy totalmente en shock. Casi se podía imaginar lo que ella estaba pensando. Y eso le molestaba—. Oye, oye. ¿Piensas quedarte todo el maldito día ahí? —preguntó de mala gana haciendo que la chica saliera de su trance.

—H-Huh ¡No! —replicó rápidamente trotando hacia el lado del chico.

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta trasera a Natsu y a Lucy. Lucy subió primero y después siguió Natsu.

La cabeza de Lucy estaba llena de pensamientos mientras el auto andaba. ¿Natsu era una persona con dinero? ¡Nunca se le había ocurrido! Observó a Natsu quién miraba distraídamente el paisaje a través de la ventana. No quería preguntarle, sentía que no era algo de su incumbencia. Sin embargo las dudas eran muchas, pero tampoco quería incomodar al chico —ni menos hacerlo enfadar—.

El trayecto hacia el lugar donde iban —por qué Lucy no tenía ni idea—, fue totalmente silencioso, "maldito incomodo silencio", pensó Lucy. Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando el auto se detuvo, Lucy no podía identificar mucho el exterior debido al vidrio polarizado que tenía el auto de lujo.

—Hemos llegado, joven amo. Siempre es grato tener su visita —habló nuevamente el hombre mientras se bajaba del auto para abrirle desde afuera a Natsu y a Lucy.

Lucy fue la que salió primero, mientras que Natsu no dijo nada ante las palabras de su "mayordomo". Lucy quedó anonadada con lo que vio. Una casa enorme. No, espera ¡Una mansión! Wow, ¿En verdad ésta era la casa del Dragneel? Natsu no se veía como un chico rico. De un momento a otro la rubia se tensó recordando algo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacar ese pensamiento.

—Para mí no es muy grato estar aquí —respondió el pelirosado honestamente cruzándose de brazos. Lucy quiso golpearlo por ser tan insolente con un adulto. Pero, al fin y al cabo era el mayordomo de Natsu—. Tsk, ¿Qué haces ahí parado, Lucky? Quiero irme pronto de aquí, apúrate —dijo Natsu de mala gana tomándola del brazo bruscamente, Lucy iba a protestar, pero notó como la mano de Natsu temblaba y como él le brindaba una mirada angustiada, nerviosa y se notaba que él no quería entrar a esa casa, aumentando la curiosidad y preocupación de la rubia.

—Okay… seré más rápida y estaré más atenta a partir de ahora… —susurró mirándole preocupada y él lentamente le soltó el brazo. Natsu asintió lentamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del hogar. Lucy miró asombrada los grandes árboles y el lugar en sí. Era impresionante, había una pileta y muchas flores, la mansión era enorme. En fin. Lucy no sabía cómo describir lo impresionante que era ese lugar, de pronto, la inspección al lugar fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Apareció otro mayordomo desde adentro quién hizo una reverencia hacia Natsu y agregó:

—Joven Natsu, bienvenido —saludó cortésmente a lo que Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza y pasó al lado de él sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, sólo tomó la muñeca de Lucy para arrastrarla hacia dentro del lugar.

Cuando la había soltado Lucy abrió su boca a más no poder al apreciar lo hermoso que era el lugar. No habían palabras, pudo haber seguido inspeccionando el lugar pero Natsu interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Ugh, dejemos las inspecciones de lado y apurémonos ¿Si?

— ¡S-Si! —respondió rápidamente siguiendo a Natsu quién subía las escaleras principales.

El sonido de unos zapatos de taco alto que golpeaba el piso al caminar, hizo que Natsu se detuviera en seco —y por lo tanto que Lucy chocara con su espalda, otra vez—. Natsu apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con impotencia al saber quién iba a aparecer. Sin embargo, Lucy solamente observó curiosa como una mujer de pelo negro, largo y lacio, aparecía enfrente de ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Algo le decía a Lucy que esa sonrisa era maliciosa, pero quiso pensar que era solo su imaginación.

—Vaya, Natsu ¿Por qué tan apurado, eh? —preguntó la mujer posando una de sus manos en su cadera—. ¿No pensabas saludarme?

—…Hola —dijo secamente comenzando a caminar—. Vamos, Lucky.

— ¿No piensas presentarme a tu amigo? —interrumpió nuevamente la mujer sonando divertida.

Lucy guardó silencio esperando a que Natsu respondiera sin embargo no lo hizo. Ella sintió que debía salvar la situación de éste incómodo momento.

— ¡Y-Yo soy Lucky! ¡A-Ah un gusto en conocerla! —se presentó nerviosamente haciéndole una reverencia a lo que ella solo sonrió de lado.

—Un gusto Lucky, me llamo Minerva.

—Vamos —la tomó del brazo bruscamente haciendo que Lucy alegara bajito. Natsu parecía muy enfadado y ella no sabía el por qué.

Cuando ya estaban en el segundo piso, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que Natsu se detuvo, sacó una llave y la introdujo para poder abrir la puerta, Lucy observó impresionada la linda habitación. Cuando ya estaban dentro, Natsu cerró la puerta. Apretó los dientes con furia y gritó:

— ¡¿Por qué mierda hablaste con ella?! —le encaró enfadado tomándola de los hombros.

— ¿Q-Que? —Lucy susurró desentendida no entendiendo que pasaba y el por qué él estaba tan furioso—. ¿Hice algo malo, acaso? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y no gritándole de vuelta debido a qué estaba en una casa ajena. Lo empujó para qué la soltara.

—Sí, no te dije que hablaras con ella.

— ¡Es cosa de educación, Natsu! ¡Debía presentarme!

— ¡Pero no debiste!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo, eh? ¿Quién es ella en todo caso?

Natsu iba a gritarle nuevamente, pero se calmó, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lucy observó sorprendida como el rostro de Natsu reflejaba, dolor y tristeza.

—Minerva es… —comenzó hablando para después susurrar—… mi madrastra.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTA: En este fic Minerva es mayor que Natsu, no tanto, pero es mayor.<span>**

**No sé que les parezca el final del capítulo, pero bueno al menos actualicé (?). Bien, creo que esté fic va a la mitad. Aun quedan cosas que revelar y no he pensando bien el final de este fic. Aunque, hay una idea en mente, y si esa idea, la elijo, puede que este fic tenga una segunda parte, es decir, una secuela. Nada está decidido aún, pero puede que sí. Aunque les aviso inmediatamente que la secuela obviamente no se trataría de lo mismo y a lo más tendría unos 10 capítulos o quizás menos. **

**¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Fairy Tail, uff el anime y el manga me han hecho sufrir. (El anime sobretodo, leí por ahí que podrían cortar el anime pero al parecer no, según un tweet de Mashima. Al parecer eran solo rumores aunque... no sé). Y el manga cada vez me sorprende más, aunque me gusta y me intriga como va todo esto. En fin, no spoiler para los qué no leen el manga así que mejor me callo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos! **


End file.
